


Take my hand and free me

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knight Shiro, Knotting, Langst, Lonely Lance, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance - Freeform, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Royalty Setting, Slow Burn, non Canon, scared lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: An Omega has no rights other than being a good wife and mother; a royal omega is little more than a puppet. One to be used and broken however their alpha sees fit.On the night of Lance's birthday celebration the prince meets a knight that perhaps might be the alpha to protect him...Or perhaps he's just another lying alpha...





	1. Chapter 1

From an early age Omega’s were taught that once it was their time to be chosen, then that was that. There would be no sympathy for tears, nor would violence be tolerated. When the time came and they were chosen they were expected to keep their heads down and their mouths shut. Those expectations were for the Omega’s not belonging to the royal family, the ones belonging to the royal family were taught from the time they could walk and babble that they were meant for decoration, a prize to be sought after, and a means for continuing the bloodline. 

It was how it had been for centuries, and despite the unfairness none actively spoke out against it. None strayed from their paths in life no matter how much their hearts ached,no matter how much they wished death would be in their imminent future. They were taught to be perfect dolls, waiting for their future to be decided for them.  
The Royal Family thought no differently for their youngest, and only Omega son, Lance. 

 

The royal throne room was large as it was wide, able to hold numerous bodies up to the the thousands comfortably. The floors a scrubbed and reflective marble whilst the walls were crafted of the finest stone fixtures with gold etchings wrapping around each pillar and window sill, the windows large and glass stained, revealing decades of the family's history, from the first king and his lady to the current king. At the far end of the throne room parallel to the grand staircase sat two giant throne’s that were crafted from the darkest ivory and decorated with elaborate carvings and rubies, to some the thrones looked to be practically melting bloody droplets from how the light glinted off the rubies. The marble beneath the thrones were covered by plush red carpenting, the ends frayed with gold whilst words of protection had been cross stitched in the center thousands of years ago when the first king and queen had the palace constructed. On this very night the throne room was full of life and music, men and women from across the land came in celebration of the youngest’s prince’s birthday.

The prince who found himself hidden away from the festivities by hiding in his own room rather than seeing the hungry gazes and looks of disdain from visiting alpha and beta’s. Upon this night he would be promised to one of the other royal court’s families, to a Alpha that he would not know, and surely would not come to love.

The prince’s bed chambers was not nearly as large as his siblings, for being the youngest he was given the smallest of the chambers, his chambers filled with trinkets of silver and fluffy stuffed animals, all of which he named and loved dearly, often seeking the large stuffed animals out for comfort. His king sized bed was filled further with such stuffed toys as well as pillows and blankets made of the finest silks and furs- he often slept nude just to feel the softness of the sheets, the furs keeping him warm enough. Across from his bed rested a small alcove in which he kept his skin care products and other supplies meant for beauty, a oval shaped mirror mounted up for him to use when he was busy with his nightly routine. It was by this alcove that Lance sat, upon the stool before the mirror, tears having stained his tanned cheeks and caused his mascara to run.

Oh how the prince was lovely when he was happy, his skin the color of warm caramel, kissed by the sun with just a few scattered freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, his chocolate brown locks thick and choppy, cut short to give him still the look of fun he was denied, whilst his eyes were there loveliest of all. The prince’s eyes were as blue as the very seas that surrounded his castle home, large, wide and reflective, many a suitor had found themselves enthralled by his eyes alone, each claiming their undying love for the omega they had just met due to his eyes. 

Lance scoffed and gagged at each exclamation. How absurd it was that these alpha’s were so desperate to get a chance with him that they had to tell such awful lies. With each time he heard it Lance scoffed, though if he were to be honest with himself, the lies stung just a bit under his skin.  
Why couldn’t an alpha love him, for him?

Wiping off his mascara and foundation with a moistened towel Lance washed the rest of his face, his eyes water at the thought that soon he would be forced from his room and coerced to dance around like a toy whilst alpha’s and betas oggled him.Tossing the towel away Lance patted his skin dry and began his routine once more of adding basic foundation to hide his freckles, matching his skin perfectly. Picking up a bit of coal Lance began to outline his eyes, careful not to flutter his lashes, his reflection slowly smiling back at him. Wiping his hands clean from his beauty care he adjusted the blue veil that was clipped over his hair, adjusting the sheer fabric so that it felt just slightly over his bangs, the rest of the veil cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. For just a moment Lance allowed himself to pretend that he was happy, that this was a night to be filled with love and excitement rather than fear and repulsion. Lance slipped up from his stool before his mirror and adjusted the tight white slacks that fitted to himself like a second skin, blue stripes on the sides, the material accentuating his curved backside and slim hips that splayed just enough to show he would be well at childbearing.The top was not much better, still skin tight with a diamond of fabric missing over his navel, the collar cut low into a ‘V’ whilst the shirt was sleeveless. His arms however were covered by the same material as his veil, sheer blue with sewn in sapphires and pearls, no rings adorning his fingers- showing that he was still a prize to be won. Upon Lance’s feet were blue heels that forced his toes to scrunch in and his foot to arch painfully.

How could Lance go through hours of dancing in them?

Lance was about ready to throw off his heels all together when he heard a gentle knocking upon his chamber door, much too soft to be a servant. His family would have barged right in if it had been any of them. Calling out softly Lance moved to his bed, pulling a plush blue lion into his arms, cradling the toy as if it could make his fears for the evening disappear. 

The door to the bedchamber slowly opened, a man Lance had never seen before stood with a metal encased arm up on the handle, warm gray eyes sweeping upon the room. The man was clearly an alpha, his scent reminded Lance of wood fires and the forest, the man was dressed in simple black and silver armor, a blade chained to his hip. Though it was not the armor that caught Lance’s attention, but rather the alpha’s face,his skin pale with a large pink scar across his nose- it looked as if the other had once been maimed and never had the cut properly salved- his chin and jaw were clean shaven. The alpha’s eyes were warm gray, practically causing Lance’s belly to coil at the sight,the alpha’s hair was also black as the starless sky and kept cut short save for a lock of white hair that marked his bangs. Oh what a sight, Lance’s cheeks darkened when the knight got to one knee his right arm moving to press against his chest.

“Your Majesty, my name is Shirogane Takashi, and I am here on your father’s request to escort you to the celebration in honor of your sixteenth birthday.” The knight spoke, his smile warm despite the fact that it did not meet his eyes. The knight slowly arose when Lance did not move, his dark brows knitted together. “Your highness, I am afraid we do not have time to spare, your father is very adamant of you being down in the throne room.”

A gentle sigh came from the Prince, Lance giving the stuffed lion one final hug and kiss on its nose before walking slowly to where the knight stood; Lance tried not to blush at feeling the fabric clinging to him, feeling already over exposed, his body practically on full display for the knight despite him being clothed. Slipping past him Lance moved to walk away, stopping when he felt ghostly fingers on his wrist, at his inspection he saw Shiro’s hand move back from where he had tapped the other, the knight’s eyes averted. 

“Forgive me, Prince Lance, but I am to be your escort and protection tonight, I can not have you walking off without me.” Closing the bedchamber door the knight known as Shirogane found himself smiling tenderly at the beautiful omega prince, taking in the sight of breath taking eyes and the way the prince’s body was long and lean, curved and toned in all the right places. “Your highness, as I will be your protection for the night, please, do speak up should you feel threatened or overwhelmed, I will do whatever i can to serve you.”

Lance nodded, biting his bottom lip, allowing the knight to escort him from the hallway to the top of the stairs, the knight taking a step back once the crowd of guests had seen the prince, the air suddenly thick and tensed, eyes from every guest, member and servant were upon Lance, and suddenly the music was playing loudly, guiding him down the stairs, which he took slowly, doing his best to smile at the faces gazing at him. True to his predictions Lance was met with hunger filled eyes and disdain, foreign alpha’s and beta’s near swarming him, their scents all intermingled, heady and thick in the humid air that Lance found himself in. It made no differance his discomfort, more guests kept coming forward to greet and exchange well wishes, some allowing their eyes to lustfully gaze up Lance in front of him whilst other offered him cold hands for him to kiss.

It was too much, the scents, and touching were becoming far too much, hands stroking his arms and chest- Lance was forced to take it all, knowing better than to move when he was on display, his body was not his own, he was merely an Omega, and that meant he was free to be touched and looked upon whilst Alpha’s and Beta’s talked amongst each other of his worth. At feeling a hand coming up to his jaw Lance was forced to have his head back, sharp fingers touching his neck and jawline, a few trying to enter his mouth. Lance kept his mouth closed and muffled a whimper, relieved to feel the hands being brushed away, the sight of his knight scaring the rude beta away.

“Your highness, perhaps it is time for you to greet your parents.” The knight kept his tone leveled, his face neutral despite the fire in his eyes, a deep anger at seeing a Beta no less, harass an Omega such as the Prince. The knight left no room for the Prince to decline, already guiding the prince through the throngs of Beta and alpha guests, each looking upon the prince with their own emotions, some downright nasty, other’s more contemplative, looking as if they were at a cattle auction and debating on which to bid on. 

Passing by all the strangers Lance was relieved at the sight of his older sister speaking to their parents, her silver white hair combed and pulled back into a high bun, decorated with ribbons and jewels of all colors. Her laughter reminded Lance of bells, surely with his sister in a good mood Lance would have at least one allie, not including the knight. At the approach of the prince the princess turned to view him, her long, and thin body adorned in a light pink dress that accentuated her dark skin, blue eyes bright with wine and past merriment. 

“Dearest brother, you have finally left your room.” She laughed, taking her brother’s hand in hers, bringing them up for a kiss, in turn the Prince kissed hers back. “I see you have met the new commander of the guards, Shirogane. A pleasure to see you once again, i do hope you are finding your ways about the castle with ease.”

“Thank you, Princess Allura, you had been most kind in your showing of the castle.” the knight known as Shirogane placed his right hand over his heart, bowing forward in a sign of respect, stepping back once the queen took notice of the Prince.

“Lance, my darling, why are you not mingling? Surely there are suitors that have caught your eye.” The queen sighed, her long silver hair braided and swept over her shoulder, a simple gold band around her forehead to show of her royal status, blue tattoo’s on her pointed ears with two stripes under her eyes, tattooed to give her a more regal appearance. Her eyes fell upon the knight, her painted blue lips pursing in thought. Dressed in a pink gown she resembled her daughter, both tall and slim, her chest well endowed, her skin just a touch darker than her children’s. “Lance, my darling prince, if you don’t find a mate soon i’m afraid we will have to speak to outside kingdoms, would you not like to stay within our own lands? Surely a strong alpha could protect you, and in turn you can learn to love them.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak, wanting to tell her just how wrong she was, that he would never love some alpha bastard, nor would he attempt to find a sutor. His mouth shut at the speaking of his father, the pale skinned king with dark blue eyes looking Lance over in disdain rather like the men did when they viewed something an Omega had done as unpleasant. 

“If you can not find an alpha to bond with, surely you can at least find one to have kits with, it is the least you can do.”

The words cut deep, Lance almost didn’t blame his father for his malice, after all, the man sired four children, three of which were girls, and the final one being an omega male. Lance was always viewed from the day of his birth as a disappointment, a view that never went away even after Lance had grown and proved himself to be capable in both swimming and scholars. Lance’s stomach twisted and knotted at the thought of having pups just to appease his father. No, he would do no such thing unless it was with an alpha he loved, an alpha he cherished and felt protected by. He doubted such an alpha existed. 

Turning away from his family Lance headed away, walking back towards the center of the room, taking a flute glass full of wine from a passing servant, drinking the bitter sweet liquid in two greedy gulps, his fingers playing with the cool glass. Once more Lance was viewed and pounced upon by the different celebration attendants, several openly feeling up Lance’s body, some going as far as groping between his legs and turning his head this way and that to check his skin. Each hand that touched him was larger and calloused more than the last, Alpha’s hissing and growling to themselves, noting his flaws and beauty.

“A scrawny thing, would look beautiful stuffed with pups.”

“He ain’t no better than the sluts down near the pubs.” 

“I wonder how flexible he is with a belly full of cum.”

Lance began to shake at hearing such words, his body thrashing back, away from the leering faces and hands that reached out for him; he could not take another moment of this, the room felt to be spinning and the thoughts and scents made him all the more terrified. Breaking away from the cluster of guests Lance turned on his heel and ran. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to leave, pushing past onlookers with tears in his eyes, uncaring that he made his knight run after him, as far as Lance was concerned, the other had left him to the wolves.

Running through the silent halls Lance took a sharp left, nearly toppling down the stairs that led to the gardens, his ankle twisting from the close call. Slowing down he limped over to the large marble fountain in the center of the garden, sitting down upon the cool rock edge, tears dripping down his cheeks hot and heavy. A pitiful cry escaped him, his make up being askewed by his tears. He paid no mind to the foot steps behind him, only crying harder at feeling a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

“Just go away! Go away!” Lance sobbed, his body curling in upon itself, tear filled eyes opening at feeling a warm hand tilt his chin up and manually turned his head. 

“Your highness, please do not cry, such beauty should not be crying.” Shirogane whispered, with his prosthetic hand he wiped away one of Lance’s tears. “What those Alpha’s said were crude and inappropriate, you are a beautiful Omega, much too good for those devils.” 

Lance sniffled, his tears still following,albeit slower,eyes hesitantly meeting Shirogane’s. “Do- do you mean that?”

“I am not allowed to lie to you, your highness.” The knight stroked away yet another tear, helping the prince up to his feet before settling him back down, having heard the Prince’s yelp of pain. “Your foot, did you twist it when you ran?” He asked, raising Lance’s heeled foot to glance upon it, noting the puffiness of the ankle and the sudden breath Lance took when he touched around the swelling. With a look of concern on his face Shirogane leant over and picked the prince up with ease,his brows furrowed with how light the other felt. Holding Lance bridle style Shirogane headed back towards the castle, Lance’s red cheeks hiding against the knights cool armor. “Would you like to go to your room, your majesty?”

Lance could only nod, thankful that he was able to hide in Shirogane’s arms, doing his best not to cry out when he was jostled a tiny bit by the knight heading upstairs. Lance was nearly sobbing in relief at being back in his room, placed softly onto his bed and given his blue stuffed lion to hold, his russian blue cat jumping up on the bed to lay with him. 

“Shirogane-thank you.” Lance blushed, stroking the cat’s warm fur, biting his bottom lip in thought. “C-can you stay a little longer, just until i feel better?”

The knight simply laughed, hand over his heart once more, bowing forward. 

“Of course your highness, I am your new line of defense after all. None shall disturb you tonight.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Voltron Fic, thank you all so much for your kind words and support.  
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr. MommaVanillaBear, or hmu for discord.

Sitting upon his bed Lance held both his plush lion and kitten close, watching the knight from the doorway, oh how kind the alpha was. Lance was by far unused to such kindness. Most knights and guards around the palace were cold, speaking to the prince as one would a dim minded child, often time brushing the prince away to speak to a maid or his sisters rather than trying to understand what the prince needed. Sadly enough Lance had become use to the feeling of being discarded, keeping his smile and bubbling energy locked away until he could come to his bedchambers, the chamber acting as his safe haven. A safe haven that only he could exist in freely, often times slipping away into a daydream whilst he cuddled one of his various plush toys or finding himself working on his reading- Omega’s were not required to learn how to read or write, it would be their future husbands jobs to do that for them. And oh how Lance despised that way of thinking, finding the glimmer of disobedience growing in him when he tiptoed to the castle library, taking a new book with each time he finished his last one. The princes bed chambers proved to be more than just to hold his happy smiles and studies, in the chamber the prince allowed his barely held in tears to fall; often times laying among his plush toys with the stuffed lion pressed to his chest and face, his tears falling heavy, at times even soaking the stuffed toy.

The Prince did not cry often. A fact that made him proud despite that when he did break down and finally cried it was usually emotionally and physically draining, often crying himself to sleep, waking up either to his mother urging him to eat or awakening to a new day. The prince also did not cry over trivial things, he did not cry when he did not get his way, nor did he throw tantrums- a smart remark here or there, but never more than raising his voice and shutting himself away to calm himself. It was the remarks from the guards and his father that brought the tears to flow- cruel remarks of how he had been a mistake, how he was supposed to lead their kingdom to a new age of glory. To hear his father speak in such a blunt way when the king knew he was around made Lance’s heart break. He had tried to be a good son, still he was trying, and it went unnoticed to the bull headed man!

After his sister had come back from a visit to Earth she had brought the kitten to him, a grayish blue furry bundle that mewled and gazed up at Lance as if he were a shining star. He had fallen in love with the little fur ball, naming her simply as ‘blue’, a name the kitten seemed to chirp at, finding Lance’s neck comfortable to drape over when he walked.

Lance lost track of his thoughts, snapping out of them when he saw the knight approach, the black and white haired man gazing at the kitten in Lance’s arms.

“Forgive me for bothering you, your highness, I am curious, what is that you are holding?” Shirogane asked curiously, Lance holding out the kitten for him to take. Hesitantly Shirogane took hold of the small creature, bringing the bundle of fur a bit closer for him to inspect, the kitten mewling all the while, flicking its unsheathed paw at Shirogane’s nose. “A feisty little ball of fur, isn’t she?” Laughing Shirogane gave the kitten's ear a small scratching before handing her back, his smile soft upon his lips. Seeing the prince in his own element gave Shirogane an insight of just how truly beautiful and happy the prince could be when he was away from such unpleasantries. Turning to head back for his position at the door the knight was stopped by the prince speaking up hesitantly.

“Shiro- I mean, Shirogane, could you stay over here? It’s lonely by myself, and this way I don’t have to shout to talk to you.” Lance’s cheeks colored with his embarrassment, his eyes imploring before they glanced down, even the kitten in his arms seemed to want the knight to stay closer.

Unable to deny such a request the knight agreed, standing watch by the large window closest to the prince’s bed, his warm gray eyes looking out over the moonlight gardens below, turning to gaze upon the prince.

“She’s a cat, a blue russian from Earth, my sister Allura bought her with me in mind. She’s the closes thing I have to visiting other worlds…” Lance murmured, his voice growing faint, a tear threatening to fall. “She’s my little spark of freedom. Once I am wedded off to some Alpha brute I won’t be able to even think of leaving the planet.” Hiccuping Lance’s tears began to drip once more, the prince cradling the kitten closer to his heart, his head bowing. Lance hated knowing that the knight was seeing him cry once more, fearing that the alpha would roll his eyes and treat him like the cry baby he was, it was enough to make Lance hiccup once more in trying to quell his tears. Risking a glance up he saw the knight giving him a look torn between sympathy and wanting to help, the knights hand twitching at his side. Lance wished his bed would swallow him up into a pile of blankets and pillows, at least then Shirogane wouldn’t be able to see him cry. “I- I am sorry you have to see me like this, i must look like a total crybaby.” Lance sniffled, biting his bottom lip hard enough that it began to ache. 

“Forgive me, your highness, for speaking out of line,” Shirogane started, reaching under his chest piece of armor to pull out a square piece of black fabric. With great care he stepped over, kneeling before the prince to gaze upon him, reaching out gently to dry the tears that rolled down Lance’s cheeks. “I do not think you are a cry baby, I believe you are a prince who has been given a tough role to play in life. You have been very brave tonight to go down there despite your hesitance. It takes great bravery to leave a bad situation than to stay and have a worse outcome.” Allowing Lance to take the black fabric from him Shirogane offered the prince a warm smile, his brow relaxing. Getting off from his knee he moved back to the window, his attention soon on the door.

Without a warning Princess Allura walked in, her cheeks colored from wine and her eyes hard as she headed over to her brother, the look of discontent clear upon her face. “Lance just what are you doing up here? Mother and Father are not pleased with your running off, do you know how many will have to be apologised too? You weren’t even there for the cutting of your cake!” Huffing Allura soon turned her attention towards the knight. “And what do you say, knight Shirogane Takashi? You were supposed to make sure he was safe and in place!”

“It is not his fault Allura!” Lance snapped, letting the kitten down onto the bed; getting shakily to his feet he limped over towards his sister, his hand clenching the wet black fabric in silence, wishing it gave him strength. “I was down there tonight, and i left after those- those pigs spoke about me like i was some sort of breeding cattle! Shirogane brought me up here after I ran off and twisted my ankle! He did nothing wrong, it was all me!”

Blinking in surprise of her brother’s outbursts Allura commanded Lance sit upon his bed for her to check his ankle, her brows furrowing at seeing the swelling and bruising. With nimble fingers she began to slip the heel off, casting her brother a sympathetic look when Lance hissed with pain. “Your story does check out, but Lance you must realize Mother and Father are only doing this to try and keep you happy. Don’t you want to feel protected and safe?”

“Not with some bastard alpha i don’t know.” Lance crossed his arms over his thin chest, “father simply wants me gone so that he doesn’t have to see the daily reminder of his mistake.”

No matter what Allura urged she was unable to stop her brother from growing distant, her eyes dropping sadly.

“Lance… wait here, I will be back, maybe i can find something to make you happy again.” She offered, casting the knight a pitying smile on her way out from the room, door closing silently behind her.

“I won’t let them pin the blame on you” Lance finally said after a moment of glaring at the floor, having found a brick behind the knights head suddenly very interesting to look at. “I’m sorry you are stuck babysitting a problem like me.”

“Nonsense, I much enjoy talking with you. After tonight I am sure you’ll feel better in the morning.” Shirogane offered his encouragement, finding himself trying not to continue his insistent gazing upon the prince, noticing that with the prince’s make up off that the other had a dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose, the very sight of them adding to Lance’s beauty. Finding himself staring the knight glanced away, a smile tugging on his lips, knowing that the prince’s cheeks were flushed pink from catching the knight watching.

“Does this mean you are my knight for now on?” Lance questioned, doing his best not to sound desperate despite wishing with all his heart that Shirogane would be the one to watch over him. 

“The instructions from the king were clear, i would be watching over you until the day you are wedded.” Shirogane placed his hand over his heart, bowing lowly, “a great honour for me.I will do everything in my power to protect you, your highness.”

“It’s Lance.”

“Hmm?” Shirogane glanced up at that, his head cocking slightly in question.

“Don’t call me your highness, I want you to call me Lance.” The prince instructed, picking up his kitten once more to pet, curling his finger under her chin to nuzzle. “I don’t care what your code of ethics say, I want to be called Lance!”

Chuckling at the way the prince pouted, Shirogane nodded, resting his arm by his side. “Yes your- I mean, yes Lance.”

Smiling Lance opened his mouth to speak, closing his words off at seeing his sister return with two plates in her hands. Allura slipped through the room with ease, handing Lance a plate that held a thick slice of what appeared to be chocolate cake slathered thickly with dark chocolate icing and strawberries garnishing the sides of the plate. 

“Here Lance, this should make you feel better.” Turning to Shirogane she held out a plate for Shirogane to take, her smile small. “Here, for watching over my brother tonight, I hope you enjoy it. It is Lance’s favorite.”Allura soon turned, gazing at her brother sadly, watching him eating his cake slowly, un enthusiastically how he normally would. “Lance, please try and be grateful, tonight was supposed to be about you. You may not enjoy the role you have been given to play, but we each must play our role without fail. If father comes tomorrow to see you, smile and be respectful, don’t make this all about you when there are other things at work.”

Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead, offering the knight a small farewell for the night. Her footsteps sounded loud to Lance, his cake placed to the side, his mouth suddenly tasting like ash.Oh how he hated when Allura sided with their parents, it always cut him deeply, to feel so betrayed by his own sibling when she herself was supposed to help stick up for him, what with her being a willful Alpha like their father.

“Lance, please eat, it might make you feel better.” Shirogane offered, taking a bite of his own cake curiously, having been raised in a poverty stricken household, sweets were still a bit new to him. He found the chocolate and frosting to be very rich, and found that despite the overly sugar taste, he quite enjoyed the taste intermixed with the strawberries. “The cake is quite good, I can see why it is your favorite.”

Lance cracked a smile at that, taking another small bite, watching Shirogane eat brought a blush to his cheeks, a fact he quickly chastised himself for. He should not be blushing over something so trivial as Shirogane eating his favorite treat, and yet he couldn't help but smile over the fact that this year he was eating cake with someone who had been genuinely kind to him rather than pitying him or playing him as the fool. Lance just silently prayed to any god or goddess listening that it was not all just an act. He feared his poor heart would shatter if that were the case, having found himself growing attached to the knight despite the short hours they had spent together. Eating happily Lance found himself not minding the relative quietness, pushing the kit away ever so often when he saw a tiny paw trying to grab a taste.

“Let’s go out tomorrow.” Lance grinned, his eyes flashing. “You heard my sister, my parents are upset, tomorrow is the perfect day to go to the beach! They get to calm down and I get some space away from the castle. And with you there I will be fully protected.”

“I don’t know Lance…”

“Please Shirogane! I will be on my best behaviour! Prince’s honour!” Lance pouted, his bottom lip jutted out and his eyes gazing up at Shirogane sadly.

“I suppose a day from the kingdom wouldn’t be so bad.” The knight sighed in defeat, speaking up before Lance could open his mouth. “But absolutely no running off! If we are to leave tomorrow you are to stay close to me, understood?”

Lance nodded eagerly, it was very rare for him to get the chance to go swimming, and he was absolutely thrilled at the chance of being on the beach- no alpha’s, no beta’s, just him and the water.

And Shirogane.

The thought brought another dusting of color to Lance’s cheeks, his smile still growing however. Finishing his cake in several quick bites he placed the plate away from the kitten, looking to Shirogane with a smile. The color crept down his neck at seeing and feeling the knight lean forward, the knight wiping off a bit of chocolate that had been on the corner of Lance’s lips.

“I apologize, you had a bit of chocolate smudged.” Shirogane informed, licking the chocolate off his thumb when he thought Lance wasn’t looking. “I will be leaving the plates out for the maid to collect, is there anything at all you require, Lance?”

Lance shook his head, getting up slowly from the bed to limp over to his make up area, wiping the rest of the make up from his face with a moistened towel, soon applying a light lotion to hydrate his skin for the night. With offered help from the knight Lance made it to the private bath chamber that was connected to his room, the prince leaning upon the wash basin as he took hold of his toothbrush, beginning his nightly routine. Lance couldn’t deny the fact he liked being clean- he took better care of his skin and teeth more than his sisters, going as far as spending at least an hour a day in the bath chamber exfoliating and pampering himself. Most nights he would soak in his large tub with bubbles and the kitten by the rim, however tonight he merely brushed his teeth until they were pearly white and removed his clothing with the help from the knight. Clad in only black undergarments Lance was helped back to his bed, the knight all but carry him. Lance made a nest like structure out of his pillows and blankets, curling up around his blue lion plush and a black lion he had resting by the foot of the bed, the kitten soon joining him. Smiling sweetly to the knight Lance yawned, feeling the stress of the day melting from him at seeing the knight watching over him, kindness shining in those warm gray eyes that gave Lance the shivers.

“You promise we get to go the beach tomorrow?” Lance asked behind another yawn.

“Yes your- yes Lance, we will go to the beach tomorrow.” Shirogane promised, beginning to turn the lights down low, checking the windows for threats before bidding the prince good night, heading for the door.

“Goodnight Shirogane.”

“Shiro.”

“Hmmm?”

“You may call me Shiro if you wish.” Shiro smiled, his face half lit by the light from the hallway. Lance could only smile back, his heart skipping a beat.

“Good night Shiro.” Cuddling the black lion closer Lance sighed, finding himself alone in the room, he could not wait for morning. Oh how he loved the ocean. By his head Lance was lulled into dozing by the kit’s rumble of a purr.


	3. Chapter 3

The light of dawn had barely crept through the curtains, while the warmth of the many blankets and softness of the pillows tried to keep their hold upon the prince despite his best attempts to get out of bed. Lance’s ankle throbbed with protest at being moved. It could not be helped however, with the promise of finally being able to see the ocean again Lance was more than happy to trudge through a bit of exhaustion and pain if it meant that outcome. 

Slipping from bed Lance tucked one of his smaller lion plushes up against the kitten to make up for him leaving, a content smile slipping on his lips at watching the bluish gray cat continue sleeping. Taking his steps slow, and careful to walk more on the balls of his feet than his heel, Lance made it over to his walk in closet, leaning up against one of the walls for support whilst he glanced through his collection of various clothing pieces, selecting with a simple ‘ah’, a pair of baby blue shorts with a simple white stripe on the sides, knowing full well that they hung off his hips in an enticing manner- it was no crime to want to feel attractive, even if it was for himself. Picking a white top and a see through blue beach robe of silk Lance began to hobble once more to the bathroom. Being of a omega class it was always a blessing and a curse that the prince did not have much for body hair despite his lush chocolate locks and slim eyebrows, it was just that he had a hard time growing hair on anywhere else, and even then most was waxed off immediately as per his Mother’s rules.

No one wanted a hairy omega.

Slipping off his black nightwear Lance applied a quick rub down on his naked legs and groin with almond extract and shea butter, applying the cream evenly over his hairless skin. Slipping the swim trunks up Lance wiped the excess of the cream off his hands before applying the sunning oil- a burnt Omega was not a very happy omega. With the top half of his body lotioned and oiled Lance tugged on the white top and robe, taking great care in washing his face and applying only the slight hint of oil to his skin. Rubbing just a bit of sweet scent to his wrist and behind his ears Lance smiled, using his fingers to comb through his hair messily, his reflection smiling back. Gaining rhythm with how he walked Lance left his room quietly, walking barefooted upon the cool stone floors.

With the hour still being early Lance was guaranteed to be undisturbed on his way to the kitchens, he made sure to take the back staircases that the servants used just to make sure. Quiet mornings such as this Lance found himself to enjoy, no meetings to attend, no loud outbreaks from guards or the royal family, just Lance, and a few maids that milled about in the large kitchens, breakfast preparations nearly completed. 

Grabbing a wicker basket used for trips Lance began to fill it with various fruits and sweets, wondering silently to himself just what the knight would like. Shirogane looked like one that would surely eat healthy, unlike Lance himself who lived off of natural sugar and carbohydrates. Heading for a loaf of bread and smoked meats Lance stopped at hearing a familiar laugh, his eyes widening with delight at seeing that it belonged to the ginger haired man that had acted as his playmate throughout his childhood.

“Coran! You’re back!” Lance called out, quickly stuffing a knife into the basket, waving animatedly for the royal adviser to notice him despite how empty the morning kitchen was.

Sweeping the kitchen quickly Coran’s emerald eyes caught sight of Lance, his tired expression all but melting away as he stepped aside from what he had been previously working on, heading for the prince, his mustache trimmed and his hair slicked back. Even in such early hour he wore his dark blue suit, a faint bit of white showing from the under blouse and a bit of silver of the buttons. Kindly Coran ran his hand through Lance’s hair, admonishing the prince playfully for being up so early. 

“My dear boy, what are you doing up? And after a rough night at that.” Coran frowned for only a moment. “Oh Lance, I am so very sorry I could not be here last night to offer you my support, I have barely arrived back and caught up just a mere hour ago from my travel to the South kingdom.”

“It’s okay Coran, my ankle is a little swollen but I feel better!” Lance shrugged, relieving Coran of his worries. “How was the South kingdom? Were you able to seal the trade?”

“Sealed and iron clasped.” Coran nodded, pulling out a small envelope from inside his breast pocket. “For missing your birthday celebration, please, take this. It is my gift to you.”

Excitedly Lance tore into the plane parchment envelope, pulling out a silver necklace with a teardrop diamond appearing pendant. At his touch the diamond went from clear to a soft bluish green, Lance's eyes wide. “It’s beautiful! Coran what does the color mean?”

“It’s a energy crystal. Depending on your emotions the color changes. Blue and green for levels of happiness and calm. Red for anger, pink for love, and black for depression and overall fear.” Coran explained, helping Lance slip the necklace on, adjusting the crystal so that it rested on his chest. “I see you are preparing to leave the castle, where do you think you are going?”

“The Ocean!” Lance smiled, his crystal turning a dark green, he held out the basket for Coran to inspect, not before grabbing some silk napkins, his smile widening. “The new knight Shirogane is taking me there today, I thought it would be nice to make a picnic for us.”

Nodding in understanding Coran’s smile dropped, the advisor looked to have wanted to say something more, yet stopped. He knew full well that his words would break the Prince’s young heart, and that it would be better for Lance to have at least one peaceful day before the storm to come.

‘That is very kind of you.” Coran ran his fingers once more through Lance’s hair, kissing the prince’s brow. “His room is across from mine in the west wing, i’m sure he will be very happy to see you taking initiative.” 

“Do you really think so?” Lance asked, hesitant, his grip tightening on the baskets handle. He gazed at Coran with wide eyes, his cheeks darkened at the thought of being told how good of a job he did for packing their lunch despite the fact that a maid could have easily done it. Would he be told he did a good job? Or scolded for keeping too much weight on his sore ankle. Lance didn’t know the knight long enough to know, and that made his heart beat quickly; he wanted to make this alpha happy, he wanted to be in Shiro’s good graces, more than anything. For once in his young adult life Lance wanted to make a alpha that wasn’t related to him, proud. Biting his bottom lip Lance’s cheeks colored darker at hearing Coran’s good natured laugh, the ginger haired man brushing his white gloved hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“Go and find out, and do be careful out there, I can sense we’re in for a warm day!”

Nodding Lance held the basket so that it rested on his hip, walking with the weight on his toes of his sore foot. The stairs were a bit of a problem, corrected he found by hoping unceremoniously up the stairs on his good leg,the action bringing out a soft laugh from him at surely how pathetic he looked, the basket bouncing as he did so. One at the top of the stairs the prince was met by a knight that gave him only a cold look, the foreign alpha raising a brow, the words he murmured under his breath only brought a small frown to his lips, his smile nearly returning at the thought that soon he would be out of the castle and free from judgement.

“Omega Bitch.”

Lance curled his fingers into a fist, the knight had purposely said his words louder for him to hear. If Lance had been stuck in the castle all day he would have snapped at the knight if only to have a reason to hide out in his room. Raising his fist Lance knocked upon the chamber door he hoped would be Shirogane’s, suddenly feeling very small. He felt small both physically and in demeanor, the basket feeling far too light for his liking- did he not pack enough? What if the Alpha wanted something different? Would Shirogane appreciate being woken up by an Omega just to go swimming so early in the morning?

All these thoughts swam and turned in Lance’s mind, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip until he heard the chamber door open, warm gray eyes blinking away the last of sleep, white locks falling into them.

“Your highness?” Shirogane withheld a yawn, a metal encased hand coming up to stroke the white hair out of his face. Despite the early hour Shirogane was dressed in a casual black two piece suite, the sleeves cut short to reveal one arm encased in metal and the other bare, a short blade at his hip. Arching a brow the kind alpha glanced into the basket Lance had been holding, a flicker of a smile on his lips, silent surprise in his eyes. “Lance, did you prepare all this yourself?”

Lance’s tongue felt thick in his mouth, he wanted to say yes, to exclaim it proudly, yet he could only nod in fear of making himself look a fool. Smiling silently at Shirogane’s praise Lance felt his cheeks heating up, catching the knight gazing at his attire, gray eyes quickly gazing away at being caught. 

“Can we go to the beach now? I know it’s still really early but I just can’t wait! The ocean is so pretty first thing in the morning, and I haven’t been there in so long.” Smiling   
almost pleadingly Lance made his eyes widen, his bottom lip soon jutting out into a pout. “Please Shiro? I promise I won’t run off or misbehave, promise!”

Chuckling at the Prince’s pleading the knight agreed, taking the basket from the dark skinned prince, quickly explaining that he did not mind carrying the basket, only to blink in surprinse once the Prince all but snatched it back, cheeks dusted pink.

“I don’t mind carrying it! You’re my protector, not my nurse made.” Lance murmured,blinking curiously when Shirogane offered him his elbow.

“Then please, take my arm, I can see you favoring your unharmed foot, I would rather help take your weight than to have you hurt yourself.” Shirogane offered, steadying Lance when the other took hold of his arm, the chamber door closing quietly behind them. “I must ask, Lance, where are your shoes?”

Walking with more of his weight on the knight, Lance merely laughed, his smile widening in delight. It was not princely to be seen in such a way, but he did not care, if there was one thing Lance hated most about being a royal, it was being forced to wear shoes. He much rathered feeling cold stone and warm sand against his feet over the hard leathers and metal of the heels and boots he was usually forced to wear. With pride he told Shirogane just that, wiggling his toes for emphasis, the knight chuckle at the way he acted. Holding onto the knight's arm Lance found that he didn’t much mind holding onto the alpha, in fact, it was quite nice to have an alpha help him, to be shown such genuine kindness. Lance knew far too many that would have demanded he put on another pair of heels and walk himself to the beach if he wanted to go so badly. It must have shown on Lance’s face the way his thoughts turned stormy, for Shirogane began to talk softly that Lance looked better when he was smiling, offering sweet words to cheer the prince up rather than intrude or demand to know what had the prince near scowling.

“Lance, how did you sleep last night?” Shirogane asked after helping Lance reach the outer garden wall, having the prince sit down upon a stone bench whilst the knight knelt to check on his ankle, warm fingers taking great care in moving the sore joint. Up and down, side to side,all motion was checked under Shirogane’s watchful eye, the swelling had gone down over the knight, the only indication of harm was a bruise over the ankle itself. “I do hope we have an understanding. If your ankle hurts at any time i shall carry you. We don’t have to return, however I am not letting you harm the muscles. Is that understood?”

Oh how Lance wanted to lean his neck back and whine, telling the other he understood, he settled for smiling and exclaiming he understood, chastising himself for letting his emotions and hormone cloud his way of thinking.

‘Stay in control Lance, you can do it.’ The prince thought to himself, stepping up, his hand automatically taking hold of Shirogane’s elbow. With help continuing they walked from the outer garden towards the grassy hill that dipped steeply towards a grassy field, beyond it Lance knew the sandy beaches to begin, the water in the far distance calling for him, his heart pounding. Oh how it had been too long since the last time he had this sort of freedom,to feel the grass underneath his feet rather than stone and carpeting. The prince was no longer aware he had let go of the knight's arm, limping quickly towards the higher grass, ignoring the request to slow down. If anything, he sped up, wishing to strip himself of the responsibility of being a prince, of being an omega- he wanted to be Lance!

“Lance wait up!” Shirogane called, chasing after the tan skinned prince, catching him before Lance tripped. He hated to do this without consent, but with Lance’s need for haste, Shirogane caught him around the middle, his bare left arm taking hold under Lance’s long legs whilst his metal encased arm held Lance’s back, the basket clutched by Lance whom squeaked in mild surprise at being carried in such a way, his blue eyes meeting gray.

“Sh-Shiro! Let me down, I want to go to the ocean, now!” Lance whined, clinging to the knights neck when Shirogane continued to walk, the knight shaking his head.

“You ran off, you already broke your promise,what if there had been bandits hiding in the tall grass, Lance? No, I will carry you until we get to the beach.” Shirogane smiled, a sense of pride washing over him, a sense he was trying not to regret, after all,Lance might have been a beautiful Omega but Lance as not his to pursue. Lance was a prince of the Kingdom of the North, and he himself was a lowly ranked knight that had been skilled enough and blessed enough to leave the training pit in order to serve the royal families. He would have to ignore the roaring of instincts that washed over him. Lance was not his- the pretty omega in his arms was not his to court. Shirogane knew not how tightly he carried Lance, nor how unnecessarily close he cradled him to his chest, his face stern due to the inner battle he raged between his duty, his status and his authoritative side that howled loudly that duty be damned. 

Lance, however, did not mind the closeness, feeling safe in the arms of his appointed protector. There was just something so very comforting about being held by a trusted alpha, Lance wondered for a moment if perhaps the other liked holding him as much as Lance like being held, he knew better than to ask, lest his heart be broken by the answer he knew- thought he knew the other would say. Sighing Lance continued to hold the basket to him, unaware that the crystal around his neck bled from blue to a soft purple, hints of pinks beginning to swirl in the crystal.

At the sight of the white sand Lance was let down- much to both their silent disappointments. Lance took the sand slowly as to not roll his ankle, his eyes widen in delight at feeling the sand slip between his toes, the salty cool air rolling off the ocean and the warmth of the sun kissing upon his skin. Further on the beach Lance walked, stopping about ten minutes into walking in order to set down his basket, slipping the blue robe off to remove his white top, the robe slipped right back on, the silk caressing his skin much like cold fingers. Smiling at the knight, Lance reached up to subconsciously play with a lock of his own hair, his head tilting in a way he hoped the other would enjoy, his blue eyes flashing with teasing.

“Come on Shiro, you’re going into the water too, right?” Lance asked, slipping his robe back off, his hips swishing, the fabric clinging to him still. “Please? It won’t be fun if you aren’t there to play with.”

For the first time since meeting, Lance saw a look of hesitation and dare he say it, fear in Shirogane’s warm gray eyes, the knight looking out over the water,soon shaking his head, his metal encased hand running through his tuft of white hair. 

“No Lance, I am afraid I will not be joining you for your swim. But do not fear, I will be watching you closely should you need my assistance.”

Lance frowned, feeling almost childish for doing so. He had wanted Shirogane to play with him, none of his guards or even his own family would play in the water with him. If he had known he would be swimming by himself he would have left the castle without his knight. And then Lance felt guilty for those selfish thoughts. He looked to Shirogane’s arms,realizing that where the metal encasing ended, there were scars, thick, angry scars that had been covered up the evening before, and Lance had been too nervous to even give the knight a proper look over earlier. Lance was no fool, he soon realized it wasn’t an arm encased in metal- no, that was Shirogane’s arm!

Shifting on his feet Lance fought the rude urge to ask about the arm- he knew better than to ask! Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he nodded, telling the knight in a jumble of words that he was going to head out into the water. He didn’t add however the fact that he needed space, his thoughts all a jumble. Not only was Shirogane a knight, a breathtakingly attractive Alpha, but had an arm made out of the highest quality mechanics that the kingdom’s crafters and metal specialist could make. All those thoughts alone made Lance’s head spin. Where others would find flaws in the scars and metal arm, Lance saw beauty, a life lived. He wanted to trace the scars with his finger tips, to kiss each metal digit- his thoughts were becoming to hormonal!

“Be careful!” Shirogane called out, watching the prince all but run towards the lazy morning waves. Removing his boots the knight took a seat in the sand, watching with curious eyes as Lance hobbled into the water, the prince shrieking with joy over the chill. Shirogane flexed his metal fingers- they were not the ones he was born with, and yet they felt like the original flesh and bones- they moved how they were supposed to and controlled with ease, and yet, he saw the way Lance’s eyes widened at seeing his scars and robotech, did the other think him impaired to the other knights? Was Lance thinking of just how pathetic and broken he looked with such ugly scars and metal?

Shirogane tried not to dwell upon his thoughts, but oh how it was difficult, his inner Alpha growling that he was just as strong as any other alpha out there, that he could protect the prince with ease- to be a good mate and protect over the omega.... And there laid the problem, the prince was not his omega. Was not one for him to court or to think about in such a way. And how that hurt, it was very hard to find an omega- anyone really to catch Shirogane’s eye, and there before him laid the prince on a silver platter and he could not touch, should not even really be observing despite doing so anyways.

Why were the gods so cruel?

 

Swimming through the cool ocean water Lance felt his mind and body slip away, he was one with the water, his heart beat the rolling of the waves, his breathe the the blowing of the ocean breeze. He had heard once when he was younger that each living creature had an element that they could connect with, if that were true he believed his to be water. There was just something natural he felt in being immersed in the cool water, unaffected by the salty water that splattered on his lips. He wished with all his heart that he could stay in the water, to never walk on land again, to be in the constant rhythm that guided his heart and breath.

His thoughts soon turned to his knight that sat upon the beach. It was almost cruel how the gods had sent him such a kind, caring alpha, and yet he could not have him. The fear of rejection and the fear of Shirogane being sent away almost too much for him to even attempt to showing interest. Shirogane was the first knight to show him kindness- the first alpha to hold him closely without showing signs of lust- did he truly want to ruin what he was given?

Sighing Lance took a deep breath and dove under the water, swimming down into the deep depths until he touched the sandy bottoms, bubbles escaping his mouth slowly. For a moment he simply… existed. He replaced himself with a simple thought, peeling back the layers of responsibility and examining what remained.

There remained ‘Lance’. There remained a love for soft fabrics, plushed toys and a kindness towards all creatures.

Swimming back up Lance blinked the water from his eyes, spying Shirogane at the edge of the water, gray eyes wide.

“You- you weren’t coming back up…” Shirogane spoke quietly, he had looked ready to jump into the water had Lance not resurfaced. “Lance?”

“I- I’m sorry.” Lance’s cheeks heated up, he swam over to the surface, getting up and out of the water with one of his purest smiles, water dripping down his body, the keeping his skin glistening. Wringing his hair out Lance headed back over to the basket, his tummy growling from skipping breakfast. Upon his knees he knelt, beginning the task of using the knife to cut up an apple into slices, offering the knight one when Shirogane approached. “These are honey blossom’s, my favorite.” Smiling at seeing the knight take the offered slice Lance happily bit into his, enjoy the rich honey taste and tartness that the fruit flesh offered. 

“They’re good.” Shirogane murmured, watching Lance from his peripherals for a moment, unaware that Lance had begun talking, the prince’s eyes watching the waves that lapped at the sand.

“When I was a kid I used to come out here with Coran all the time. We used to wade in the water and he would teach me how to identify different shells and even estimate the tides rising and falling hours.” Lance handed Shirogane a few more slices, eating his own slowly. “We used to sit here and have our lunches together- I’m glad he’s liking his new position, and I’m glad… glad that i could come here with you and show you the ocean. Even if you don’t go into the water.” Lance added as an afterthought, licking and sucking the juice from his fingers. Sighing peacefully he reached into the basket for yet another golden red orb of an apple, simply cutting it in half, chewing thoughtfully on his piece. “Where did you grow up, Shiro?”

Taking a bite Shirogane wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his wrist, brow furrowing in thought. “I grew up in the eastern kingdom of this planet, my father a knight, my mother a healer- they passed away when i was very young. I was raised mostly by various homes that took in strays before I was able to be accepted into training. My Father’s good name was what got my foot through the door. I’m fortunate to have come from such a family.”

“Do you miss them?” Lance asked, wincing at the way Shirogane shrugged his shoulders, the knight giving a small shake of his head.

“I don’t remember them, just a picture i have from when they were married. I think it’s better that I lost them young, it means i don’t live with knowing memories of them for   
too long. Though I do wonder if they would be proud of me.” He murmured, accepting the chunk of bread and smoked meat from the prince with a smile- it was nice to have such a pretty omega to give him food, despite the other not being his. It was the gesture and the time behind it that made the bread taste sweeter and the meat tender. 

“I think they would be.” Lance offered gently, eating his simple meal in comfortable silence that soon surrounded them, occasionally Lance would break off a piece of crust to toss to the gulls that would be brave enough to dash forward for the pieces, only to scuttle off quickly with their reward. Lance’s laugh was infectious, the knight found himself chuckling at the Prince’s antics, joining in casually, watching just how close the gulls would come just for a chance to be fed. 

Licking his finger tips of the last bits of food Lance settled down onto his back, his eyes closing whilst he lazily soaked under the warmth of the sun, the oil he used keeping his skin from burning. With Lance’s eyes closed he never saw the look on Shirogane’s face, the way the knight watched him with silent longing, torn between wanting to protect the unmated omega due to it simply being his job, and the fact that he wanted to protect the other. To keep the smile on Lance’s lips. When Lance smiled, Shirogane found himself smiling. He hadn’t smiled this much in years, nor did he ever think he would have another moment of being happy and at ease since his days fighting for the amusement of the other knights. 

It was nice… strange and just a tad frightening, but nice all the same.

The omega prince was just easy to get along with, and full of life that the knight found himself drawn to. Had he been of higher ranking he would have surely tried to court him; there was no way a prince like Lance could possibly fall for him, a knight of all things, was there?

Keeping silent vigil over the prince and the surrounding area Shirogane watched a few far off gulls fighting over sea weed, not a human soul in sight. It was strange being on a beach with no people, of course with this side being so close to the castle there were probably strict rules in effect to make sure the water was only accessible to the royal family and their casual outings. He thought how nice it would be to have that sort of luxury. Growing up with nothing more than scraps and dreams he learnt at a young age to appreciate what he had. And currently that was the warm sun warming his cool skin and the company of the prince whom may have fallen asleep in his sunbathing. Shirogane hid his amused smirk, turning to watch the gentle rising and falling of Lance’s chest, the sight calming to the knight. The omega prince looked beautiful, even in slumber, thick lashes fluttering whilst he dreamt, soft appearing lips slightly parted- Shirogane looked away before his thoughts could begin to turn lewd, his skin darkening with a blush. 

The prince was not out for long, the itch to get back into the water bringing a wide smile to his lips when he got up, apologizing in embarrassment to Shirogane for falling asleep before heading for the water once more. Lance did not bother to adjust the swim trunks that clung low on his hips, merely swaying his hips when he walked without paying attention, slipping back into the water as one did when entering their element. 

Oh how Shirogane silently wished he could have caught the sight of the prince with a camera of sorts, the prince looking so innocent when he had been walking, shorts low and hips swaying. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Shirogane continued to eat his bread, watching Lance alternate between swimming and floating on his back, the prince waving his arm when he saw Shirogane gazing at him. The prince once more called for Shirogane to join him, the prince whining.

“Pretty please?”” Lance whined, moving towards the beach, remaining in the water however practically laying in the sand, the waves lapping at his legs. With wide eyes Lance watched in excitement the knight approach, the knight retorting that he would only stick his feet in and that Lance needed to be careful not to get too muddy.

“Shiro, why don’t you like the water?”

Blinking at the innocent question Shirogane sighed, curling his metal fingers slowly, indicating for Lance to look at the appendage, even though Shirogane knew that Lance had guess the real purpose for such a creation. ‘It is waterproof, however, i don’t like getting it wet.” 

‘I can’t feel the water’ was what he wanted to say, being too proud to admit his own sadness and partial fear over loss of sensation.

Lance nodded, sitting up so that his backside rested in the sand, the waves licking up to his waist. “I see- well, as long as you get your feet wet I consider this a victory!” Lance laughed loudly, getting Shirogane to subconsciously chuckle at the prince’s antics.

“Yes, the water does feel nice.”

Lance moved over to where Shirogane stood, resting by the knights leg, quiet in his watching the water, merely allowing himself to feel rather than to talk. 

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to ever have to meet another alpha again.” Lance whispered,bringing his knees up to his chest, resting his chin between them whilst his arms wrapped around them. “I don’t want to be courted by some big brute or some cold hearted beta… do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

Oh how Shirogane wanted to embrace the suddenly insecure Omega, to rub his cheek against Lance’s neck and tell him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him and that he was one of the sweetest omega’s he had ever met. And yet he said none of that, only placing his hand softly on Lance’s shoulder in silent comfort, the prince leaning back even heavier on the knight’s leg, head nuzzling the black fabric of his pants. In silence they sat until lance got up, taking the knights offered hand in getting up, uncaring that it was the hand made of metal. 

“Let’s go for a walk, I want to see more of the beach.” The diamond around Lance’s neck melted once more from a soft blue to purple, the color catching the knights eye, yet he did not comment on it, only curiously wondered what the changing of the colors meant. Without offering Lance’s hand curled around Shirogane’s arm in order to walk along the sand without disturbing his ankle, the knight merely keeping his usual strides shorter to keep pace with the prince, his free hand resting upon his short blade. The ocean beach was quite beautiful the more they walked along the sand, various sea shells littered the ground, accompanied by sand that shifted from white to pink depending on the particles, even a bit of vegetation grew, mostly long wiry grass, however flowers grew as well, small ones the color of lilacs and baby blues. The prince eagerly picked some, placing them behind his ears, giving one to his knight, laughing at shirogane’s blush, having to step on the tips of his toes for Lance to get the small flowers behind Shirogane’s left ear.

“Now we match!” Lance laughed, his fingers curling once more around Shirogane’s arm. Lance opened his mouth to speak once more, however he stopped, turning around once he caught whiff of a scent.

There was another alpha around.

And Lance did not like their scent.

Turning Shirogane’s gray eyes hardened, narrowed as he looked around, catching sight of an alpha from across the sandy beach approaching; and by the way Lance clung to his arm and shook with barely restrained fear, Shirogane knew the approaching man was not someone he wanted around.

“Lance, calm, I am here.” Shirogane whispered, stepping forward to shield Lance with his body, his sword being drawn. “State your name and purpose!”

“Now, now, is that any way at all to speak to a royal guest of the King?” The tall alpha chuckled, his tone of voice conceited, his words sharp. The alpha that approached was tall, much taller than lance by a good two feet, his skin an ashy purple with two scars running down his face over each eye, the healed skin reddish tinged. The Alpha’s eyes were sharp, hungry and golden hued, locking automatically on Lance's, full lipped mouth opening to reveal sharpened teeth. With long white hair hanging over one of his shoulders, pointed ears were shown, the very lobes pierced. The alpha was dressed in richly colored fabrics, the suite clinging to his body in all the right places, a dark gray with crimson embroidery and capelet. This alpha smelt of smoke and wine.

This alpha that stepped closer to Lance and Shirogane, was Prince Lotor of the South. 

“My dearest Lance it has been much too long since our last meeting.” Lotor’s voice was soft, his tone smug, oh how the Prince of the south cherished the look of fear on the young Omega’s face. “Did Coran not speak of my arrival?”

Lance’s stomach dropped, the world around him suddenly felt much colder and farther away. He felt like he was going to begin to suffocate.

He felt like he was falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did take certain liberties with eye colors and the such.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no moment to hesitate, with blue eyes rolling back in their sockets Shirogane was quick to step back, his arm wrapping around the prince before he could collapse fully into the sand, taking the brunt of the prince’s weight. The Galran Prince before him showed no sign of remorse or caring, merely flickering his eyes from the unconscious prince to the knight, an annoyed sigh escaping him.

“It appears you are not welcome here. I suggest leaving on your own, unless you wish me to escort you away.” Shirogane practically snarled, his tone holding no hesitation, his eyes narrowed into cold gray slits. “Prince or not, it is my duty to uphold the safety and care of his highness, and that means both physical and mental.”

Unfazed by such a display of anger the Galran simply approached, stopping just short of an arms length in reach, his attention brought to his own sharp nails, his lips tugging into a smirk. “How interesting, a broken knight in charge of an Omegan prince, do remind me however, do your ranks put you above a King Alpha?” 

Shirogane bit his tongue, the words the Galran used were picked with care, design to cut deep despite what Prince Lotor’s bored tone suggested.

“No?” The Alpha Prince practically cooed, his teeth flashing. “I did not think so. I will ask once, and only once, for the sake of the omega, hand Prince Lance over to me, or i’ll give that ugly face of yours another scar.”

It took most if not all of Shirogane’s strength not to bare his teeth and growl, the need to prove himself stronger than the Galran alpha before him almost too much for him to ignore. With the stirring against him and the sound of Lance groaning as he came to consciousness, shirogane continued to hold his ground silently. It was only after Lance blinking his eyes open slowly and whimpered that Shirogane stepped back, moving in front of Lance to put himself between Lance and the Alpha that was causing such distress.

“Do not fear, Lance, I have you.” Shirogane reminded softly, unflinching of the Galran prince’s glare. “Say the word and I will force him away from you.”

Lance’s heart rate quickened, the crystal around his neck swirling into a dark inky black, his knees shook. The memories of his time with the other prince that he had tried to keep at bay for so long were pushing once more on the forefront of his mind, his grip on Shirogane’s arms tightened. In a soft voice, almost barely above a breath he whispered to his knight, his eyes closing tightly, shaking his head to ground himself in the moment rather than his memories.

“Please Shiro...make him go away!”

“As you command.” Letting the prince down with care onto the sand Shirogane stepped forward toward the Galran prince, short blade out, eyes narrowed. “As i had stated just a minute ago, my duty to protect Prince Lance is my main priority, and he does not wish for you to be here. I suggest leaving, unless you wish to cause an incident that would affect both kingdoms.”

Prince Lotor’s eyes narrowed, his sight set upon the prince in the sand whom refused to open his eyes, the dark skinned prince’s knees brought up to his chest. It was beautiful to see the other looking so afraid, so fragile despite two years passing since their original ‘courtship’, Lotor wondered idly if Lance’s skin could still bruise and break just the same as it had before. The knight protecting the omega was troubling indeed, most would have stepped away to let Lotor do as he pleased with his rightful Omega, and yet this one remained at Prince Lance’s side. Even threatened him.

This knight was far too protective for Prince Lotor’s liking.

The knight had been correct in his threatening of a inter kingdom incident comment, with no one around but the three of them, though he himself was an alpha, there were too many in the kingdom that would coo and console the ‘poor omega’, which in turn would reflect poorly upon him. He would play the knight's hand for now, but that did not men he would sit back and let the two of them call the shots.

He had come to the kingdom of the North to once more court the omega prince. And courting he vowed he would do. After all, his bed had been so cold since Lance left, and none of his ‘toys’ lasted long after the first few days of use. 

Stepping back Prince Lotor chuckled, the sound soft and husky, his cat like eyes rolling up to gaze upon the knight, it was easy to see that Shirogane was fully prepared to make good on his threat of removing Lotor, had it been any other the Galran prince would applaud such loyalty, however, coming from a knight wishing to keep him away from his future mate to be, Lotor found himself thoroughly annoyed. But for appearance sake the Galran prince smiled, turning slowly on the heel of his black boot, turning so that the knight could still see one of his eyes and his sharp teeth.

“Remember your place, broken knight. You may have him by your side, but tonight you will find that you can not keep him away from whom he will belong to. Until then, my dearest omega, i do hope you will remember that i am thinking of you.” 

Lance whimpered at the alpha prince’s words, only opening his eyes when he felt the cool fingers of Shirogane’s metal arm brush against the back of his neck. Lance’s eyes quickly glanced down, his teeth digging into his bottom lip- he had shown Shirogane just how weak he was, made himself seem to be just like the helpless omega he always feared himself to be. Lance could feel his chest tighten with shame, his tears prickling with tears he refused to shed. Only when the cold metalic fingers brushed down his neck did Lance look up, spying Shirogane kneeling before him, the fingers of his fleshed hand cupping Lance’s cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing under his eye.

“Lance, are you okay?” Shirogane asked quietly, keeping his voice low incase the galran prince could still hear them. “I do not know much about Prince Lotor, but if your reaction to his presence is anything to go by, I do not think he is a very good person for you to be around.”

Lance released a shaky breath, his left hand drawing random shapes in the sand beside him, it was a wonder at all how he hadn’t have just ran the moment he had smelt Lotor’s scent. Rolling his head to the side Lance shyly observed his knight, warm gray eyes observing quietly, hinting that he was not judging, merely curious, worried even over the omega that was in his care. The warm flesh was soon moved from Lance’s cheek, only for the hand to thread its fingers through dark brown locks before Shirogane offered to carry him back to the castle, only for the prince to shake his head, however still taking Shirogane’s hand in standing up, his cheek warm from where the knight had touch him.

“I don’t want to go back- can we go somewhere else?” Lance quietly asked, pointing to a thicket of trees further down the beach, his eyes imploring that they go there, not wanting to return back to the castle,not wanting to run into the Galran prince again or to hear from his family just how proud and approving they were of Prince Lotor giving Lance another ‘chance’. The thought alone made Lance’s mouth fill with bile.

Not waiting for Shirogane to accept Lance released his hold on his hand and began to walk, arms crossing over his chest, oh how he was wishing he kept his robe on, wanting some sort of protection around himself,even if it was just having the feeling of silk over his skin. The trees were larger up close, several large trees standing together near the end of the beach, separating where the beach ended and the small forest began, offering shade and large fallen logs for those to come and relax on. Normally Lance loved lazing up under the shade, using the logs as a place to lay and nap. Today however he used the area as a place to hide, slipping over one of the fallen logs in order to sit behind it, his knees once more brought to his chest whilst his arms wrapped around them, his face pressing against his thighs. He felt suddenly disgusting despite having gone through his morning routine and have been soaking in the ocean- his skin just suddenly felt itchy, dirty and something he wished he could rip off, why did it have to be Prince Lotor? Any other alpha that would try to court him he could just push away until they tired of his antics- and all of them did in time.

But not Prince Lotor!

Prince Lotor was patient, cunning and more than able to trick Lance’s behaviours around to get a reaction that the alpha could use to overpower him. To act in line, to be respectful and obedient was what Lotor wanted from him- there was no winning situation that Lance could think of. The alpha seemed to have been born if only to torment Lance, those golden hued eyes forever scorched into his mind, reminding him whenever he saw them that he was just a pawn, a piece for the prince to win and gain and use however the alpha saw fit. It was enough to make his teeth grind!

The sound of the log creaking was what alerted Lance that he was not alone, that the alpha knight had followed him, sat beside him, and said nothing. Lance continued to lean forward, his head tilting up just enough for his chin to rest on his knees, his eyes glassy, unfocused as he fell into his thoughts, leaning back when warm fingers stroked at the nape of his neck, urging him to lean backwards, his back resting against the knights leg, his head against the bent knee. Still Lance said nothing, the bitter taste finally having left his mouth, the scent of Lotor no longer around him. Lance turned his head just enough to catch Shirogane’s eye, the knight merely nodding, fingers caressing the nape of Lance’s neck. When Shirogane finally spoke his voice was full of understanding, his words kind where Lance had originally feared criticism and scorn.

“You do not have to speak of what has transpired between you two, just know it is my solemn duty and great honour to protect you from future advances or attacks.” Shirogane spoke, his fingers withdrawing, earning a whimper until they were placed back, a shadow of a smile on the knights lips. The fingers worked their way lazily from the nape of Lance’s neck to stroke their way through long, chocolate locks, nails gently massaging the scalp. Shirogane did not comment when he felt Lance curling in on himself once more, the dark skinned prince shuddering from an exhale, his eyes downcasted. Shirogane could tell that the prince was close to another break down, and where one might have judged the prince for having such a reaction, Shirogane understood. It was a hunch that he had,of the prince before him having post traumatic stress, and after seeing the way Lance curled in on himself, his bright smile gone from such an encounter, Shirogane knew that his hunch had been correct. 

Whatever Prince Lotor had done, it made Shirogane want to tear him apart all the more at seeing how his omega charge before him reacted 

“I- you are going to be hearing about it soon enough… I rather it come from me than anyone else…” Lance murmured, leaning forward, his eyes focusing on nothing before him, his hands shaking. “I hate alpha’s- I hate all of them...they always think they know what’s best, they act like they can change everyone’s minds or make them think the same as them… I met Prince Lotor originally when i was seven, he is six years older than me. We got along at first, he was the first person i met outside my family to play with. I only had been in the South kingdom for a little bit, and soon returned. I thought that that was going to be all it was, just a quick visit whilst my Father and Lotor’s spoke of strengthening their forces…”

Shirogane’s stomach began to churn, spying the way the prince before him tensed, fingers knotting together tightly.

“Did you know you can force a barely teenage Omega into heat?” Lance whispered, looking finally at Shirogane, watching the way the knight’s eyes widened a fraction and his lips pursed into a deep frown. Lance saw the disgust on the knight’s face, and shrugged his shoulders, leaning forward. “If you think i’m disgusting then you are right. I couldn’t even do that right.”

“Lance- I do not think you are disgusting-”

“You’d be the first” The Prince nearly spat venomously. “My mother and father sent me away two years ago- they thought if i could go into heat and be claimed by Prince Lotor then perhaps i would become an obedient omega, have pups young and be out of their hair… but it didn’t work…” Lance’s skin paled, his shoulders shaking. “I don’t know how many times Prince Lotor bit me or dug at my neck, trying any tricks he could think of to make me fall into a premature heat. I finally stopped eating and drinking, i became so sickly they had to send me back to my parent’s kingdom- I can’t face him again Shiro! I would rather take your blade to my own throat now than to see him!”

Shirogane flinched at hearing such anger and despair in the prince’s voice, watching the prince stand up quickly, his hand wrapping around Shirogane’s handle of his short blade, only to be practically crushed by Shirogane’s hand wrapping around the prince’s wrist, forcing him to let go. It had torn at his heart however to see the once smiling omega before him act out in desperation- Shirogane knew that desperation,it was the same way he had once felt when he too thought of taking his own life after his first run in with the monster of a knight that had ripped his arm from his body. Narrowing his eyes and growling Shirogane forced Lance to back down, taking the prince’s hand from his handle, letting it go only when Lance backed up, his fingers of his other hand wrapping around his sore wrist, tears slipping slowly down his cheeks.

“Why?”

“Because I will not have you harm yourself. There will be no need of it.” Shirogane practically snarled, motioning for Lance to approach him, a request the other did not refuse, when Lance was in reach once more shirogane rested his metal hand on Lance’s hip, his other taking the sore wrist in his hold. Only after a deep breath was released did he pull Lance close, stepping up so that he could hold the shaking omega close to him. “I will not allow that monster to be alone with you, no matter what may be spoken tonight, i will not allow him to be near you. I will act as your sword and shield. Trust in me, trust that i will protect you.”

Lance shook, his head hurt, the thought to flee quickly shot down when he instinctively leant closer against his protector, rubbing his cheek upon Shirogane’s shoulder without thinking of the action, inhaling the comforting scent of the other, his aching wrist moved up for the knight to press a kiss to the underside of the wrist. A soft coo of a purr escaped Lance at feeling the warm lips pressing to his wrist, his cheeks heating up when he realized that he was still pressed flushed against Shirogane despite the hand no longer on his hip. Perhaps it was the fear of earlier still controlling him, or perhaps natural instinct, but Lance soon found himself not minding that the other was pressed against him, that he would surely be smelling of the knight when they parted. It was something that Lance wanted- needed. With little a thought Lance rubbed his cheek against the knight’s neck and purred just a bit louder at hearing Shirogane’s barely with held growl of delight, the knight soon stepping back, warm gray eyes clouded with confusion, and yet Lance did not see regret.

“Your highness, I apologize, I did not mean to scent mark you, that was not my intention, it was inappropriate of me to-”

“I don’t care.” Lance said simply,brushing a bit of hair out of his face, practically smiling wider at seeing Shirogane’s eyes widening just a fraction more. “If it had been something i did not have wanted i would say something. The fact is, it was nice. I trust you. And if it is because of your duty to protect me, well then I can always find a way to say you were protecting me.” Lance’s cheeks soon darkened. “But if you are repulsed from me doing such a thing...then surely i can find a way for you to be replaced so that i don’t disgust you further.”

“You do not disgust me.” Shirogane shook his head, his eyes hardening. “However you are correct I am your knight and you are my prince. You are not mine to claim, nor should I be doing such a thing when you yourself are still trying to clear your head of Prince Lotor.”

Lance pouted slightly, nodding, soon looking to his ankle, just a bit more swollen than it had been that morning. “Will you carry me back to the castle at least? I need a bath and something warm to wear, not to mention, I need to make sure my room is in one piece. If Lotor dares to harm Blue or any of my things, I want you to hang him from his entrails.” Lance huffed, taking hold of the knights neck when he was scooped up once more, his cheek resting against Shirogane’s neck. “Don’t worry about the basket or my robe, a maid will be picking them up later.”

Shirogane gave a small nod, aware that Lance was humming softly in content at being carried, it did however cause him to once more argue with himself, his alpha side practically roaring with content at having the omega in his arm accept his scent, whilst the more rational side of him saw too many consequences and problems arise. He did not care about his own reputation, as he could always manage to find a way around such challenges, it was more that he feared what would befall Lance if the prince was caught with such a scent on him, and what refusing Lotor might have in store for the omega. It mattered not for what the immediate future held, Shirogane had promised Lance he would protect him, and protect he would. Tightening his hold on the tan skinned prince, Shirogane continued across the beach, he would bring Lance back to his bedchambers and help the prince in drawing a bath, surely after a soak in the tub the scent would be off the prince. 

 

The walk back to the palace had been quiet, Lance was aware of the excited chatter and murmurs around the caste when he was brought to his room, even heard the whispering of his older sister to their mother- they all held such high hopes for Lance to fall in heat- the thought alone made Lance wish to vomit. Lance began to shake again when he was brought to his bed chambers, he could smell the foul scent of the alpha prince across the hall- surely it was his father’s doing in having the foreign prince being lodged across the hall from Lance’s own room. Only when lance was sat down upon his own bed and given his kitten to hold did he calm down, nuzzling the bluish gray furred creature, kissing it’s small muzzle before placing it over his shoulder, walking slowly to his closet once more, selecting a comfortable outfit for his appearance at dinner, a white pair of forming fitting slacks with a baby blue blouse that hung loosely off of him. Selecting a black sash for his hips Lance brought his clothes with him to the bathroom, making a small nest with them by the wash basin for the cat to nestle in whilst he showed Shirogane the proper way in drawing up a bath, chuckling at the confusion on the knight's face.

“No, you need to put the bubble lather in first, then the body conditioner. Or else the tub will be too slippery.” Lance laughed, adding a hand full of blue rose petals into the steaming tub, the scent of rich lavender and roses filling the room. Lance blushed before purposefully rubbing against the knight before undressing, tilting his head in confusion.   
“Aren’t you going to stay in here?”

“I believe in your abilities to bathe on your own.” Shirogane murmured, trying not to let his cheeks color, trying not to show just how much he had wanted to stay, and perhaps even join the prince. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, heading for the door. “I shall give you an hour, if you need me before then simply call for me, however i will be stepping out for a bit, as I need to make my rounds for the evening.”

Lance frowned, however sighed in understanding, stripping himself down before he stepped into the deep tub, settling down into the steaming water once the door was closed and he was left with his thoughts.

Part of him still shook in anger and fear of having Lotor so close by, he had been brief when discussing what the Prince had done to him, purposely skipping on the details of how the alpha had tied him up and had forced dry orgasms out of him, how Lotor had used his mouth countless times for his own sick pleasure, forcing him to swallow, forcing him to swallow countless vials of ‘herbal’ remedies to try and kick start his heat prematurely. The memories made Lance wish that he could sink down into the water and never return,made him wish that Shirogane was still holding him close. The knight had been so sincere in his speaking, how he wanted to protect Lance, the words still made his toes curl and his head swim with the memory of how Shirogane smelt. 

Status be damned, if Shirogane wanted him how Lance wanted him, then he would make sure it happened. If there was one thing that Lance could admit to himself was that he was greedy when it came to things he liked, and the alpha knight with warm gray eyes was someone he found he could like very much. 

Slipping deeper into the water so that only his eyes were visible, he slowly relaxed, eyes closed before slipping into complete submersion, allowing the hot water and fluffy bubbling foam to ease the tension from his thoughts and body.

 

“Are you sure this is what is best for Prince Lance?” Coran spoke up amongst the voices of nobility that sat in the chamber reserved for war planning, both Atlean and Galrans alike having come together to speak of the courtship possibility between Lance and Lotor.

“His highness, Prince Lotor had been much too kind to Lance the last time he attempted his courtship, he has been educated on the proper handling of Omega’s.” The Galran queen spoke out, her tone cold, eyes near slitted. “If this treaty of peace is to be solidified then ends must be met. Prince Lance must be claimed and mated to Prince Lotor by the next moon cycle, or else the South Kingdom will retract from further peace negotiations.”

Coran’s eyes were pleading as he gazed upon the Atlean king, the king’s eyes devoid of any sympathy. 

“That is acceptable. Prince Lance will be spoken to and made away of such arrangements. He will do what is right for our people and yours.”

With such words spoken Coran gazed over to Princess Allura, seeing for the first time that the princess looked sympathetic for the young prince. 

Perhaps there was still hope in gaining yet another alie for the omega prince’s side…

 

Slipping out from the bath Lance stood before the wash basin, using the cold water to cool down his heated skin, patting himself down with an almost impossibly soft towel. The bluish gray kitten merely watched him, her tail swishing with interest as she watched the prince apply his foundation and simple eyeliner, accentuating his ocean blue eyes even more. Drying his hair Lance attached his simple silver hoop earrings, giving himself a once over before beginning to dress, his hips swishing to a melody that played in his mind, the silky material of the blue dress shirt slipped on with ease. It was only when he began to pull on the white dress slacks did the prince lose his balance, having forgotten to put a towel down to stand on. With a yelp and a thud he fell back, twisting his already injured ankle out to try and catch himself, only for a resounding crunch to meet him. Stifling himself from moaning in pain Lance examined his ankle, already able to tell by the way the foot was angled that he had broken the ankle. Whimpering he attempted to stand up, only to find himself moving back to keep his ankle in place, hoisted up only by his elbows to keep from laying completely flat.

Oh how foolish Lance felt, his ankle throbbing in agony, the kitten by the wash basin looking him over, her ears pressing down in silent sympathy. Lance did not even know if Shirogane was back from his rounds yet, and surely the knight would find the break to be truly pathetic. Steeling himself for the worst Lance cleared his throat, calling out for his knight, only to be met with resounding silence.

“Shiro?” Lance tried again, his brows furrowing. Rolling himself to his side Lance huffed, more so angry at himself and in pain than anything else. He was no hopeless omega, he could get himself up off the floor! Gritting his teeth Lance muffled his scream of pain, forcing himself to his knees and soon too his feet, holding the side of the tub tightly to keep the weight from his broken ankle. With a hiss of pain he forced himself to pull the pants up the rest of the way, nearly collapsing at feeling white hot flames licking at his ankle, the agony nearly making him crumple. “You can do this Lance,you’re not worthless! Just gotta get your ass to bed and you’ll figure out what to do from there!” Lance snapped at himself, hobbling on his one good foot, letting the kitten down onto the ground before he forgot about her. He watched her with jealousy as she headed to the door with ease, her paws gently scratching before he could hobble over to open it for her, losing his balance once more, the pain being felt in his knees. 

The sound of the bed chamber door being opened caught Lance’s attention, and yet he did not speak up, nor did he attempt to walk again. With a huff and furrowed brows he began to crawl towards his bed, pointedly ignoring his knights words.

“Lance- Lance what happened to your ankle?!” Shirogane was quick to ask, stopping in his approaching when the omega prince snarled at him.

“I am fine! I can do this, I just fell in the bathroom is all.” Lance huffed, refusing Shirogane’s help until he got to the bed,whimpering with fresh pain when he attempted to get up, only to cave in and accept the knights help, being placed into the bed, his ankle handled with extreme care. 

“Lance your ankle is broken, why didn’t you just stay in place?” Shirogane began to chastise, his tone more worried than angry, his eyes narrowing. Sighing he took a step back. “I will need to get some supplies, your foot will need to be reset and I’m afraid you won’t be able to walk on it for a bit. Let me see what i can do.”

Lance nodded, suddenly feeling small once again, holding onto his stuffed black lion, watching Shirogane leave, his heart aching terribly. 

“I just wanted to show him that I wasn’t useless.” Lance whispered, making room for Blue when she jumped up onto the bed, the kitten nestling her head into his leg. Laying back against his various pillows and plush toys Lance sighed, pressing the palms of his hands softly against his eyes, only opening them again at the sight of the his chambers door opening a few minutes later, white hair and and golden hued eyes causing him to pale.

“Poor kitten, I have heard you have been injured, I am here to help.” The Galran prince cooed, stepping through the room, giving the odd plush toys and simple decorations a glance before approaching the paling prince, his smile wide and full of sharpened teeth. “Do not move my kitten, I can not set your foot properly if you do.”

Sharpened fingers took a rough hold of the injured ankle in question, the flames beginning to lick at Lance’s bones when he felt his ankle being forcefully pushed on, a rather loud and sickening crunch sounding once more. It took all of Lance’s strength not to scream out, his eyes threatening to roll back. His ankle throbbed in protest at the way Prince Lotor held it, tight gray bandages soon wrapped around Lance’s foot and ankle, applied tightly and held together with a simple pin. The Galran prince smirked at his handiwork, his fingers soon stroking through Lance’s hair, eyes narrowed in cruel delight.

“It is a good thing I heard your knight speaking to Coran, or else i would not have heard of your injury. Such a clumsy kitten, if I had it my way I would keep you chained to my bed, for your own safety.” Lotor murmured, fingers stroking down one of Lance’s cheeks, chuckling when the prince flinched away, only to force a kiss upon the omega’s lips. “Perhaps soon. I wish I could stay with you longer, but you see my dear kitten, I was in the middle of a very important conversation, one I must go back to. Now,how will you repay me for such a burdenous task?”

Lance kept his mouth firmly closed, his eyes narrowing in silent rage.

“Ah, I know.” Lotor chuckled, leaning down to gaze his defiant omega in the eyes, cherishing the look of anger and discomfort he saw. Running his nails across Lance’s lips he cooed. “Tell me you love me, that will be payment enough.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he shook his head. At seeing such refusal Lotor dug his nails into Lance’s bottom lip, snarling.

“Tell me you love me, kitten.” His claws dug deeper. “You are trying my patience. Tell me or I may just sink my claws into your little kitten.”

Gasping Lance nodded, his eyes tearing up, the fingers retracting from his mouth. The chamber doors were opened, however Lance did not look up, his lip was bleeding and with tears falling from his eyes he whispered the accursed words.

“Please don’t hurt her- I’m sorry! I love you!” Lance hiccuped, bringing Blue close, enduring the kiss forced upon his bleeding lip once more, watching Lotor smirk before making his way from the chambers, purposely bumping shoulders with Shirogane sharply.

“Lance- I am so sorry, I tried to return as quickly as I could…” Shirogane saw the aftermath of Lotor’s actions, he moved without thinking, pulling Lance close to him, allowing the prince to sob into the material of his chest, both metal and flesh fingers giving Lance a gentle squeeze. “I am so sorry Lance, I broke my promise to you…”

“Take it off.” Lance whispered, indicating the gray bandages, his cheek rubbing against Shirogane’s neck in desperation for the calming scent. “Please Shiro, replace the bandages?”

“Anything for you.” Shirogane whispered, taking time in removing the gray bandages, tossing them aside as if they were snakes before applying the white bandages he had in satchel, tying the remainder off with a small bow, his lips brushing against the bandaged ankle with care. “Lance, your lip, what did he-”

“Kiss me.” Lance whispered, fingers holding onto the knight’s metal hand, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. “Please Shiro, please?”

Responsibility be damned, with Lance looking up to him with such large, and tear filled eyes, Shiro found that he couldn’t deny the omega; leaning down Shirogane pressed his lips to Lance’s with care, kissing him gently and loose enough for the omega to pull back if Lance had chosen to. Shirogane was pleasantly surprised at feeling Lance’s hands cupping his jaw, pulling the knight closer as the prince kissed with desperation, only pulling back when he felt the need to rub his cheeks against Shirogane’s, his breath catching.

“Please do not leave my side tonight Shiro. Promise me?” Lance softly begged.

“I promise.” Shirogane pressed his hand over his heart, bowing to show his commitment, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips once more. “I will not leave your side, my sweet lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments are so nice, thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Shirogane’s scent was a great comfort to Lance, the tan skinned prince brushing his cheek against the knights hand whenever he could, scooting over in his large bed to make room for the other despite the knight still protesting that he should either sit on the floor or stand. Lance however was having none of it, pouting and patting the spot on the bed next to him, moving over some of his plush lions in order for Shirogane to sit- which the knight did, only after losing a staring contest with the prince. Despite Shirogane only sitting at the edge of the bed Lance still nestled himself close to the knight’s side, talking softly with the other, the kitten having made itself at home between the two of them. Occasionally stroking his fingers through the kittens warm fur Lance would gaze up at his knight, smiling softly, his bottom lip having scabbed up a bit. Lance was by far too comfortable to move when he began to doze, his ocean blue eyes drooping slowly, sleep over taking the prince. 

“Your highness?” A voice called, stirring Lance from his sleep despite his best effort to roll over and hide his face against Shirogane’s thigh. “Lance, you must wake up, the evening meal preparations are in the midst of being finished and your presence is greatly expected.” 

Groaning Lance blinked his eyes open with partial sleep induced annoyance, giving Coran a hard look, clearly debating on going back to sleep or not. Sitting up Lance soon gave his past mentor a smile, nuzzling his cheek against Shirogane’s arm, curious to see what Coran’s reaction would be. To Lance’s relief he saw the man before him trying not   
to smile, a shadow of sadness crossing Coran’s eyes at the sight of Lance appearing at ease.

“I had a feeling that Shirogane was going to be a good protector for you.” Coran chuckled, his tone holding hints of sadness, gazing down the ginger haired man seemed to lose a bit of his usual cheerfulness, his eyes gazing once more to Lance. “My prince, there is much we must discuss tonight, I would like to first apologize for not telling you of Prince Lotor’s arrival, I did not expect him to arrive so early this afternoon. It was only in my best wishes for you that he would arrive in the late evening, as for you to have one good day before his arrival. I did not mean to hurt you in such a way.” 

“Hey,” swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Lance simply offered a sweet smile, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it Coran, I know you didn’t do it to be malicious… it was kind of nice to have peace on the beach while it lasted.” Putting his weight on his good foot Lance took hold of Shirogane’s arm, casting Coran yet another sweet smile, his eyes begging for the other to understand. Lance’s cheeks colored when he felt Shirogane’s arm wrapping around him, hoisting the omega prince up with ease, full understanding dawning on Coran’s face. “No matter what happens, I have Shiro here to protect me.”

Coran’s lips twitched into a smile under his mustache, he could only nod, taking in the sight of the prince before him, Lance’s arms wrapping around Shirogane’s neck to keep himself held close, his bandaged foot held out, it was clear to see the break was wrapped up with care, the prince barely showing signs of being in pain. It made Coran’s heart light with seeing how happy the Prince smiled when just a mere week or two ago he had been holding himself prisoner to his emotions and parent’s words, often frowning and silent. It was a bit of a surprise for Coran to see someone like Shirogane having caught Lance’s eye- not for any lack or accusation, merely for the fact that the ginger haired atlean was unsure if the prince would ever be able to be comfortable around a knight. Walking over to them Coran placed a warm, white gloved hand on Lance’s shoulder and smiled naturally, unable but to feel at ease around the smiling prince.

“Lance, I am afraid that there will be some arrangements spoken tonight at dinner, I need you to understand, what is going to be said is none that I agree with, and I will do whatever in my power to pull a few strings to keep their fate from happening.” Emerald eyes glanced to Shirogane’s, giving him a stern, but good hearted nod. “Shirogane, I insist you join us in the royal feasting halls, as Lance’s knight you will be there to protect him.”

Coran’s left eye winked, his gloved hand giving the knight’s metalic arm a gentle pat before he adjusted his jacket, taking a step back he gave the two of them a once over, nodding a bit to himself. “Lance, I will come back to speak to the two of you after the nightly meal, just remember, however bleak or dark it may seem now, I will not allow others to make their wishes your reality.” 

Coran shot Shirogane a knowing look, leaving Lance’s bed chamber first, he would make his presence known at the grand hall with none the wiser, he would play his part of royal adviser and childhood friend of the king, but when it came down to it, his loyalty was to the prince. He would not allow them to control the prince any longer,not whilst he still drew breath.

 

“Carry me down to the royal hall?” Lance asked, knowing the answer already,his cheek rubbing against Shirogane’s, with a small smile gracing his lips. He had been nervous about the thought of eating dinner in front of so many Galran’s and of course, Prince Lotor, but with the knowledge that Shirogane would be by his side, Lance couldn’t help but feel a bit clear headed, holding onto the knight tightly when Shirogane carried Lance from his bed chambers, a few knights who stood by Prince Lotor’s bed chambers gave a look of mild interest and disgust, one scoffing at seeing the prince’s foot bandaged.

Shirogane’s glare was enough to make the Beta knight’s cower when he walked by, his canine teeth flashed briefly. Heading for the royal hall Shirogane kept an eye out for any sign of unease, noting with his passing that he spied more Galran knights than he had previously on his earlier rounds. He viewed them with barely restrained contempt, passing by them with his head held high, knowing they gazed at him in mockery, some even smirking at seeing Shirogane’s prosthetic arm.

Head to the royal hall, help Lance into his seat, eat, protect him, and then go back. That was all the knight had to do, it was a constant loop of steps playing in the back of his head, giving each step purpose despite the prickling in the back of his neck he felt.

The large wooden and steel doors to the royal hall were open, the soft sound of music being played heard under the various speakers, most sounding male, their words   
blending together with the sounds of platters being set out and the pouring of various liquors. Shirogane hesitated only long enough before entering, allowing Lance time to collect himself, the prince giving him a soft nod before Shirogane stepped in, aware that a mixture of Atlean and Galran eyes were upon him. The large tables of the royal hall were set accordingly to rank, those closer to and among the royal families were seated among the largest center table, whilst lower court members and those of little authority were sat at the smallest of the tables, each side of the tables divided by the two races. At the main table by Princess Allura and Coran were two seats, empty seats that were watched by interested eyes as Shirogane carried lance over to them, placing Lance down by Allura before he took his own seat, aware of the heated glares he had received, and how Prince Lotor begrudgingly switched seats in order to sit before Lance, his sharp teeth flashing in a smile.

“My pretty kitten, I see you have finally decided to join us, and as a show of kindness, you are allowing your little tin knight to sit with you.” Lotor smirked at the chuckles his words drew, “how sweet of you. It is however rude to keep your alpha waiting. How will you make it up to me?” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed in disgust at the Alpha prince’s words, under the table he moved his hand to hold Shirogane’s, his lips tugging into a sharp frown, matching the knights. Had it been his choice Lance would have reached over and punched the smug smile from the other’s lips, however, for the moment Lance simply glared, his free hand forming a tight fist in his lap.

“Now that you have decided to join us, your celebration feast may begin.” Lance’s father’s voice brought silence throughout the hall, none daring to speak when the Atlean king began to talk, informing Lance with great honor in his voice and a flourish of his hands to both the omega and alpha prince that he had deemed it time for Lance to accept Prince Lotor’s courting. It was the least Lance could do for failing their kingdoms two years ago. 

Those word brought a shiver to Lance’s spine.

Various delicacies of both kingdoms were set out on trays, Lance’s own plate piled high, and yet the foods he loved now appeared to look like ash to him, his appetite lost from hearing his father’s words. Lance was barely able to hear King Zarkon speak, the room suddenly much too loud despite the gruff voice being the only one talking, Lance’s blood pounding in his ears. The room felt much too hot, a bead of sweat forming on Lance’s cheek, he gazed over at the alpha prince with as much anger as he could muster, despising the way Lotor merely smirked and gazed back at him. Lance could barely feel the warmth of Shirogane’s hand around his,could barely feel his own nails digging into his palm from where he curled his fingers into a tight fist. When eyes were suddenly upon him, eyes from all about the room Lance merely took a deep breath, willing himself to project himself as the image of calm and every bit as regal as his siblings, his eyes continuing to hold animosity towards Prince Lotor despite the sickening smile on his lips. A voice in his head whispered repeatedly that this was not surrender, that this was not giving and allowing Prince Lotor to have his way. No, this was simply playing along, bidding his time until he could form a plan to get the alpha out of his life. 

“What say you Prince Lance, will you accept my proposal at courtship?” Prince Lotor practically cooed, his leg slipping forward under the table to rub against Lance’s wounded ankle. The alpha before Lance swiped a lock of white hair from his face, his head tilting, though his eyes suggested he would soon kick viciously at the broken ankle if he did not get an answer- an answer he deemed acceptable, soon.

“It…” Lance cleared his throat softly, knowing all eyes were on him, aware that even Shirogane and Coran were watching him. “It is a great honour, to be courted by such a valuable alpha, a Galran prince at that. It would be foolish for me not to accept. I, Prince Lance McClain of the North Kingdom, fourth to the throne, happily accept such an honour.”

The silence of the room was deafening, Lance’s stomach churned and twisted from his own words, aware of sudden exclamations of joys, feeling even his own sister’s hands resting upon his shoulder, aware of Shirogane’s hand holding his tighter, the pad of his thumb rubbing against Lance’s wrist. Gazing up from his untouched plate Lance flinched sharply at the look of hunger in Prince Loto’s eyes, his skin paling just a fraction before he began to take a bite of food, hoping the distraction would calm him down. 

It was a fake acceptance, fake! He reminded himself repeatedly, breathing out a sigh of relief when he felt Prince Lotor slipp his foot away, Lance suddenly focused on eating the meat he was given rather than to talk or listen to anyone that addressed him. Shifting Lance glanced to the knight beside him, Shirogane’s face devoid of any telling emotion, his hand continuing to offer comfort for the omega under the table. 

“Congratulations, Lance.” Allura murmured, her head turning just enough for her to offer such pleasantries, her hand resting on his shoulder for mere a moment before she turned back to her meal, aware of how their parent’s spoke with excitement and relief to Zarkon and his mistress turned wife. Allura watched with widening eyes the way Lance flinched, his hand under the table, kept close to the knight whilst the prince used his non dominant hand to feed himself. Princess Allura kept her words to herself, unable but to feel conflicted between sibling loyalty, and loyalty to the crown.

“Smile kitten, tonight is a night of celebration.” Prince Lotor cooed, raising his freshly filled wine flute up with a victorious smirk before bringing it to his lips, draining the flute of the crimson colored wine. “Tomorrow I vow to not allow you out of my sight.”

Lance merely gave a shaky smile, his eyes falling to his barely touched plate, aware another sweet roll had been added to his plate. Gazing over at Shirogane, Lance blushed at seeing the knight eating a bit of meat, his sweet roll clearly gone. With a true smile beginning to tug on his lips Lance took a bite, savouring the sweet, flaky roll, aware that Shirogane had given it to him in order to comfort him. Humming softly at the taste Lance gazed once more over at Prince Lotor, catching the sight of jealousy in the prince’s eyes. 

With the removal of the main meal taken care of Lance’s eyes widened at the strawberry and cream parfait he was given,having not eaten much of his main dinner Lance was more than happy to dig into his dessert, cherishing each bite with practically a happy purr escaping. Lance ate his treat slowly, unaware of the two sets of eyes upon him,both gold and gray watching the omega prince eat, a bit of cream dribbling down Lance’s chin without his notice,only for another spoonful to be popped into his mouth his eyes practically closed.

Lance’s cheeks colored when he felt a napkin being gently dabbed against his chin, his eyes suddenly glancing to Shirogane’s, helpless but to let the knight clean his chin and lips with the clean napkin, he could practically hear the growling coming from Prince Lotor, the alpha baring his teeth at the knight only to be ignored.

“Rest well tonight kitten, once morning meal comes tomorrow you won’t be leaving my side.” Prince Lotor snarled, catching several interested sets of eyes,both Galrans and Atleans curious as to what angered the alpha prince.

“Here Lance, I am not one for sweets,” Shirogane practically smirked, setting his own untouched glass parfait bowl to Lance, his gray eyes narrowing mockingly when he glanced to Prince Lotor,Shirogane’s chest practically puffing out with alpha pride.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow before shrugging, taking a large bite, feeling Shirogane’s hand resting on his thigh, aware of the way Prince Lotor’s lips thinned, his eyes remaining narrowed as he watched Lance eat.

When Lance had eaten about half of the parfait Lotor moved his own untouched one towards the omega prince, growling loud enough for several eyes to glance over, watching as Prince Lotor spoke ‘sweetly’ for Lance to eat his as well.

“I really don’t think I can eat three-”

“As your alpha I insist you eat it.After all, such a sweet kitten like yourself deserves only the best from your alpha.” Prince Lotor spoke, moving his foot under the table once more, pressing the heel of his boot against Lance’s broken ankle until the omega covered up his whimper by taking a bite, setting aside the unfinished one.

It was more about keeping up appearance that Lance made himself eat the offered parfait from Lotor, despite the aching in his belly. After all, Alpha’s were meant to hunt and make sure their omega’s were well fed, to refuse something as small as a parfait would surely make both Galran and Atlean question his ‘acceptance’ of Prince Lotor’s courtship.

Forcing down another bite Lance whined, trying his best to move his foot away from Lotor’s reach, thankful when the prince retracted at seeing Lance finish the treat. Lance’s stomach ached from the heavy desert, his cheeks coloring despite himself with embarrassment and shame when Prince Lotor cooed about how much Lance would be needing to eat after their courting was over.

“Not on your life.” Lance murmured to himself darkly, understanding the double meaning, his body relaxing when he felt the warmth of Shirogane’s hand stroking down his thigh in reassurance. 

With the evening meal coming to an end, most Galran and Atleans of the lower courts had disbanded, leaving only the higher court members and Royal family still seated. Both King’s of North and South spoke, their words sharp whilst their wives nodded at appropriate intervals- Lance wondered what they were discussing. Despite being so close his head felt fuzzy and his eyes drooped from over eating and overall exhaustion from the day, only briefly aware of being picked up by Shirogane, his arms wrapping around the knight’s neck. Lance could hear the growl ripping from Prince Lotor’s throat, aware completely of the anger it was fueling by him clinging so close to the knight, and yet Lance couldn’t find it in him to care, his head resting back against Shirogane’s shoulder. Thankful when he heard Coran bidding Lance a farewell, the knowledge that the atlean would be seeking him out later a brief comfort. 

“Good night Prince Lotor.” Lance murmured, just loud enough for the other prince and his sister to hear to keep up appearance, Lance practically curling up around Shirogane like a sloth once they were well away from the royal hall, Lance’s eyes closing, a groan of protest from his aching belly heard.

“You did very well tonight, I am proud of you.” Shirogane soothed, stroking his metalic fingers against Lance’s slightly bulging belly, calming the omega down until he could once more deliver Lance to the safety of his bedchambers, thankful for the moonlight that illuminated the room when he entered. Carrying Lance towards the prince’s bed Shirogane settled him down with care, elevating Lance’s injured ankle with the plush black lion, handing Lance anything the prince asked for, turning on the lights, this time sitting upon the bed next to him without being told to, his metalic fingers caressing the prince’s stuffed belly once again.

“I- I don’t know what I am going to do-you heard me, I accepted to his proposal of courtship!” Lance groaned, taking hold of Shirogane’s arm, pulling the knight back to lay beside him despite the knight fumbling, clearly trying to come up with reasons as to why he couldn’t. It was a battle the knight lost rather quickly, sighing softly, moving so that the omega could curl up against him, the prince toying with the material of Shirogane’s shirt. “I don’t want to be his omega...I don’t want to think about him touching me or what   
would happen if he were to force me into heat…”

Rubbing the prince’s hand against his own neck Shirogane growled just loud enough to stop Lance’s words, the knight bringing Lance’s hand to the prince’s cheek, scenting him softly. “I promised you that no matter what I will protect you, Lance. I may not be able to court you, but I will not allow Prince Lotor to advance as long as you wish me to protect.”

“Why can’t you?!” Lance sat up, eyes narrowing, his aching foot ignored for the moment being. Lance’s brows furrowed, his annoyance clear in his tone of voice. “Is it truly because I am a prince- ‘above you’, that you won’t court me? Or is it because you are just doing your job in protecting me? Because if so, then leave!”

The sudden growl forced Lance to cower back, the omega’s eyes widening when he felt the bed dip and jolt at the sudden movement; flat upon his back Lance found himself pinned by the angry alpha of a knight, Shirogane’s eyes narrowed, his teeth not fully bared. 

“Do not speak to me in such a way Lance. I have not once lied to you. You know I view your protection as more than just a duty. You know why I can not court you.” Shirogane snarled, eyes practically aglow. “If you keep pushing my boundaries you may see a side of me you won’t like. I am doing this for your own good.”

Mustering up a bit of courage Lance weakly growled back, his own teeth gritting. “I want you to court me- gods above- I want you to court me Shiro! I want you to be angry, I want to see the different sides of you! Nothing you can do can ever be as terrible as what Prince Lotor has done!” 

Pupils dilating Shiro once more found himself unable to do anything but kiss the Omega before him, his hands pinning Lance’s arms down to his sides whilst his teeth bit down upon Lance’s bottom lip. Slipping his tongue in between Lance’s lips, the knight was encouraged by the loud moan of pleasure that came from Lance. Pressing his tongue against Lance’s Shirogane’s growl startled the omega into submitting, Lance’s arms breaking from Shirogane’s hold to wrap around him, tugging the knight down so that Lance could feel the heavier weight upon him, kissing back in tender desperation. Only when the two of them needed air did they separate, a gasp of a pant escaping Lance as he brought a hand to Shirogane’s cheek, tracing the beginning of his scar with his thumb.

“See, this is what I want…” Lance murmured, baring his neck subconsciously, squirming slightly under Shirogane’s heavier weight. “I don’t want to be treated like a piece of glass, easy to shatter and forever broken. Nor do I want someone like Lotor. I want you, you see me.” Lance hiccupped, pressing a softer, briefer kiss to Shirogane’s lips. “You see me, Shiro. I don’t want to be invisible again, that’s why I want you.”

“You heard what Lotor said-”

“So what, he thinks you’re broken.” Lance’s lips tugged into a frown. “He and others may think that, but that’s not what I see. You’re my knight with a metalic arm, you’re special, unique. Certainly not broken. You’re an alpha I want for my own.” 

Shirogane’s eyes widened at the way Lance spoke, ever so bluntly and with finality, Lance’s eyes remaining their gaze on his face rather than his arm, a tightening being felt in the knight's chest. How long had it been since someone saw him for the knight he was rather than his handicap? Swallowing down his words Shirogane’s lips once more captured Lance’s in heated, demanding kisses, his hands holding onto Lance’s waist tightly, his tongue pinning down Lance’s once more, tasting the sweetness from the parfait still on the omega’s tongue. Rubbing circles against Lance’s hip bones with his thumbs Shirogane nipped and sucked upon Lance’s tongue before breaking the kiss, keeping his lips close, nearly nestled against Lance’s as the knight took a greedy breath of air, eyes darkened.

“You are truly something else Lance…” Shirogane murmured, the tip of his tongue brushing against Lance’s upper lip. 

Lance’s cheeks colored, his eyes gazing down before a hand on his hip squeezed, making Lance glance back up.

“If the offer is still on the table, if you truly want it, will you allow me to court you, Lance McClain? Prince of the North Kingdom?” Shirogane couldn’t help but chuckle, watching the way Lance’s pupils practically turned to stars, the omega prince whining and rubbing against him. “No Lance, I want to hear you answer with words.”

“Yes… Please Shiro, yes!” Lance cooed, kissing the knight against him happily,pouting when he felt Shirogane pull away. “Hey! Where do you think you are going?!”

“Someone is at the door.” Shirogane indicated, slipping off of Lance with ease, heading to the door with his metalic hand holding the handle of his short blade. Opening the chamber door Shirogane stepped back for Coran to enter, the ginger haired man offering them both a tired smile. 

“I apologize for intruding,” Coran chuckled at the way both knight and prince’s cheeks darkened. “Lance, you behaved wonderfully tonight, like a true master of emotion, my boy.” Coran stepped over to the bed, rearranging the black and blue lion plush toys for Lance to keep his foot elevated on. “From the way you smell, does this mean your knight Shirogane will be courting you?”

With ever darkening cheeks Lance nodded, casting Shirogane a shy smile before turning his attention once more to Coran. “Y-yeah… Oh Coran, I don’t know what to do about prince Lotor.” Lance whined softly, letting his head thump back against the pillows.

“It will serve as some comfort for you to hear that the Prince of the South kingdom will be attending several militarial meetings tomorrows. Meetings I am happy to inform that you are not included in.” Coran brushed up the end of his mustache with a knowing smile. “One thing I may suggest for you to do is to keep to your room tomorrow. The more you can have yourself and your room to smell of your knight, the better you might have at a chance of null voiding the courting.”

“And how’s that?” Lance wondered, sitting up, gazing at the royal adviser curiously, surprised at the semi smug smile on Coran’s lips.

“Well,I can not say in all entirety, but there may be something that can be of use- though I am still in the midst of reading up on it, my boy. I ask that tomorrow you relax, and let me do this for you.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, his arms wrapping around the beta before him, giving the ginger haired atlean a tight squeeze.

“Thank you, thank you coran!”

“Again, let me look into a few things, do not thank me just yet” Coran chuckled, patting Lance’s back, turning his head to gaze at Shirogane. “I assume you understand that in courting his highness you are not just courting an omega prince, you are courting one i consider my own cub. Harm him, and the whole North Kingdom will be prepared to hunt you down.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Shirogane chuckled, holding up his hands in appeasement to the other, watching the way Coran gave Lance’s fore head a good night kiss.

“I trust you both to get some sleep tonight, I will have the break fasting meal sent up to your chambers, Lance.” Coran headed for the door, turning to give Shirogane a pointed glare. “Remember my words Shirogane. Now then, good night my prince, and sleep well. I would be staying longer but I am afraid your father needs my assistance this   
evening.” 

Waiting for the chamber door to close Lance couldn’t help but laugh, motioning for Shirogane to come closer. “Coran can be tough when he wants to be- now, help me undress and get ready for bed?”

“As you wish.” Shirogane smiled, taking Lance’s wrist with his flesh hand, kissing the underside before kissing the palm. “Is there anything in particular you wish to wear tonight?”

“Nope, just help me undress, i’ll be fine in the under garments I chose.” Lance said simply, slipping his top off with ease, showing Shirogane how to fold the silk material before setting it aside, gasping out in partial pain once the dress pants were taken off, leaving lance only in a pair of white lace panties, the prince, motioning for Shirogane to kiss him once more, practically cooing at feeling the lips press against his own. “Now, if you can hand me the face wipes- thank you.” Lance grinned, beginning the simple task of wiping the makeup off his face, eyes gazing up at the knight. “You’re staring.”

“You have freckles.” Shirogane murmured, leaning over to kiss the tip of Lance’s nose. “I think you look adorable with freckles.”

With darkened cheeks Lance demanded for the lights to be turned out, the prince moving to lay on his side, back towards Shirogane. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?”

“This isn’t-”

“You heard Coran, you have to get me to smell like you, plus, you’re nice and warm.” Lance stated with finality, waiting for the knight to slowly slip into the bed, instructing the knight on the proper way to spoon, his toes curling at feeling the warm and heavy weight of Shirogane’s metalic arm draped over his middle, Lance moving back to practically melt against the other, the kitten soon joining them on the bed, laying by the crook of Lance’s neck. “It’s still early. Tell me a story?”

Chuckling at such childish behaviour Shirogane nestled his nose against the side of Lance’s neck and inhaled the soft scent of the omega, beginning to tell Lance of his journey from the east kingdom to the north, his metalic fingers kneading softly at Lance’s belly, helping in soothing the omega into a slumber like state. It felt odd to hold the prince in such a way- an oddness he found he was enjoying, soon imagining for a moment that the morning would not come and that he could continue holding onto the omega beside him. Nuzzling Lance’s neck once more Shirogane breathed in the scent, sighing softly, giving Lance’s neck a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you are all too sweet, thank you so much for your kind words, this is my first Voltron fic, and I am very happy that you are all enjoying it so much!   
> Follow or message me on Tumblr: MommaVanillaBear  
> And feel free to message/comment what you would like to see happen and I'll see what i can add in to my original ideas for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this last friday but sadly i went camping in Maine for a few days and have just returned to finish this. I hope you all are enjoying this, the kind words you all give me are too much and I am happy you all are enjoying my first ever voltron fic.
> 
> As for the tattoo's I wanted to give the Atlean marks my on little twist.  
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.  
> And feel free to talk to me on Tumblr or support me with a simple kudo.

Cuddled up against the sleeping knight, Lance slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes, turning ever so slowly in order to take in the sight before him. Shirogane was still asleep,his eyes shut giving him a very relaxed appearance, the alpha’s mouth open just enough for him to breath, his breathe a warm puff of air against Lance’s neck, bringing forth a chuckle from the omega prince. Gazing at him further Lance was able to see the starting of stress lines at the corners of Shirogane’s eyes, a faint, almost invisible scar running by his scalp where the tuff of white hair grew. Shirogane was ever so handsome, even in sleep he made Lance feel safe, made Lance felt cared for, the warm weight of the metallic arm a gentle reminder of how close the other was. Nestling almost impossibly closer Lance folded in perfectly against Shirogane’s chest, inhaling softly the scent of the knight, his slim fingers intertwining with the knight’s metallic digits. 

It was a feeling Lance was never aware he was missing, feeling so safe, so comforted, to think that a alpha could make him feel this way, he thought it to be almost impossible. And yet there he was, tucked up close against his knight, enjoying the warm puffs of air against his neck and the sleepy murmurs the knight uttered in his sleep, lips grazing the back of Lance’s neck. Perking up Lance tried to decipher Shirogane’s murmuring, he can make out vowels and even a few sleepy grunts, but nothing to gather a full sentence with. When Lance feels Shirogane beginning to shake he coos, the arm around Lance’s waist beginning to tighten until the knight relaxes in his sleep, the cooing calming him down just enough for the unconscious alpha to realize there is no danger. And still Lance coo’s, practically purring in order to ease the creese out of Shirogane’s brow, the prince rolling over onto his side to once more face Shirogane. With a trill of a purr Lance presses a kiss to Shirogane’s lips, slow and sleepy, his lips ghosting against the knights jaw, aware of the morning stubble, moving until he’s kissing the widest part of Shirogane’s scar over his nose. The action causing the knight to shake forcefully, growling and, murmuring again until Lance inched back, rubbing his neck against Shirogane’s, whimpering and purring softly to show he meant no harm, to calm the knight once more until he heard a sleepy snore of a grunt escape the alpha’s lips,bringing a smile to Lance’s own.

Lance made a mental observation to never touch Shirogane’s scar, it was something he would apologize for when the other wakes up, but never something he would ask about. It was none of his business, and seeing the way Shirogane shook and murmured what sounded like plea’s, he realized it was not something he could force from the other. He would wait however long Shirogane needed before the other would confide in him. And if that day never came, then so be it. 

Deep in his thoughts Lance was unaware of warm gray eyes slowly blinking, nor was he aware he was being watched until he felt the metallic fingers around his give a gentle squeeze, the knight pressing a sleep gentle kiss to his lips. Moving his lips against Lance’s, Shirogane pressed a sleepy kiss to the tip of the prince’s nose and cheeks, murmuring a husky ‘good morning’, his voice deep and gravely from sleep. Closing his eyes Shirogane wrapped his arm once more around Lance securely, pulling the prince flushed up against him, a soft, warm breath tickling Lance’s ear.

“I take it my alpha has enjoyed sleeping in a bed of luxury.” Lance cooed, nuzzling his chin softly against Shirogane’s, careful of the morning stubble the knight sported- he would get the knight to shave before mid morning came, though part of him was curious how Shirogane would look with a bit of facial hair. The thought short lived before he found himself kissed once more, the knight’s tongue tracing the part of Lance’s lips, coaxing the lips apart for Shirogane’s tongue to trace the seam and Lance’s upper front teeth, the knight pulling away enough to nuzzle his nose against Lance’s jaw, breathing in the sweet scent of the prince, a rusty growl of a purr sounding.

“The softest bed I have ever slept in, and the sweetest prince at my side.” Seeing Lance’s sleepy pout Shirogane was quick to quell his fear, “the only prince to be at my side- the only omega. Such a beautiful sight you are.” He nuzzles Lance’s nose for good measure, a broad grin on his face at seeing Lance tucking his chin against Shirogane’s neck. “Such a tired prince, you need to get some more sleep, the sun is barely up, and I have heard of your love for sleeping.”

“And what are you going to be doing?” Lance yawned, oceanic blue eyes closing, already slipping to the siren call for sleep. “Go back to sleep with me Shiro, knights need their sleep too…”

“As you wish.” Shirogane murmured, his breath ruffling Lance’s chocolate locks, his own breath leveling out whilst his eyes closed. Sleep had never come easy to him before, perhaps as a child he could fall asleep in the blink of an eye, but not since the arena. And yet, he found that sleeping in such a clean, comfortable bed, with such a sweet, and warm body pressed up against him, Shirogane was able to rest easy, a gentle snore escaping before he realized he had slipped back once more under the waves of sleep, his arms wrapped around Lance as if the prince were his anchor. For the first time in a long time, Shirogane experienced deep sleep, no longer dreaming of the arena or grueling battles he fought for past nobilities amusement, but rather dreamt of the ocean and of blue eyes and caramel warm skin. Dreamt of Lance leaning against him, watching the winter solstice and other heavenly activities. Such sweet and tender dreams Shirogane had never thought possible, and yet cuddled up around Lance much like an overgrown cat or teddy bear. Shirogane found he could finally dream, his lips resting in a smile whilst he slept, the sweet scent of Lance all around him, soothing him, and in turn he growled out softly in purrs whilst he slept, reassuring Lance that even in sleep the prince was well protected and cared for. 

 

With the raising of the sun Lance found himself waking up to the sensation of lips peppering down his cheeks and across his lips, warm hands of metal and flesh kneading his hips until he opened his eyes.Shirogane was already sitting up, a breakfast tray having been brought up and sat beside them, the knight moving Lance closer so that the prince could lounge against his chest. Lance was fully aware that Shirogane was scenting him, making sure that every inch of him smelt like the alpha, and he found that deep down he loved it. Gazing up at Shirogane almost caddishly Lance yawned, fingers stroking up the material of Shirogane’s shirt, ending at the knights stubbled chin.

“You need to shave.” Lance informed, dragging his nails softly down the knights neck and chest with a chuckle. “And some clean clothes. Knights may not change their clothes and bathe daily, but if you’re going to be my alpha, I expect you to be clean.”

Chuckling Shirogane merely rolled his eyes, kissing the prince’s wrist, giving one of Lance’s fingers a nip.

“I can shave, as for clothes and bathing, I will have you know I take hygene a lot more seriously than half the knights back in the training halls.”

Lance smiled at that, rewarding Shirogane with a kiss before whining, his belly growling. “I’m hungry. Feed me?”

“Are you incapable of doing it yourself?” Shirogane lightly teased, reaching over to the tray to select a strawberry, using the tip of his thumb to cut off the top, bringing the berry to Lance’s lips, a bit of a smirk tugging on his own at seeing Lance taking a small bite, gazing at Shirogane expectantly to finish the rest of it. Doing the interaction several times until the berries ran out Shirogane soon rubbed the tip of his flesh thumb over Lance’s lips and chin, wiping up the bit of juice that had dribbled before bringing the digit to his own mouth to lick clean, much to Lance’s pink cheeked embarrassment. Leaning down just enough to brush a kiss against Lance’s forehead, Shirogane murmured a soft word of endearment, leaning back to appreciate the image of the pink cheeked prince, Lance’s face soon pressing to Shirogane’s neck to hide. 

“That’s not fair, making me blush like a princess is mean.” Lance whined, gazing up at the knight through his bangs, practically purring when he felt Shirogane’s fingers stroking through his chocolate locks of hair. 

“I never said I play fair.” Shirogane chuckled, selecting a slice of toast from the tray, taking a bite for himself before feeding Lance the rest of the slice, his fingers continuing to thread through the prince’s hair. In silence they ate, both sharing bits of food, gentle nuzzles exchanged until the tray was finished off and Lance was content to lounge on Shirogane’s chest, rubbing his fingers down the sides of the knight’s face, humming at the feeling of the whiskers that needed to be shaved. Murmuring contently Lance pressed a kiss to Shirogane’s lips, teeth playfully nipping his bottom lip before he pulled back,fingers playing with a lock of his own hair, his eyes downward casted.

“I- I’m sorry about earlier.” Lance spoke softly, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip, too ashamed and scared to look up at the alpha before him incase he saw anger, or worse, disappointment. He wanted to always be in Shirogane’s good graces, his omega side telling him to bare his neck in case the alpha decided to bite him, which he did so subconsciously, neck barring, nearly flinching when he felt cool, metallic fingers grazing his neck.

“Lance, what are you talking about?” Shirogane asked, confusion causing his brows to furrow, his head tilting, the knight clearly trying to think back as to what the prince could be apologizing for. 

“I- I touched your scar when you were sleeping, and- god Shiro i’m so sorry! I didn’t think and I didn’t mean to give you the shakes or a nightmare, i’m such an idiot.” Lance blurted, tugging on the lock in between his fingers, unable to look up at his knight, feeling deep shame for his selfishness. “I didn’t mean to, you just looked so handsome in your sleep and I just wanted to touch you and I didn’t think and i’m so sorry-”

“Lance,” Shirogane took Lance’s hand before the prince could tug out any hair, disentangling the prince’s fingers, bringing the hand up to kiss, warm gray eyes silently commanding Lance to look at him. “Lance,it’s okay, there is no need to say such things about yourself. The scar… the scar is a bit of a sensitive area for me, but Lance, that doesn’t mean you need to beat yourself up over it. You realized your mistake, and I have a feeling you are the reason why my nightmare turned into a better dream.”

Lance nodded, cheeks coloring. “I cooed and purred until you stopped shaking, I wanted you to be okay.” Lance leant closer, pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s lips. “I just want to make you happy.”

“You already are.” Shirogane murmured, partially muffled against Lance’s lips before he kissed the prince once more, arms wrapping around Lance’s thin waist, hoisting the prince up and closer against him. “Such a sweet, such a beautiful prince. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to properly court you off your feet. Any trinket or treasure you desire, I will do my best to give to you. I would lay down my life to protect you.”

“As I you,” Lance murmured, eyes closing half way, murmuring the words once more.

In time the prince and knight separated, Lance carried over to his alcove where he sat upon a cushioned stool made of silver, beginning his morning routine whilst the knight watched, surprise that the prince left his freckles uncovered. Lance chose a simple eyeliner and mascara, bringing out further the oceanic blues of his eyes, his lips colored a darker dusky pink. Combing his hair back Lance turned to smile, blushing at the knight’s watchful gaze.

“Come here, I want to try something.” Lance practically giggled, taking a simple black eyeliner in his hand. “Kneel down and keep your eyes open- good, just like that.” With skill and ease Lance outlined Shirogane’s eyes, using his thumb to fix a simple mistake, smiling all the same when the knight gazed at himself from the mirror, noting that the eyeliner made his eyes look a bit cattish. “Well, what do you think?”

“Not my usual style, but I like it. Thank you Lance.”

Beaming with pride Lance asked for help to get to his wardrobe, pointing out several articles from the vast array of clothing,soon carried to the bath chamber for the prince to brush his teeth and dress.

Lance dressed himself in a pair of white slacks that clung to his hips and backside attractively, a dark blue sash near hanging from his hips. Slipping on a sleeveless vest the same color of his sash Lance adorned himself with silver bangles and switched out his earrings for blue jewels that hung from his ears like crystal, the same crystal around his neck a soft pinkish tone. Gazing up at the knight, Lance stood with Shirogane’s help, his smile soft.

“How do I look?” Lance cooed, fingers stroking down Shirogane’s arms.

“Absolutely breathtaking.” Shirogane replied, scooping up the prince in his arms, carrying him back to his bed, setting him down by his plush lions, handing Lance his kitten. “Lance, will you excuse me? I must leave for just a few minutes, after all, you want a clean shaven and freshly clothed alpha, do you not?”

Nodding Lance waved his hand simply, stroking the kittens back.

“Yeah, I will be fine, just hurry back.” 

Placing his hand over his heart Shirogane bowed, leaving Lance with a term of endearment, slipping out of the bed chamber silently, leaving Lance to his thoughts. 

 

The hall was abandoned off all guards and usual maids,a soft breeze drafting in from an opened window. Standing before the chamber door leading to Prince Lotor’s room Shirogane felt a wave of rage wash over him, the Galran prince’s actions bringing his disdain. He had vowed to keep Lance safe at any cost, and that was a promise he fully intended to keep. Clenching his metallic fingers Shirogane fought off the urge of bringing said fist to the door, to personally break some of the other alpha’s belongings- to show, no, to mark that the castle was his territory and that the Galran was not welcomed. Turning stiffly from the offending chamber door Shirogane furrowed his brows, his footsteps light whilst he began to trek back to the chambers he himself were given, his mind on the omega prince, a simple loop in his head of ‘shave, wash, dress and go back’, playing in his head.

 

“Your highness, I do hope you have rested well.” A female handmaid cooed from Prince Lance’s doorway, the Beta female was dressed in a simple gown with her pale silver hair up. Stepping into the room she allowed the chamber door to close quietly behind her, the smile on her lips kind, despite it never reaching her eyes- it was the smile one would expect a well trained puppet to have, the maid’s mind having told her that what she did in her job was well and good, that questioning would only lead to complications and loss. “It is time to start the courting preparations. A very exciting time in a young Atleans life. But do not be worried, the needles only hurt for a little while, and afterwards your cheeks will have such a beautiful blue or purple glow.”

“Courting preparations?” Arching a brow Lance sat up in his bed, eyeing the hand maid with unease, she was none he had help him before, and the way she spoke dreamily and smiled lifelessly caused his skin to crawl. “You don’t understand, that only starts a few months into actual courting- I- it’s too soon! I don’t want my cheeks marked!”

“It only hurts for a while, and Prince Lotor will hold your hand all the while.” The maid approached, the chamber door opening for a galran knight to enter, the purple skinned and furred alpha snorting with disdain at seeing the omega attempting to hide into the safety of his bed, rough claw of hands plucking him up, missing the ease and tenderness that Shirogane always took.

“A scrawny thing, aren’t you? Nice hips though, will have no problems carrying kits.” The galran knight hissed, shifting Lance about in order to give the omega a look over, ignoring the way Lance wiggled and thumped his fist against the sturdy knight’s chest. “A bit unruly, perhaps if the prince changes his mind he won’t mind giving you to us, after all, a little omega like you could really boost morale.”

Across the stone hall several over listening Galran knights chuckled at the lewdness of the joke, the prince having gone pale, oceanic eyes widening. The knights smelt much sharper than Shirogane had, they smelt of slight body odor, spilt blood and of their home kingdom, the scent strong enough to make Lance almost dizzy.Struggling to try and get out of the knights hold Lance thrashed his legs and soon promptly bit the Galran’s hand, the bite just hard enough to cause the knight to flinch, however his hold on the omega tightened painfully. 

“You little slut!” The Galran roared into Lance’s face, a bit of spittle hitting the prince’s cheek, “you better pray prince Lotor keeps you, or I swear I will break those twigs you call legs and leave you in the training halls for public use!”

Chest clenching Lance’s eyes widened, his skin graying at such a terrifying and vile thought- he wanted to go back to his room desperately, for Shirogane to hold him close and to growl at him, for the alpha knight to continue murmuring sweet nothings in his ear whilst Lance curled and laid against him, chirping and cooing his own sweet sayings back. Silence and growing still Lance was carried into the chambers reserved for ceremonial preparations and private healing. The plain chamber was cleared of its usual furnishing, leaving the room empty and looming, save for a single wooden table that was carved and burned with care, bottles of various inks and silver casted tools resting on top. In the chambers rested a simple chair, throne like and simple, thick leather straps built in for where one’s wrists would rest whilst another dangled loosely by the headrest. 

Lance struggled at the sight of Prince Lotor and yet another hand maiden standing beside the chair, the alpha prince’s smile cruel and wide at seeing the omega, taking several steps over, stopping at the strong smell radiating from the omega prince.

“You reek of your disgusting knight.” Prince Lotor snarled, motioning with a single hand to his guard for Lance to be sat down into the chair, the handmaiden setting about swiftly in strapping his hands and neck back. “How befitting, an omega prince who has yet to be mated, given a tin knight, so broken and ugly to defend you. Your father is practically throwing you at my feet. Wanting to get rid of you. Were you anyone else I would merely mate you and throw you to the maids to take care of. Oh but I can not do that to you, my dear kitten.”

Struggling, nearly choking himself in fighting against the leather straps Lance gazed with pleading eyes, “W-why?”

“Because I want to take my time, to make you mine, both body and soul, and when I think you are good and ready,” Prince Lotor leant in, a claw like hand gripping Lance's cheek roughly, his lips nearly against Lance’s, “I want to break you, piece, by piece until I am your only redemption, until that fiery defiance is stamped out of your eyes- oh what a pretty little obedient thing you will be. Be happy my dear kitten, I am giving you a life that no one else will.”

“I would rather be unmated and poor than yours!” Lance spat out, flinching when he felt something cold and wet brushing against the tips of his ears, unable to look to see what the handmaiden was doing behind his back.

“Be as it may, you will bare the marks of courtship after today, they will know you are mine, and mine alone.” Reaching out Prince Lotor took hold of a thin silver needle, a needle he gave a lick to. “Remember little kitten, you can be defiant and have pain,or you can be good omega and have only a prick. Taking hold of Lance’s left ear Prince Lotor brought the needle to the unmarked tip, pressing the pointed end into the flesh slowly,cherishing Lance’s whimper and hissing, his movements purposely slow, the meaning of his words evident by his actions. Taking the needle out from Lance’s bleeding ear Lotor gave the ear a pinch, selecting a dark blue jeweled clip, threading it through the freshly made wound, the prince pulling back to gaze at the whimpering omega. “See, the choice is yours.”

“Y-yes Prince Lotor…” Lance groaned, feeling the same treatment being done to his other ear, this time, although, much faster, a sigh of relief escaping him. 

That was until he saw the ceremonial inking needles being licked and filled.

“Please- no!”

 

“Where is he?!” Shirogane berated himself to no end at returning from his own bedchambers, freshly shaved and dressed in a form fitting black suit, long sword at his side. Shirogane’s eyes were narrowed and his teeth bared at the galran knights he had found outside of Lance’s bedchambers, finding the omega prince to not be found. Bringing his sword out Shirogane continued to keep his metallic fist around the knight’s throat, anger flashing through his usually warm gray eyes. Snarling in displeasure Shirogane demanded once more to be told of the whereabouts of his omega, the Galran before him gasping at given the chance to breathe once more, pointing with a clawed hand, uttering the way to get to the ceremonial chambers, deep red marks standing out on the Galran’s neck from where the hand had begun bruising and breaking down skin tissue. 

Eyes widening Shirogane took what he had remembered from reading of Atlean culture, his footsteps were all but a run, a silent prayer thrown up to any god that would listen that he would get to Lance in time, a deep rage awakening inside of him. He cursed himself for having left Lance by himself, and cursed Prince Lotor more. He did not know how he would do it, but he swore silently to himself that he would find a way to steal Lance away from the palace and its rules- from the kingdom that saw him no more as an omega and Shirogane a simple knight. He would bring Lance to the whereabouts of his old pack if need be, and keep the omega hidden away- only if Lance agreed to it.

Nearly ripping the chamber doors from their silver hinges Shirogane stepped inside, smelling the copper scent of blood and hearing the soft pleadings coming from within the furthest chamber, the soft sounds of pleadings soon giving away to hiccups and sobs. Grinding his teeth Shirogane lunged forward, the inner chambers doors thrown back in his rage, the sight of Lance’s strapped down body surrounded by both handmaiden and Prince Lotor ripping out a growl from the knight.

“What the hell do you think you are doing to his highness?!” Shirogane snarled, the handmaiden flinching from his words. Forward Shirogane stomped, sizing Prince Lotor up, the urge to throw the first strike almost too much for him to bare. “As his knight I am the first to defend him. From all harm.You took him from my care, had there been an attack upon the castle i would not have known where to find him!”

Prince Lotor looked taken aback for a mere moment, golden eyes narrowing in silent mischievousness, his smirk cat like. 

“Such an over wound tin knight. Such devotion would be most honorable if it weren't so pathetic. Did they not tell you to never become attached to the ones you protect?” Bringing a hand over Prince Lotor stroked at one of Lance’s bandaged cheeks, unaware of what truly conspired the night before. “I will quite enjoy watching you watch hopelessly as Lance is snatched from before you, after all you never had a chance.”

Hearing a choked gasp Prince Lotor gazed at the omega with unamused eyes, watching the tan skinned prince slipping back to consciousness, oceanic eyes slowly blinking, taking in the room, his hands twitching against their restraints. 

“Such a beautiful kitten when you cry, and so nicely collared now. My pretty little bound kitten.” Prince Lotor cooed, pressing his thumb down sharply over a bandaged cheek, earning a sharp cry of pain from Lance and a grumble of a growl from the knight. “You may take him back to his room now, tin knight, I have taken a rather large chunk out of my time in making sure he is properly collared, I do not have much more to waste upon him.” 

Prince Lotor gripped the bandaged portion of Lance’s cheek, his golden hued eyes gazing at Shirogane as he did so, pressing a rough kiss to Lance’s lips, sharp teeth nipping the abused flesh of Lance’s bottom lip.

“You will repay me later kitten. Do not think I wasted my time with you here freely.” Prince Lotor could see the anger rolling off of Shirogane, his lips pulling into a smirk, on the way out he purposely bumped into Shirogane’s shoulder, stopping long enough to hiss at the knight to have Lance’s face cleaned up, knocking the knight back with a smirk, the sound of his boots upon stone growing softer by the moment, leaving Shirogane to gaze at Lance in silence.

Slipping over to his omega Shirogane ignored the handmaiden, focusing on Lance whom gazed at him with pained eyes, a soft chirp of a noise escaping Lance when his neck was freed of its restraints, hands moving to hold Shirogane’s cheeks when they too were freed. Lance’s eyes appeared glossy, the omega shaking his head quickly to show he did not wish to speak, not yet, as he was picked up, promptly carried by the knight whom’s glare shook the hand maiden to the core. 

Shirogane scented as much of Lance as he safely could during the time it took him to carry Lance back, his cheeks nuzzling and rubbing against Lance's, his chest puffing out in alpha anger, arms cradling Lance closer to him. To any and all whom passed by them Shirogane barred his teeth, his eyes cold slits of gray, causing both Atlean and Galran knights alike to step back, to let the knight passed undisturbed,the bedchamber door slamming closed behind them. Allowing the sword at his side to drop to the floor Shirogane carried Lance once more back to the bed, his lips capturing Lance’s with a kiss, licking his tongue past the parted lips, growling and grunting for Lance to offer him permission to continue, his tongue slipping in with ease, kissing the taste of Lotor from Lance’s lips. Shirogane’s body acted as a shield for the tan skinned prince, arching and stradling over Lance, shielding him from the rest of the world whilst he kissed Lance into helplessness, urging Lance to release his barely contained tears, growling in reassurance that he was there, that he was going to protect him. 

“Don’t hide yourself away,i’m here...oh gods Lance, i’m here.” Shirogane whispered repeatedly, kissing Lance’s lips and the tip of his nose, his warm fingers cradling Lance’s cheeks gently, taking note of the new piercings on the tips of Lance’s ears. “Oh Lance, my sweet Lance… Perhaps Lotor is right, I am a fool for thinking I can protect you when it was my careless actions that made an opening for them to slip in and steal you away. Lance, i’m so sorry I don’t think-”

“No.” Lance’s hands clung to Shirogane’s wrists tightly, Lance’s head shaking. “You are my alpha, no matter what that bastard Lotor says. I don’t care if I have these courting marks- they aren’t for him! They will be for you, and that is something they can not take away!”

“Courting- marks?” Shirogane looked hesitant moving back only to be pulled closer back by insistent hands, Lance guiding Shirogane’s hands to the bandages, indicating for him to relax his fingers against them. “The marks on my Mother’s cheeks, the ones on Allura’s, tattoo’s marking that we are being formally courted. It has been a tradition for eons… I was terrified when Lotor was insisting purple ink, but he let me choose in the end. I chose blue- like my families color’s, like the ocean. Is it wrong that I have these marks now? Will you find me ugly?”

“No my omega, you do not appear ugly at all.” Shirogane promised,pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips. “I truly regret not being there, i don’t think their would have been anything i could have done to prevent it… Lance, I promise you, I will not be leaving your side today. From now till the time i hold you close again in sleep, I promise to protect you. Even if it means stealing you away from the castle.”

Oceanic eyes widened at such a declaration, Lance’s fingers gently rubbing down Shirogane’s cheeks. “He may mark, he may try and break me, but I will not bend. I would rather be a banished prince than a prince mated to such a bastard.”

Shirogane kissed Lance once more at such words, bringing Lance’s hands to his lips to soon kiss each digit, releasing his hold on the hands to kiss down Lance’s jawline and neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the omega beneath him, nuzzling and rubbing against the neck to layer his own scent against Lances. Trying to wash away Lotor’s. Hearing Lance coo with pleasure Shirogane flicked out his tongue to taste the neck that smelt so sweet, his mouth watering at receiving just a small taste, he wanted to bite Lance, to mark and claim, the bonding bump too tempting. Licking his tongue over the bonding bump that held the gland Shirogane’s pupils blew,his tongue teasing the skin, earning soft cries from Lance, the prince whimpering at the teasing. With Lance’s neck leaning back Shirogane was given more skin to lick and nuzzle, his hips rocking against Lance’s subconsciously, fingers grazing the front of Lance’s top, rubbing against the omega’s hardening nipples, aware of the way Lance shivered and bucked at such a touch. Lance’s skin was sweeter than any honey or wine Shirogane had tasted, the soft sounds and noises Lance released urging the knight on, his teeth barely scraping the side of Lance’s neck, earning a mewl of a cry that ran right through Shirogane, his hips rocking firmly.

He wanted to kill Lotor...

“Shiro- alpha, alpha- Shiro please!” Lance whined, his slim fingers slipping up, playing with Shirogane’s short, nearly shaved hair before tugging on the longer strands, his legs parting for Shirogane to grind against him, Lance too lost in thought to realize he was beginning to lose the ability to speak, lips crashing against the knights when he found he could only whimper and mewl, his tongue pinned with ease, eyes closing. Lance was pinned down efficiently by Shirogane’s weight,the scent alone from the aroused alpha causing Lance to feel numb, not wishing to fight as he was pinned and teased, his chest and nipples toyed with by the knight, bringing him closer, his back arching to press against Shirogane’s hands. Mewling against Shirogane’s mouth Lance soon found himself laying back, panting, his eyes glossy and wide,having not been unaware as to how long he had been holding his breath. Gazing up at Shirogane he smiled, noticing the way Shirogane’s eyes were still dark with wide pupils, both his metal and flesh hands rubbing soft against Lance’s body, almost as if lost in thought. A wave of anger and possessiveness rolling off of the knight, his face darkening.

“Mine?” He murmured softly, eyes having a hard time in focusing on Lance, the omega prince cooing, sitting up to take Shirogane’s metallic hand, rubbing it against his sore cheeks.

“Shhh, i’m yours, Shiro, i’m yours.” He could tell the alpha before him looked confused, almost scared to have fallen into such a display of instinctive emotions.

“Safe? A-Are you safe?” Shirogane asked, blinking quickly, trying to get his eyes to focus, his fingers stroking down Lance’s neck.

Shirogane wanted to kill Lotor in the arena, to make him pay for hurting what was his...

“Very safe, safe right here with you.” Lance promised, pulling Shirogane back down with him, lips brushing against lips, touches soft. “No need to go fast, you’re here with me, Shiro. Don’t think of anything- of anyone but me, but being here.”

“Here...With you.” Shirogane murmured, the tightness in his chest slowly melting, the realization that he was no longer in the arena- no longer having to fight others for day to day simplicities- it made his head spin to think that just a mere moment ago he felt as if he had been once more in his cot, this time with something he wanted to protect, something that was more valuable than just a meal or comfort- he had thought he was protecting Lance, that was why he wasn’t breathing, that was why he had been so frantic. Gazing at Lance he gave the omega a soft kiss, allowing his shoulders to shake, his eyes to clench tight, aware of gentle fingers threading through Shirogane’s hair, soft whispers in his ear.

“It’s okay Shiro, wherever you think we are, we’re just in my bed chambers, we’re in the castle, just let it all out, Shiro.” Convincing Shirogane to move to his side Lance soon had the knight on his back, slipping Shirogane’s shirt off despite the confused look. Lance was quick to move over him, to lounge against him, pinning him down upon the pillows and blankets, soon reaching for the warm ball of fur, bringing the kitten to Shirogane’s chest. “Shh, you’re okay shiro, breathe, we’re in my bed chambers, remember how you said my bed was the softest? Feel all the pillows and blankets? And look, Blue is here too, she loves you.”

Shirogane blinked slowly, nearly cross eyed, slowly feeling the softness of the pillows and blankets, grounding himself with the sensation, soon feeling the kitten’s warm weight by his neck, Lance’s own against his chest. Like the sea upon the sand rolling in its own natural rhythm Shirogane found his own, finding air to breath, he hands reaching up to stroke Lance’s hair.

“Thank you-”

“Shh, relax.” Lance whispered, tracing his fingers against Shirogane’s bottom lip. “Relax Shiro, lunch will be brought up within the hour, and i want you to be well rested- and  
this time, i’m feeding you. Let me take care of you.”

Shirogane nodded, taking hold of Lance’s hips, giving them a soft squeeze, grounding himself further.

“Let me take care of you, Shiro.”


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the day Lance continued to stay close to his knight, the tan skinned prince speaking curtly to any and all that entered his bedchambers, his eyes unusually cold. He showed no sign of gratitude when the mid day meal arrived, no usual chorus of thanks to be heard; he focused only on the knight below him. Lance made sure whenever he caught sight of Shirogane beginning to slip once more under the influence of his alpha instinct that he would pull him back, nuzzling and kissing him tenderly, feeding the other to keep him occupied. 

“It’s okay Shiro, i’m still here. Still here.” Lance murmured and cooed, realizing without being told that the marks that were tattooed on his cheeks were a bit like Shirogane’s arm, something forced on him, something he would forever bare. Lance did not comment on such a thought, merely bringing Shirogane’s metallic arm up, starting slow for the knight to watch as he kissed each metallic finger. Lance kissed from the digit’s downwards, kissing Shirogane’s palm and wrist, kisses trailed up the side of the metallic limb until he reached where metal met flesh. Kissing a scar hesitantly Lance waited, glancing up to meet partially lidded eyes, Shirogane showing no sign of discomfort. With that Lance kissed each scar that littered Shirogane’s upper bicep and shoulder, nuzzling his nose against the scarred and heated skin. The scars giving Shirogane’s arm an almost tattered appearance, as if the cutting of the arm had not been a clean cut but rather from several deep hacks. “My handsome alpha.”

Sitting back Lance brought Shirogane’s hands to his cheeks, urging the knight to remove the two bandaged strips on his cheeks, the mostly white bandages being brought away to show two stripes, one thick, almost crescent like stripe under each of Lance's eyes. The color a practically vibrant baby blue, standing out against his tanned skin. Lance hissed at the sensation of Shirogane’s finger tips brushing against the marked skin, the knight gazing at the stripes thoughtfully before declaring how beautiful Lance appeared, fingertips barely touching the skin as they traced longingly.

“My beautiful omega.” Shirogane gasped, brushing his thumb across Lance’s bottom lip, kissing just under each mark, aware of the shivers it earned. “Marked as mine, i’m going to protect you, keep you close, and if Lotor so much as tries to touch you again I will do all that I can to keep you close, even if it means killing him.”

“Shhh, it’s okay Shiro, i’m okay.” Lance hushed, moving to sit by the side of the bed, feeling warm arms pulling him back, lips pressing to the back of his neck. “I want to see the gardens, Shiro, will you help me to the windows?”

Nodding Shirogane moved from the bed, allowing Lance to cling to him, aware the prince was putting most of his weight against him whilst hobbling over to the large open window. Gazing down over at the lush gardens Lance’s body began to relax, his arms wrapping around the metallic arm that Shirogane had wrapped around him. The sun was beginning to lower, the skies a beautiful canvas of pinks and blues, and for a moment- one amazing moment Lance was able to pretend that none of what was going on was real, that Shirogane was his proper alpha and that there were no hungry eyes stalking him from within the castle. Leaning against the stone that made up the window frame Lance felt Shirogane’s thumb rubbing a calming circle against his hip bone, practically melting back against the other.

“Isn’t the sky beautiful? This is always my favorite time of day.” Lance breathed, “soon the stars will be out- maybe we can stargaze tonight, i’ve always loved gazing at them, Coran has taught me how to identify the constellations. Does that sound like fun, Shiro?”

“As long as I am with you, I am content to do what you want.” Shirogane murmured, his fingers stroking through Lance’s chocolate locks, gazing up at the sky above. Lance saw the beauty of the sky whilst Shirogane was unable to see such beauty when he had something of more value before him, the prince tilting his head up to gaze at Shirogane, dusky pink lips tugged in a smile. Pressing his thumb once more against the soft flesh of Lance’s hip Shirogane smiled back, leaning down to nuzzle the prince’s neck.

With the heavens above darkening Lance became aware of a knocking upon the chamber door, his posture turning rigid as he turned with care to face the doorway, soon relaxing at the sight of Coran entering, several thick leather bound books in his arms.

“Ah, I see you two have been enjoying your day together.” Coran placed down the books by Lance’s bed, his smile replaced with a frown, his brows knighting together at seeing Lance’s marks upon his cheeks. “My dear boy- I did not know they were going to push this on you today, if I had known I would have personally been there to knock Lotor off his-”

“It’s okay, we found a way around it.” Lance was quick to calm, his fingers intertwining with Shirogane’s metallic ones as he hobbled back over to the bed, sitting down to glance over the various books, most appearing far past his reading level. “Were you able to find anything out? Please tell me you did.”

Moving to bring the stool from the make up alcove Coran took a seat before Lance's bed, aware of Shirogane watching them closely, the knight having moved back to the window. Flipping open the first leather bound book Coran opened to where he had placed a silk ribbon as a bookmark, carefully explaining his discovery as he had read upon Atlean laws and ancient customs. “You see my boy, Atlean prince’s long ago, were originally given the right to both refuse and accept courting regardless of the courters status in the court or outside royal families. Essentially this was placed for during times of war or inner family distress that a safety net was in place. The book never specifies on secondary gender- which may or may not hurt our case if we are to get you out of the courting with Prince Lotor.”

Lance nodded, casting Shirogane a look before returning his attention to Coran, the royal advisor explaining various reasons for breaking a courtship and how at times breaking of courtships have worked in many a way to solidify power of said individual within their court or family.

“By already accepting however that is where this becomes tricky.” Coran silently demanded Lance’s attention, pulling over a similar book, flipping through a few pages. “There have been several mentions of breaking off a already started courting, however, in your case, they would not work as you are not an alpha- but do not be discouraged my boy! I am still looking around such things. Though there is one example I have found, that has been solidified throughout the history of Atlean courting and inner workings.”

The hesitance in Coran’s voice was enough to capture Lance’s curiosity, the prince leaning over,hands on his knees whilst he peered at the words on the pages, unable to read most of them, his brows furrowing. 

“Well? Come on Coran, don’t leave me in the dark!” Lance whined.

“The King himself has the absolute power to bless or end a courting no matter how early or how far in the courting has been taken place.” Coran cleared his throat, aware of Lance’s eyes widening, the prince’s skin paling. 

“Daddy- I mean, I would have to talk to my father about this?” Lance looked taken aback for a moment, shaking his head with a groan of defeat. “This will never work! My father would rather me be carted off tomorrow to the south kingdom than to let me be happy, you and I both know this Coran! He hates me!”

“Lance, your father does not hate you, he is just very…” Coran stopped, trying his best to think of the words, only to stop and sit back, frowning ever so slightly. 

“He hates me.” Lance simply finished, arms crossing, aware that Shirogane was suddenly next to him, the alpha nuzzling at Lance’s cheek tenderly. “If my father finds out about Shirogane, you know he will have him executed, you said so yourself, Coran, the king has absolute say, there’s no way he would think about my own happiness over what he could gain in his potential partnership with Zarkon.”

Lance’s fists shook the moment he looked away from Coran, refusing to look at his knight whilst his teeth ground and his eyes narrowed, a rage flowing through him, causing the diamond around his neck to turn a murky gray. Lance didn’t want this, he didn't want anything that the world was throwing at him, forced to make decisions on what would be for the best, forced to decide if he should continue to play the obedient puppet or to cut his strings and care about himself for once. Lance’s fists shook harder at the thought, his past teachings telling him to play the glass eyed doll of a role he was born into, whilst part of him screamed that he put his happiness in his own hands. That he was not like his sisters or his mother, that he deserved to be truly happy.

“I- I will talk to him.” Lance finally croaked out, leaning against Shirogane with a silent shiver, his eyes gazing at Coran. “If he hears it from me, if i can simply convince him I am not worthy of Lotor, that this was all a mistake, maybe- just maybe he will reconsider...but what if he refuses?” 

Lance’s voice grew soft, almost silent. 

“Coran, i’m scared.” 

 

Even amongst the gentle words and loving nuzzles Lance received from the ginger haired atlean the prince could not dispel the flicker of fear and hopelessness that washed over him, silently thankful when Coran left, taking the books with him. It was a lot to think about, a lot that he did not ever expect that he would have to think about.

Laying back in bed, against Shirogane, Lance sighed, his eyes closing to try and make sense of the sea of questions that currently took occupancy in his mind, suffocating all else out. He never would have imagined being in such a predicament- never having thought there would be anyone out there that would make him want to actually be courted. And now that he finally found an alpha to call his own, he had to fight to figure out how to make it work rather than playing the puppet of an omega that others expected him too. It wasn’t fair- if he had been born an alpha none of this would matter- if he had been born a beta he could at least have more of a say!

But no! The gods had to choose him to be the omega offspring, the child that was pushed to the side and finally of age to be courted and carted off to whichever alpha could bring the most to the table in the means of a trade.

Unaware of yanking on his own hair Lance’s hands were brought away, Shirogane’s thumbs smoothing down the sides of his wrists. 

“I don’t want this- I don’t want to be some token bride to Lotor- but I do not think father will listen to me at all, even if i cried and begged him to end the courting.” Lance whimpered, tilting and leaning his head back to gaze at his knight, the warmth of the alpha’s hands doing little to quell his fears. “I just want to be with you somewhere we can call our own. Where there’s no rules of courting or nobility...is that foolish?”

“No Lance, I do not think that is foolish.” Shirogane murmured, soothing Lance’s whimper away, his thumbs continuing in their stroking. It pained Shirogane to know that the prince that he held was in anguish, anguish that he himself could not simply make go away despite how much he wanted to. If Shirogane was honest with himself, he would have never have thought to find himself in such a situation; when he had signed on as being the sole protector for the Northern kingdom’s prince, he expected a rude and defiant omega, one that he would simply protect and tolerate- not the beautiful and charming omega that draped against him. Lance was by far better than any prince Shirogane had ever met, and in there laid the problem. He wanted Lance, wanted to claim and call the omega his own- and he was already working on making it a reality despite himself being a knight with a metallic arm and Lance being the only male in the royal family other than the king. Lance was expected to wed another royal, bare kits and play the part of a beautiful puppet, their mere meeting was what had started the problem, bringing them to where they currently were, deadlocked with traditions and the mere fact that just across the halls was were another alpha- a royal alpha stayed, one that had his eyes set on the omega prince. 

Why were the gods cruel? 

 

The dinner they shared was a quiet affair, Lance choosing to remain in his chamber to best avoid Prince Lotor, his smile gone from his lips. Even with Shirogane by his side he felt powerless, felt alone. He had decided he would speak to his father soon, that he would find examples and plead if he had to in order to make his father see just how much he did not wish to be chained in the courting with the Galran alpha. Gazing over at Shirogane for a moment Lance sighed, moving to straddle the knight’s thighs, tucking his chin into the curve of the knight’s neck.

“Shiro, what if we just run away together? Somewhere where we can just be ourselves?” Lance murmured, inhaling the musky scent of his chosen alpha, a shiver running down his spine at feeling Shirogane’s hands stroking down his back. He craved the comfort Shirogane offered, lavished in the warmth of the knight and the comfort he offered with his simple touches.

“If you asked that of me, I would go.” Shirogane murmured, watching Lance for his reaction, feeling a soft exhale brushing against his neck. “If you asked me to steal you away in the dead of night, I would do so gladly, I would protect you from any that would cause you harm. I am your alpha to be, are I not?”

“You are.” Lance murmured, his eyes closing. Nuzzling Shirogane’s neck Lance allowed himself to simply become subdued by the scent of his alpha, the thought that had been circling in his mind drifting, becoming lighter; Shirogane was his knight- his alpha, if he said they would be fine, and that he would protect him, then who was Lance to doubt him? 

“When I speak to my father, I want you to be there, maybe, just maybe if he sees how happy we are, maybe he will come to understand.” Lance kissed an old scar on Shirogane’s neck, his eyes wide with hopefulness. Even if it was mostly forced. “If i can survive a few more days of pleasantries with Prince Lotor then maybe there will be hope. And if all goes to hell, we’ll escape- I would give up my crown and riches if it meant being able to be with you.”

Shirogane’s cheeks darkened at Lance’s words, his fingers slipping up to caress one of Lance’s cheeks, careful of the freshly marked skin. “I would never ask you to give up such things, Lance.”

“They don’t make me happy, in fact, if I could had to give them up in order to have you, and Blue, I would gladly do so.” Lance leant up to press a kiss to Shirogane’s lips, eyes flashing playfully. “Kiss me?”

Chuckling softly Shirogane pressed a kiss back against Lance’s lips, eager to make the omega draped against him happy, hands moving to rest on Lance's hips. Lance’s tongue and lips tasted of the berries he had eaten after dinner, sweet with a hint of spice, Lance’s tongue easy to pin down, lips parted obediently. Kissing Lance was easy, the prince’s lips soft and plump, molding and slipping against Shirogane’s perfectly, as if Lance had been created solely for his kisses. The omega always kissing back needfully, slim uncalloused fingers stroking through the knight’s black and white locks, tugging gently. There was desperation in Lance’s kiss this time, the prince slipping his tongue out from under Shirogane’s in order for him to stroke the tip of his own tongue against the front of Shirogane’s teeth, Lance’s oceanic blue eyes watching the other, albeit a bit crosseyed. Panting softly Lance pulled back, his cheeks darkened with a blush, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a small smile.

“It proves it.” Lance chuckled, nipping playfully against Shirogane’s upper lip. “I am meant for you, no kiss with Lotor has ever made me feel like this.”

“Another kiss wouldn’t hurt- to make sure.” Shirogane chuckled, placing yet another kiss upon Lance’s lips, pulling back with a smirk. 

“Definitely going to need a few more kisses, just to make sure.” Lance grinned, nuzzling his nose against Shirogane’s, taking his time in peppering lazy kisses against his knights lips, unaware of the fact that he was beginning to sweat a bit, his stomach feeling warmer. The sensations happening so fast that Lance never processed them of being there, simply busy with kissing his knight until he yawned, asking Shirogane with pouting lips to be carried to the bath chambers, slipping out from his day attire. 

Picking out an almost sheer navy blue night dress Lance began his nightly routine, noting whilst he brushed his teeth that his body felt a bit warmer- nothing too out of the ordinary, after all, Shirogane was a furnace of heat compared to him. Shaking off the feeling of simply being overheated Lance rinsed out his mouth and washed his face, having Shirogane carry him back to bed, Lance more than happy to curl up onto his side, tucking himself up against Shirogane’s chest, the sensation of heat seeping from him just as quickly as it had been felt. From where they laid Lance could see just a hint of stars from the window, his smile widening, though he soon gasped, feeling a warm shiver rush through him.

“Are you okay?” Shirogane murmured, stroking his metallic fingers against Lance’s stomach. 

“Y-yeah, you just warmed me up is all.” Lance chuckled, his eyes closing. “Tell me more about the outside world?” 

“As you wish.” Nuzzling the back of Lance’s neck, Shirogane began to talk softly once more of his travels, aware that Lance was nuzzling against his metallic arm, the prince’s eyes slipping close. Stroking Lance’s cheek with his metallic fingers Shirogane continued to speak, his own eyes closing, unaware of just what was beginning to happen within Lance’s body…

 

“How long do you intend on babying him?” Zarkon growled from where he sat across from the Atlean king, the Galran’s eyes nearly aglow with annoyance, practically purple slits that shown out against his softer, grayish purple skin, marked with scars and lines of aging. The Galran’s sharpened nails dug with agitation at the table, scraping deep, angry marks into the wood, uncaring of the flinching it caused for the Atlean knights that stood guard. “You give the omega runt of yours too much freedom, to allow him to show such disrespect as to not show up to dinner, to allow him his own chambers despite my son, his future Alpha, being just across the hall. You act as if your son is above mine, did you forget our arrangement?”

The Atlean king glanced at the marks within the table, giving a curt nod of his head. “No Zarkon, my dear friend, I did not forget. My son will fall into heat soon enough, and with that time, he will submit to Prince Lotor. You have my word. No omega has ever denied an alpha during time of heat. I ask just a little bit more time.”

Sharp, white teeth flashed in Zarkon’s smile, the Galran king’s eyes softening by a mere fraction. “I will give your runt a week, if he does not fall into heat naturally by that time, I will have my son try and coerce him once again. This time, prince Lotor will succeed.”

“Of course, I will have the preparations made ready for tomorrow, Lance will understand his place, that I can promise you.”

Smiling a cruel smile Zarkon gave a nod, standing up slowly, easily towering over the Atlean king. “Be warned, if this shall fall through in anyway, your beloved family and kingdom shall be slaughtered at your feet. Do not try and trick me, for I have been more than tolerant with you and your runt. Remember, you may be the second largest kingdom on this planet, but I am the first, and I will not hesitant in making your nightmare a reality.”

“I...I understand.” The Atlean king murmured, eyes lowered in a sign of respect,listening to Zarkon’s amused grunt. “The Northern kingdom shall not fail you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and thank you all so much for reading, I promise the next chapter will have a lot more content wise and the beginning of some beautiful angst and pain for our poor knight and prince.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware this chapter will include:  
> Verbal abuse  
> Non Con elements  
> and mild physical abuse.

The morning meal was eaten in the silence and comfort of Lance’s bed chambers, the tan skinned prince trying his best not to fidget as his ankle was lifted up and moved, the Atlean in charge of royal health analyzing the movements closely, giving Lance only a small break whilst the dark haired physician began to work on a small remedy. Lance only shot the Atlean a look, trying his best to resume the eating of his toast, annoyed with the pain that throbbed through his entire leg as well as the fact that Shirogane stood watch by the window, keeping up the appearance of being yet another knight for their sake. Lance wanted to scoff, to demand that Shirogane come back over to him, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do so, it was all still too early and too dangerous to give those outside the royal family hints as to what the two of them had done- have been planning to do. Licking off a bit of jelly from his thumb Lance turned his attention back to the Atlean physician, the man using a fresh syringe to drain the purple liquid from the vile he had, giving the topper a tiny flick in order to get any air bubbles out.

“Now your majesty, this will sting, and burn, but I assure you, the bones of your ankle will be nicely knitted back together before you know it. You just need to relax.” 

“Thank you, I will make sure to do so.” Lance responded stiffly,taking hold of his black lion plush, oh how he wanted to hold Shirogane’s hand, to nuzzle up to the alpha as he felt his bandages being slowly unwrapped, his ankle darkened with bruising and swelling. Lance had to turn his head at the sight of the syringe being brought to his skin, the needle visible for only a moment before it was plunged under the skin, sliding between the two bones that helped make up Lance’s ankle, a sharp pain felt when the tip of the needle pierced a tendon, the burning starting soon after. The rush of the room temperature liquid from the syringe brought a shiver through Lance, all too soon replaced with a hot, itchy burning that made Lance gnash his teeth and hold onto the soft plush harder. The very bones and tendons themselves felt to be enflamed, the sensation of a white hot knife sliding through his bones felt as the needle was retracted, the Atlean physician pleased with the results, speaking up about how well Lance took the shot, the man’s hand patting just above Lance’s ankle, sending jolts of raw nerve pain, the prince’s toes twitching of their own accord.

“Very good my prince, it seems that the bones are knitting together nicely.” The physician stated, taking a look at Lance’s range of movement after giving him a few moments to fight back the surging pain. The ankle itself was still dark with bruising, however warm to the touch, the grinding sound no longer heard when the ankle was moved upwards. “I still want you to keep off of it for the day, ice and elevation will do the rest. If the pain doesn’t let up by the evening do let Coran know to summon me once more- is there anything else you will be needing, your highness?” 

“N-no, that will be all. Thank you.” Lance held the black lion plush close, watching the physician packing up his various syringes and vials into a black bag, leaving Lance with another farewell, allowing the prince to have a moment to finally breath without the eyes of the other atlean staring at him. Motioning for Shirogane to approach Lance allowed himself to be comforted by the alpha knight’s fingers stroking through his hair, his toes curling as flickers of pain still were felt. Leaning against Shirogane, Lance closed his eyes and took comfort from the silent alpha, the crease in his brow smoothing out. Lance still felt achy and grumpy, more so for the fact that he felt oddly sweaty and grungy despite having washed up and done his morning routine before the breakfast tray had been brought up. Lance assumed it was simply from the heat wave that had seem to roll in over night, what else could be the cause of his sweating and feeling warm?

The metallic fingers of Shirogane’s prosthetic arm felt cool to Lance’s heated skin, a sigh of content heard whilst he held Shirogane’s wrist, keeping the arm close for him to nuzzle and kiss- even his lips felt warm!

“Lance, are you sure you are feeling okay?” Shirogane whispered, aware of what the omega was beginning to start, a thought that both delighted and worried the alpha. On one hand Shirogane’s alpha side knew that by Lance finally succumbing to heat that it meant he would be able to bond closer with the prince, to take care and love him, whilst Shirogane knew the moment anyone of the royal family or Lotor smelt him that Lance would be surely ripped away and claimed. Shirogane wanted to growl at the thought, wanted to bare his teeth and hide Lance underneath him, to barricade the prince inside his bed chambers and refuse to let him out until the heat had passed. It was a pleasurable thought, just one he knew he could not entertain seriously. Brushing his lips against the side of Lance’s temple, Shirogane inhaled the sweet scent of his prince, from the way Lance’s pheromones were mixing with his natural scent Shirogane gave the prince about less than twenty four hours before he would succumb to heat and start producing slick. 

That gave Shirogane less than twenty four hours to figure out how to find a way to keep Lance safe and sound by his side.

“Y-yeah, just warm is all. Must be the heatwave, always gets me in such a mood.” Lance laughed softly, allowing his head to lull back, his warm fingers intertwining around Shirogane’s cool metal ones. Grinning sheepishly Lance sat up to press a kiss to Shirogane’s lips, his eyes soon darting away whilst his cheeks dusted with embarrassment over the thought he had of just how nice it would feel to entrap Shirogane’s prosthetic arm between his thighs, the heat been particularly worse down there, originally causing Lance to be alarmed until he realized the rest of him had felt warm as well and was easily able to blame it on a late summer heat wave. “Shiro, I was thinking, today, I want to talk to my father. I just can’t allow the courting with Lotor to continue, I know I gave him my word- but don’t I deserve to be happy to?” 

Lance’s fingers curled, his legs moving to drape over the side of the bed. Lance knew how he must have looked, like a royal brat if anything, pouting whilst he continued to speak. “I know my responsibility as prince, but Shiro I can’t do this! I can’t just allow myself to become Lotor’s little wife because everyone expects it of me! If i had not have been born wrong maybe things would have been much easier…”

Shirogane’s warm gray eyes softened at Lance’s words, his metallic hand moving forward to tilt up Lance’s chin, a sad smile on the knight’s lips. “Oh Lance, you weren’t born wrong. You are perfect the way you are, this world is the one in the wrong. Not you, never you. Do not ever think yourself in such a manner, and if you do, i will be there to remind you just how wrong you are.” 

Smiling despite the fact Lance felt his eyes tearing up Lance pressed a kiss to his knight’s lips, releasing a shaky breath. “I don’t know how I managed to snag such an alpha like you, i’m really lucky to have you. You could have anyone you ever wanted Shiro, and yet you chose me.” Nuzzling up against his neck Lance cooed softly, a warm wave washing over him. “I- we should get going, I want to talk to my Father- will you carry me once more?”

Shirogane’s heart clenched, he knew he couldn’t keep the inevitable from happening, it would be only a matter of time before they were caught- and though Shirogane was deeply proud for the young Omega in his wanting to be honest, he was still worried. It mattered not to Shirogane what would befall him, he had been through much worse than most, the possibility of being thrown in the arena once more did little to frighten him. It was Lance he worried for. The king could banish Shirogane to the far depths of hell and he would welcome it, but the thought of anything happening to Lance made his heart clench, made his blood pound loudly in his ears. He feared for what would come, but still would meet it head on, he vowed to protect Lance from harm, and he would stick by his words. Pressing a kiss to Lance’s neck Shirogane murmured a ‘yes’ against the skin, slipping off the bed before taking hold of Lance, hoisting the other up to carry him bridal style, Lance’s arms wrapping around him whilst his long, slim legs draped over Shirogane’s metallic arm. Shirogane would walk Lance to the bed chambers of his father, would be by his side no matter the outcome, Shirogane simply prayed to any gods that may be listening that it would turn out for the best.

If only the gods listened to prayers from knights…

Lance licked his lips in thought whilst he was carried, his lips pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s cheek when he was sure they were alone. He ran through scenario’s in his mind, each case ending poorly for him and the knight, if only he could find the right words to say. His tongue felt to be in a knot, his fingers idly stroking down against Shirogane’s neck, he was frightened, oh how the prince was frightened, and yet he refused to show it whilst in front of his alpha, wanting to show Shirogane more than anything that he could be brave and level headed. With the chamber door coming into view at the end of the north hall Lance felt himself shiver, asking Shirogane to approach so that he could knock, giving the large polished oak door a loud rapt before holding his breath, waiting for the command to enter, a command Lance was excited and terrified to hear. The knights that stood guard merely watched them. Motioning for Shirogane to enter Lance tightened his hold on the knights neck, suddenly regretting the decision to speak with his father. 

The king’s bed chambers were much larger than Lance’s, the chamber decorated elegantly with portraits of kings past and various carvings, the drapes and rich carpeting a dark blue with hints of silver. Nearest the bed sat a large writing desk and various chairs, each carved richly and plush with crushed velvet. By his desk the king sat, stone faced with his hands resting in his lap, his eyes and hair much like Lance’s own whilst his skin was lighter than his son’s. Dressed in royal blues and silvers the king stood, beckoning for Shirogane to approach, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his son being held.

“I do not have time for such games, boy. Speak, what do you want? And where is Prince Lotor? Should not he be the one to carry you about if you are going to act like a princess?” The king's words were soft, containing a hint of a bite whilst he soon gazed at Shirogane, taking in the sight of him with a face that suggested he had smelt something most foul. “Speak up boy, I don’t have all day!”

“I-” Lance took a deep breath, motioning for Shirogane to help set him down on his feet, careful to hold onto Shirogane’s arm for both emotion and physical support. “I want to talk to you about the courting with Prince Lotor. I- I am making the decision that the courting be voided.” 

The air in the chamber grew chilly and thick with tension, Lance’s body heating up despite the cold chill he felt, too afraid to look at his father whilst he spoke, holding onto Shirogane’s arm tighter for support. “I understand that it is my responsibility as prince of this kingdom to think of the people and of our allies, but I can promise you that me being bonded and sold off to Prince Lotor isn’t the right decision!”

Daring to look up at his father Lance flinched at seeing the ocean blue eyes practically smoldering, reminding him of himself, his father’s brow creased and this lips thin. 

“And you think you know what is right for the people?” He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the way Lance’s hands tightened around Shirogane’s arm, the knight having remained silent during the exchange. It did not take one of the court’s seers to tell that their was an unusually close bond between the two,almost intimate- the king’s eyes flashed dangerously at the realization. “You promised yourself to Prince Lotor and yet you go behind his back with something as low as a knight? Did I raise your ideals to be that of a lowly whore? Or perhaps this is just another way to see how far you can push your boundaries until you find yourself punished and sent to your room?”

“No, this is a big misunderstanding-”

“Did i not try and raise you right, teach you what it meant to be responsible, to understand your actions have consequences? Tell me Lance, was i not gracious and loving by letting you live after discovering you were an omega?! I allowed you freedom for too long!” Having smelt the terror from his son and saw the anger rising in Shirogane’s eyes the king stood, standing prideful and tall, speaking in a voice he reserved for using against the most unruliest alpha’s of his court. “Lance get over here right now you ungrateful little welch! To think you have been parading about behind mine and your apha’s back like a whore on the loose, and on the cusp of heat no less. It’s a good thing I don’t chain you up for the knights to use. You will remain here whilst I fetch Prince Lotor, maybe now you will stop this assery. As for you,” turning to Shirogane the king raised his hand up to strike, choosing instead to strike Lance square across the face as the prince had hobbled forward to stop him, a bruising hold taken of Lance’s arm by his father. “It was a mistake to have hired a broken Alpha such as you, so easily persuaded to break conduct by a mere omega’s wishes. I was told you had been loyal to your last master’s wishes, that you fought valiantly through the ranks of the arena, perhaps you deserve to go back there this time and do your best to die in the mud like the scum you are.”

Shirogane did not flinch at the man’s words, he had been spittin at worse by others, told much crueler lies and truths by them as well. No, what enraged Shirogane was the hold the king before him held on Lance, the red on the prince’s cheeks from the smack as well as the words the king spoke viciously. Shirogane was seeing red at the sight before him of the king forcing Lance down onto his knees, growled to kneel and stay, spoken to in such a way that the omega had been compelled to do so, Lance’s eyes wide with unspoken fear, pleading for Shirogane to leave if only for the knight to save himself from punishment. Snarling Shirogane moved forward to strike the knight down, enraged beyond belief that the man- the man who was supposed to love and protect his son was treating Lance as if he were merely a doll to be moved and used as others saw fit. 

“How dare you speak to Lance in such a way!” Shirogane dodged a strike aimed for his chest, aware of the chamber doors being slammed open, he did not care however, only growling at the man once more. “Lance is your son! Your flesh and blood, you may speak to me however you wish, but you have no right to dictate Lance’s life and wishes!”

Lance pleaded for Shirogane to calm down as two Atlean knights took hold of Shirogane’s arms, tugging the alpha back before he could cause damage to their king, the very man gazing at Shirogane in a mixture of surprise and fury, motioning for Shirogane to be subdued. 

“You are correct, he is my flesh and blood, which means I have more rights to dictate and schedule his life than you do. It’s a shame, Shirogane Takashi, you could have gone far in the ranks of knighthood had you followed orders.” The king stepped forward, gazing into Shirogane’s narrowed eyes as the knight was forced to his knee’s, aware of Lance’s begging him to let Shirogane go. Lance’s cries fell on deaf ears. Reaching for Shirogane’s metallic arm the king felt up the prosthetic to where flesh met metal, digging his fingers under swiftly to where a concealed indent laid, one that earned a loud hissing sound and a grunt of pain from the knight as his metallic arm slowly diffused from his partial limb. All but ripping the prosthetic arm away the king allowed the metallic limb to clatter to the ground, leaving Shirogane panting from the pain that wracked through his shot nerves and unable to look towards the prince whom cried quietly, unable to move due to his father’s words compelling him to stay, and a fellow Atlean knight keeping hold on the scruff of Lance’s neck. 

“You will not be needing this down in the cells, though perhaps you might get it back once you are thrown into the arena.” The king smiled viciously,   
kicking the prosthetic out of Shirogane’s grasp. “It all depends on how Prince Lotor feels. He might just take your other arm and have you fight with your teeth.”

“Leave him alone!” Struggling Lance whimpered and thrashed, eyes silently begging for Shirogane to look at him, to smile, to say something, anything! “Please, i’ll marry Lotor, i’ll have his pups, please just don’t hurt Shiro!”

Turning to Lance the king frowned, looking almost apologetic, a sigh escaping him. “I have failed you deeply Lance, had I done more to keep you on the right path we would not be having this happen. You brought this upon yourself Lance, my dear Lance. Because of your selfishness ‘Shiro’ has to suffer.”

Turning to the two knights holding Shirogane back the king gave a flourish of his hands. “Bring him down to the cells, and send Prince Lotor my regards, he has a present here for him.”

“Shiro!”

“Don’t worry Lance…” Shirogane hissed, his arm pulled tightly behind his back whilst what was left of his right arm was squeezed hard. Shirogane offered Lance a soft smile, beads of sweat dripping from his temples. “Don’t worry Lance, whatever happens, I won’t break my promise to you. I’ll figure something out.”

Lance could only whimper and thrash once more at seeing Shirogane all but dragged from his father’s bedchambers, tears flowing down the prince’s cheeks as his air was cut off temporarily by the knight’s hold on his neck; only to hack and gasp when the hands slid away, the king addressing Lance. And yet Lance found that he could not hear his father, nor any sound for that matter over the sounds of his screaming, pure rage and heartbreak that made the tears fall harder as he gazed up at the man he thought had a shred of love for him- had thought would understand. He was wrong, he was wrong and now Shirogane had to pay the price, the metallic arm picked up by his father gone from Lance’s sight as he realized he had given the prosthetic to one of the knights to take away. Lance screamed louder at that, wanting to see the last piece of Shirogane that was still with him, silenced only when he felt his voice give out and his vision blur. His head hit the cold stone of the floor when his body and mind fully disconnected, the omega prince having passed out from a sheer drop in chemicals, his omega side having finally over loaded the rest of him from seeing his alpha being dragged off and so soon to his heat.

Once Prince Lotor had been notified and made aware of what had taken place the prince of the Galran’s had beaten the knight who relayed to him the information, beating the Atlean within an inch of his life before approaching the king's chambers, scoffing at the sight of Lance on the floor. Lotor paid the king no mind, had barely moved up a single hand to show he wanted to hear none of what the king had to say. He had scooped Lance up in his arms and noticed the Omega’s body felt cool, not like the blissfully warmth most omega’s were supposed to feel when they were so close to heat.

He would have to fix that. 

“I will be taking care of him now. His safety, his life, is no longer your concern.” Prince Lotor spat, carrying Lance close against him, aware of the stale scent of fear that lingered to Lance’s body, aware of a bruise that blossomed on Lance’s face- oh that would not do at all; only one was allowed to mark Lance’s caramel like skin, and that was Prince Lotor. Bringing Lance back to his own bed chambers Prince Lotor laid the omega down upon the bed, gazing down at him with ravenous eyes, taking in every light curve and every inch of skin that was made available to him from the deep ‘V’ cut blouse he wore as well as the white dress pants that clung to Lance like a second skin. Waiting for Lance to awaken on his own Prince Lotor took a seat by his bed and began a bit of light reading, for each minute he waited he would add on to Lance’s already steep punishement. After all, the way Lotor saw it, if Lance wanted to act like a depraved slut, then Lotor would force him to the brink of heat and show the prince just to whom he belonged to. 

Oh how Prince could not wait until Lance awoken.

 

Shirogane had stumbled several times from the way he was forced down to the stairs to the underground cells, the fellow knights he saw gazed at him with pity, other with hints of amusement at seeing the favorite knight being taken down a few pegs, his missing limb a focal point of their staring. 

“Get in there!” The Atlean snarled in Shirogane’s ear, all but throwing the knight into the cell, the slick stone causing Shirogane to fall onto his right side, earning a muffled cry of pain from the knight as other’s laughed, the door slamming shut in order to cut out the last bit of light Shirogane had.

Shirogane found himself alone in the dark, aware that the cell was no more than a few steps wide and deep, a leak from above causing the floor to puddle and pool with water, an old thread worn cot pushed to the side, covered with hay. Shirogane chose the cot to sit on rather than the wet floor, his only hand coming up to touch where the prosthetic had once been, his lips pursed in a frown, his head bowing. He felt every blow he had received on the missing arm, phantom pain causing his teeth to gnash whilst he struggled to breathe. He could hear the laughter and chanting in the dark of the arena, could smell the blood and alien waste of the holding cells- Shirogane felt himself fading, knew none of it was real and yet without Lance- without his omega to anchor him he felt loss. 

It was when the voices in the back of his head got louder that Shirogane stood, feeling his way in the dark to the door, his alpha instincts screeching at him to escape, to leave...to protect…

To kill Lotor…

Head butting the door several times Shirogane growled and roared with each crash of pain, when the door refused to budge. He tried kicking and clawing with the only hand he had left, felt blood drip from his forehead and felt his nails splintered and bleeding. And yet he continued to attack the door, giving up only when his breath became ragged and his head ached. He would stop for now, he would allow himself to take a break, and when he got back up he promised himself he would get out. 

One way or another. 

 

It was all just a dream, a sick dream that Lance’s mind had conjured from stress, any moment now he would open his eyes and find himself nuzzled up to Shirogane and safe…

Lance knew it wasn’t the case when he awoken to the sight of the guest bed chamber, tied down by the wrists to the bed whilst Prince Lotor read beside him, the prince’s long talon like fingers gripping and stroking through Lance’s hair viciously, nearly ripping out a chunk. Having heard Lances pained groan Prince Lotor stopped, smiling gracefully, his long, sharp fingers stroking down Lance’s face, forcing Lance to close his eyes lest his eyes be gouged out by the sharp talon like nails. Humming Prince Lotor closed his book and merely placed it to the side, standing slowly in order to strip himself of his princely attire, choosing to remain in his form fitting black dress pants. The sight of Lotor sent shivers down Lance’s spine, fear welling up in him as Lotor got onto the bed, his alpha scent rich and thick, his thighs clamping down against Lance’s to pin him whilst his fingers plucked at the fabric of Lance’s shirt, all but shredding the offending garment.

“Now, now kitten, you were very bad. And bad kitties must be punished.” Lotor cooed in Lance’s ear, giving the shell a slow and deliberate lick before chomping down upon the tip, his fingers scratching down the front of Lance’s chest, scraping across the prince’s sensitive nipples. “I heard what you have done, how disgusting, to think i was going to cherish and love you, oh do not cry kitten, If you prove you can behave I can still love you, you just need to break and let me reform you. Make you beautiful. You’re so lovely when you cry.”

Lance felt the tears of shame beginning to prick at his eyes, could feel his chest puffing and his nipples firming despite the disgust he felt. He wanted Lotor to stop, for the other to get off of him. Lance muffled a cry when a kiss was forced upon his lips, a foreign tongue forced inside his mouth whilst Lotor’s hands continued to play with his chest, nails digging into his skin as he traced the omega’s rib cage, leaving reddish pink marks. Lance still smelt of the other alpha, and the fact forced Lotor to rub up against him harder, fingers moving down to stroke by Lance’s navel whilst his tongue continued to map out the struggling prince’s mouth. Lance bucked and whined and found that no matter how hard he tried, the rope around his wrists was just too thick, and the thighs keeping his trapped were just too battle toned. 

“What did you see in him? A knight who can not keep his own limbs, how can you feel protected if he couldn’t keep himself safe?” Lotor hissed against Lance’s mouth, grinding the heel of his palm against Lance’s groin, trying to keep Lance’s eyes on his, the omega baring his neck despite his wishes. “I can keep you safe, I can keep you by my side, upon a bed of fine silks. Just. Stop. Fighting. Me!”

“N-no!” Lance spat, nearly head butting the alpha prince, his cheeks darkening at the shame he felt, feeling his cock beginning to stir from the stimulation. Lance’s eyes widened at feeling Lotor’s breath hot against his neck until he felt the piercing of the eye teeth, a silent scream escaping Lance’s mouth. A cold rush washed over Lance’s body at the bite, he could hear Lotor’s displeasure as the alpha prince bit him several more times in order to try and force the heat upon Lance, Lotor continuing to rub against Lance’s groin, his teeth latching above the bonding gland that refused to swell and burst.

“You will submit.” Lotor spat glaring down at the prince underneath him, Lance’s neck bleeding in three different spots, Lance’s eyes just as cold with defiance. It meant little to Lotor, he would have Hagar create him another tonic,this one to force Lance into submission if the bites did not work. “I see the anger in your eyes, you give yourself too much credit. I will break you soon enough, and when I am done with you I will show this low class kingdom whom’s its new ruler is.”

“N-never, going to submit to you.” Lance gasped, feeling his cock straining against his slacks, his eyes tearing up at feeling Lotor attack his neck once more. Lance could feel it, could feel how close he was to breaking into heat, and yet he refused to submit, clenched himself tighter, urging himself to hold on. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want Lotor looming over him. No, he wanted Shiro!

Gasping Lance found hands around his throat, cutting off his air supply once more that day, unable to speak, or cry, a gurgle ripping from him.

“So beautiful, such a beautiful sight.” Releasing his hold Lotor soon moved off of Lance, plucking a few hairs from Lance’s head. “There are ways of making you submit. I would tell you to stay, but where would you go?” 

Lotor smirked, watching Lance fidget with the ropes around his arms, and then, with a farewell kiss Lotor left Lance alone in the room.

Lance sighed at being alone, his eyes widening however soon when he felt a wet spot form in the back of his pants, aware of the foreign sensation of slick dribbling out of him whilst a hot wave washed over his body. Tears of defeat began to bead and fall.

He wanted Shirogane…

He wanted his alpha!

 

Blood crusted in Shirogane’s hair, his nails ached, and the dampness from the cell had chilled him to the bone. Standing up to once more charge at the door blindly- in all sense of the word, Shirogane found a stray beam of light creeping from the door, the thick steel door opening slowly. Shirogane blinked his eyes to adjust to the light, inching closer before throwing the door back, finding Coran of all people to stand before him, the ginger haired man pressing a gloved finger to his lips. 

“Shh, you need to leave.”

“Co-” The alpha was cut off, his eyes narrowing

“Hush, you need to get Lance and leave this instance. I can’t keep the balance anymore, your execution and mine if I am caught will be any minute now. So please, find Lance, and leave.” Coran was talking softly, practically a whisper as he urged for Shirogane to listen. “I’m so sorry my dear boy, I could not get your arm back, but I promise I will do all that I can- now go!”

Shirogane gave Coran an understanding look, his teeth gritting with unbridled rage, his footsteps nearly silent as he began to move up the stone staircase he had been nearly pushed down just hours ago.

He was going to make them pay.


	9. Chapter 9

Every cell in Lance’s body felt engulfed by fire, his stomach clenched with cramps that washed over him when the poor prince least expected it whilst sticky hot slick continued to dribble from his backside, the sickly sensation causing his stomach to churn with disgust. This was not how his heat was supposed to start- this wasn’t what he was taught to expect! The Omega prince had been spoon fed stories of how Omega’s felt merely a ‘prickle of pain’ whenever a heat started, that their alpha’s would be by their side to calm and reassure them how attractive they were, that everything was going to be okay…

This was not okay!

Sweat beaded and dripped down Lance’s forehead, trickling down into his eyes, with his arms tied he was unable to wipe the sweat drops away, forced to blink rapidly; the prince was unsure if he was crying or if it was simply the sweat causing his eyes to water. Fat tears dripping down his cheeks, stinging along the forced courting tattoos that marked his cheeks, Lance ground his teeth and tried to silence himself of the pitiful moans that tore from him, his toes curling in the silk sheets to find relief from the very heat that burned his skin from the inside out. Lance panted whilst sweat continued to burn his eyes, his fingers clawing uselessly at his binding, the sheets under him becoming damp with the sweat and slick; throwing his head back a soft mewl of agony tore through the prince, his eyes clenching tightly, his stomach churning; Lance whimpered and cried out for what he did not understand, he knew well enough of mating, knew the very mechanics, and yet now laying tied down in the midst of heat his thoughts turned away from sterile text book understanding, his thoughts burning with something extremely primal. 

Desire. 

He wanted more than anything his alpha, for Shirogane to come for him, to kiss and touch him...to make the burning in between his legs die down, to be pinned down by hands rather than rope, and to be locked around his knight. It was all thoughts Lance had never once truly thought before, never having believed in the possibility of being loved and loving in return, and yet he found more than anything he wanted to bare his neck and feel those teeth digging into his flesh…

Whimpering loudly Lance thrashed and cried out for Shirogane to come save him, ignoring the growls from the doorway where he knew Beta guards watched over him, he didn’t care! Throwing his head back Lance panted and found by squeezing his legs tightly together he could find miniscule relief- relief he cherished nonetheless. Keeping his legs clenched together Lance rocked and bucked his hips in desperation of finding some way of cooling down the flames that internally licked at his lower belly and groin, his lower back having developed a terrible aching that left him biting his bottom lip raw. Part of Lance took it as punishment for being a rotten son, for being a worthless Omega, if he had only kept his head down, maybe, just maybe he would have had relief, wouldn’t have fallen into such a rough heat. A softer voice whispered in the back of his mind that it would not have mattered just how ‘good’ he had been, that he would have still fallen into heat regardless if he had played his role to the finish; all he knew was that he had lost his chance at having his alpha- lost his chance of being mated to the knight, the only one beside his Mother and Coran that had ever shown him kindness rather than pity. The thought alone made Lance’s heart ache, a sob of pain and neediness ripping past his lips, nearly lost in the fog that slowly entered his mind, slugging him down; the heat between his legs became almost too much, and for a moment Lance could almost feel cool metallic fingers rubbing down the heated skin, could almost make out the natural scent of his knight, his toes curling in longing. It was all tricks from his mind, and oh how he wanted to fall for them, to believe that Shirogane was at the end of the bed kissing up his legs whilst rubbing the prosthetic arm between his thighs- Lance knew if he allowed himself to continue wishing that he would fall for whatever the alpha prince had in mind, and he was not about to submit just because he was falling into a preheat daze!

‘It’s all your fault, you know. If you had just kept us a secret I could be here right now, touching you how you want to be touched, kissing you and making you squirm, it’s all your fault Lance.’ A voice whispered, so very much like Shirogane, laced with barely contained venom and disdain. ‘Had to make things complicated, always having to be so weak. I’m going to die Lance, going to be beheaded and killed for your mistakes. I could have made you so happy,now because of your failures, everyone you love is going to burn. All. Because. Of. You.’

“No!” Lance shook his arms as much as the ropes would give,his head thrashing whilst the whispers continued in the back of his mind, poisoning him, causing the heat in him to grow, fueled by shame, fueled by hormones- he knew it was his fault! Had always known he was bad, but why the gods above did he have to be taunted by his alpha’s voice in his mind?! 

“I’m sorry! My fault, my fault!” Tears fell fat and heavy down Lance’s cheeks, a sob tearing from him, his lower back muscles seizing up, it was the voice of his beloved alpha that he cried out for rather than for himself, knowing that soon his life would be over. “Please,no more, do not whisper to me anymore! If i could take your place I would!”

‘A cry baby prince, never could stop from crying, pathetic. Any pups from you will be miserable and surely runts like you. Not even fit to play the role you were made for, such a broken and useless doll.’ Shirogane’s voice whispered once more in Lance’s mind, cutting the prince deep; it had been his worst fear, to be told that he could not even do the one job he was born to do correctly, he knew the whisper’s were not his alpha, but yet it hurt all the same to hear it be spoken, his eyes widening. Lance’s heart skipped a beat in thought that perhaps the voices were right, his fingers clutching the silk of the sheets- maybe Shirogane was right, maybe he would produce only failures. He could never do that to Shirogane, how could he be a good prince,, a good mate, if he failed his natural role of being an omega?

The heat under the prince’s skin felt to have gotten hotter, sweat dripping down his forehead once more, stinging his eyes whilst fresh slick dribbled out of him, the entire bed chamber feeling much too humid, his own omega hormones becoming sour with distress. Lance whimpered at the thought that soon Lotor would be there, and there would be not a goddamn thing he could do to stop the alpha from biting down and finally breaking his bonding gland. 

Lance only prayed Lotor would make it quick. 

 

Shirogane could smell the hostility and confusion in the air the closer he moved towards the prince’s corridor, the knight leaving not a Galran knight alive in his wake, having easily fallen back on his primal instincts of protecting the Omega he claimed as his as well as the time he had been forced to spend in the arena. Slipping as silent as a shadow Shirogane watched the changing of the guards, the knight’s speaking to one another in soft tones, the smell of arousal on them, their jokes crude, their laughter loud- all enough to cover Shirogane’s own scent. He waited until the knight at the end of the hall was alone before striking, taking the Galran knight by surprise as his hand shot out to grasp the Galran’s throat, Shirogane’s eyes ablaze. 

“I suggest keeping quiet unless you want your tongue ripped out.” Shirogane snarled, tightening his hold on the other knight’s throat, bringing up a knee to pin one of the Galran’s legs back, the bone of his knee digging into the flesh. Flashing his teeth to prove the threat Shirogane kept his hold on the throat, moving his body back enough to dodge a claw to his own throat, aware he had been nicked in the chest earlier. “Where is Prince Lance and the bastard Lotor? Tell me.”

Choking, struggling for breath the Galran released a shaky gasp when he was given enough airway to breath, his golden hued eyes narrowing into rage filled slits, whilst he slashed a claw at Shirogane’s chest.

“Wrong answer.” Shirogane snarled, bringing his knee back before smashing it up and forward, successfully making contact with the knight’s unprotected groin as his fingers tightened their original hold on the neck. Even after feeling the tips of the Galran’s claw like fingers digging into his shoulder Shirogane continued to squeeze, feeling the bones underneath his flesh fingers beginning to crush inwards, tossing him to the side, Shirogane’s gray eyes filled with rage. He had wanted answer’s, the sound of the knight clattering to the ground no doubt alerted the other one in the hall that something was amiss.Which suited Shirogane just fine. The cowards had ripped him of his prosthetic arm and prince, and he vowed to get them back, and he was just a bit too far gone in his hormone induced rut to care just how many he would have to tear down to get his prince back. 

Relieving the knight of his short blade Shirogane kept hold of it, keeping it close until a better one would be available, his footsteps still soft on the stone ground. Moving down the corridor Shirogane spied a knight making his rounds, the Atlean knight blinking in surprise, the noise he made undignified at seeing Shirogane out and about, only being just quick enough to parry against Shirogane’s short blade, the knight aiming to kill whereas Shirogane aimed merely to subdue. 

“I do not know how a mutt like you have escaped your cell, but believe me, they will be putting you back in with another missing arm.” The knight scoffed, parrying once more, stepping back, attempting to thrust to Shirogane’s right side in hopes of throwing him off balance.

“Someone has not been keeping up their work on their foot steps.” Shirogane mimicked the knight’s scoff, dropping low in order to swipe out one leg to knock the knight backwards, having used his only arm for balance before surging back up, quick to stomp down on the atleans chest to pin him, eying the blade half pinned under the Atlean. “Maybe if i wasn’t in a hurry I would have time to teach you the basics again, but I am afraid I do not have years to offer. Now, where is Prince Lance and Lotor, answer me or so help you I will knock your teeth down your throat.” 

“Prince Lotor is seeking council with his healer-” The atlean grunted at the weight added to his chest when he did not answer the rest of the question. “The whore Omega is in his chambers, word has it he’s already in heat- Prince Lotor threatened any who open the chamber door will be executed on the spot.”

A rage overtook Shirogane at the knight’s words, barely aware of the way his own legs moved, blinded by the thought of Lance being alone, defenseless in heat, barely recognizing the sound of his own boot stomping down on the atlean’s throat, nor the cracking of bones and gurgled, mangled words. It was as if the world had suddenly darkened, Shirogane’s eyes beginning to tunnel; coming to just enough to bend down to grab the knight’s sword, Shirogane began to make his way towards Lotor’s chambers.

A side of him that Shirogane had almost successfully had buried away soon came to the surface, even with one arm the former champion knight of the arena could still fight, could still kill efficiently, taking down any and all that came between him and the chamber door that was still so far off, leaving nothing but a trail behind him of scattered armor and fallen knight’s that had been alerted by a maid. And still, with their attempts he walked away with nothing more than a few gauges, nothing he couldn’t shrug off, oh how his alpha side roared at the way they fell to his own flesh hand and long blade, wishing that Lotor had been alerted- how he wanted to rip the hair from the other alpha’s head, cut him limb from limb- to kill him…

No…

There would be time for that later, the only thing important to him was Lance, he had to get Lance out of there,, bring him some place safe, someplace where he could touch him- to help him. Smashing the Galran knight’s head against the stone wall Shirogane grew too aware of the door before him, allowing the wounded Galran to fall carelessly to the side, a raw thrill rushing through him, with a deep breath Shirogane began to inch the door to Lotor’s chambers open, stopping at the heady scent that hit him, his pupils dilating whilst his mind stopped full force.

Lance was in there...in heat...crying for him…

 

A wracked sob broke from Lance’s lips as he tried to keep his legs shut, his fingers curling inwards sharply, digging into his own palms uselessly, the prince had heard the sound of voices and and metal clashing outside the chamber, he had assumed it had been Lotor in a foul mood, the prince was known to killing his own men for trivial things. With the door being heard opening Lance cried out pitifully for Shirogane, begging the knight to come for him, Lance’s eyes shutting tightly, not wishing to see the smirk on the Galran’s face, not wishing to hear the laughter full of mocking and promising pain...and yet he heard none. 

An all too familiar scent entered the room, thick, heavy and comforting, Lance was too scared to give his hopes up, knowing that he had already hallucinated once that day. 

“Please, no, not again, do not tell me of my sins again- I’m sorry, I know you’re not really, but oh gods above, Shiro, i’m sorry!” Lance gasped at hearing the chamber door slam, the sound of something dragging on the floor heard before wood against metal echoed in the chamber. Lance remained still despite the clenching and re-clenching of his toes, too scared to breath until he heard a gentle growl, could smell fully the scent that belonged only to Shirogane, and yet fear forced him to pushit away.

“You- You’re not real…” Lance whimpered.

“I’m real.” Shirogane growled, moving closer to the bed, allowing his hand to slowly touch Lance’s curled toes, allowing the prince time to fully be aware of   
the touch before beginning to drag his fingers down to Lance’s ankles and up his thin, long legs, stopping whenever the omega whimpered. “Shh, feel me, my omega, I am real. Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes.” Purposely dragging his fingers against the outer of Lance’s thigh Shirogane moved them against Lance’s hips and belly, bending over to give Lance’s neck a nuzzle and a sniff- oh how tempting it was to bite down now, to mark Lance as his before the Omega was aware- no, he would do no such thing. He would wait. 

Gods above, Lance looked beautiful devoid of clothes with slick on his inner thighs.

“How- how did you escape the cells?” Lance whispered, allowing his eyes to open just a crack before blinking them open widely, taking in the sight of Shirogane leaning over him, hair pressed to his forehead with sweat and blood marking his cheeks and partially exposed chest. “Shiro! You’re hurt!”

“Not all of it is my blood.” Shirogane growled, licking his lips, having to use the short blade at his hip to cut the ropes rather than the attempting to undo the knot with one hand. “Smell good...Did he touch you? Did Lotor touch you?”

“J-just some biting, i’m still unmarked..” Lance whimpered, his hands slowly rubbing at his rubbed raw wrists, soon reaching out to touch Shirogane’s cheeks. “Your real...gods above you’re real!”

“I’m real.” Shirogane whispered again, helping the omega into sitting up, aware of the mess of slick that marked the prince’s inner thighs, aware of the tear streaks on his cheeks and the way the prince shivered and rocked. Glancing about the room quickly Shirogane saw no other way of exiting beside the door he had dragged an old table accross to buy time; there was however a window… “Lance, we need to leave, they’ll come back with more men soon. Lance, do you trust me?”

Eyes widening in thought Lance was quick to nod, allowing himself to be helped in wrapping himself up in a thin robe found near the bed, offer the prince some modesty, his brows furrowing. “Yes? Shiro, I don’t like this look in your eyes.”

Growling loudly for Lance to listen to him Shirogane instructed that the prince wrap himself around him, an order Lance did a bit sloppily, arms wrapping around Shirogane’s neck whilst his legs wrapped around his hips, all too aware of the slick dribbling down and the hard on from the knight pressing against his thigh. “Just keep your eyes closed, and trust me. Understand?”

Chewing his bottom lip Lance was helpless but to obey, his eyes sliding closed whilst he tightened himself around the knight’s body, aware only that Shirogane was moving further into the bedchamber, a loud banging heard against the chamber doors. Something heavy was being slammed against the chamber door, just as the sound of the window being opened was heard; despite himself Lance opened and eye an nearly screamed at the view of the outer gardens, Shirogane maneuvering himself to jump. 

“No- Shiro- fuck no, no, no!” Lance’s eyes clenched tightly, the sound of the door splitting heard whilst he suddenly no longer felt Shirogane crouching, wind whipping him in the face. 

The fall had felt slow to Shirogane despite the fact, he braced himself and aimed more for the thick hedges that had seen below the window, still on the second floor, but hedges were better than the granite path. Aiming himself so that he would take the brunt of the fall Shirogane’s kept his only arm tightly around Lance, the feeling of sharp twigs, leaves and branches suddenly tearing into his back was felt, Shirogane’s heels giving out from under him causing him to fall from the hedge to the ground, keeping Lance still close to him. 

“Lance- you okay?” Shirogane asked softly, aware too suddenly of Lance smacking his chest hard,the prince nearly screaming into his neck.

“What were you fucking thinking?!!” Lance cried, more so with relief than actual pain, his hands soon connecting to Shirogane’s cheeks, his lips pressed sloppily to the knight’s, tears falling. Desperately Lance kissed his knight, his body arching closer to press up against him whilst slick continued to dribble, his scent once more coming out in heavy wafts. “I just got you back- could have fucking died you- you- fucking amazing alpha, don’t ever do that again, Shiro!”

Kissing back Shirogane bit softly on Lance’s bottom lip, flicking his tongue at the seam, having to have help in standing them both up before once more requesting Lance hold onto him. “I won’t- we have to keep moving Lance, I have to get you somewhere safe, there’s a forest by the ocean, they give way to mountains, it’s not what you are used to, but we can’t stay here lance-”

“I don’t care.” Lance laughed, stopping as a soft groan squeezed from him, his hips bucking subconsciously. “As long as I have you I don’t care Shiro- I have you.” 

Already Shirogane could make out the sounds of rushing footsteps, could smell the anger washing off of approaching alpha’s, one smell still absent. Prince Lotor’s. It meant they still had a chance.

“Lance- I know you are still in the early stages of heat, do you think you can hold on just a bit longer?” Shirogane asked, feeling the way Lance practically swooned against him, warm hands holding onto Shirogane’s neck whilst Lance murmured his assurance, clinging to the knight once more, the prince becoming aware of the danger they were in. “No matter what Lance, don’t let go. Just stay coherent just a bit longer. I promise I’ll find some place safe for you.”

Lance’s fingers tightened as they interlocked, nodding in understanding, Lance’s face pressing against Shirogane’s neck as he felt his knight beginning to run, all too aware of the heat that licked at his insides. The prince wanted to rest, to lay in bed and be close to his knight, and yet there he found himself holding onto Shirogane tightly, aware that one wrong move would find them both facing possible decapitation. 

 

“Where is he?!” The sheer brutality in Prince Lotor’s voice seemed to shake the very bed chamber itself,fallen knights just barely able to stand up fought to soothe Lotor’s rage by explaining that the one armed knight would be brought back as well as the Prince, but it did little to soothe the flames of rage that glowed in Lotor’s golden hued eyes, his own sword cutting down the speaker. “I had you stand guard and you lose my omega to a knight with a missing arm?!”

“Prince Lotor please-” The Atlean was silenced by the white haired prince gripping their neck, eyes blazing were the last they saw before their head was smashed back, the action repeated several times until Lotor found his gloved hands soiled. He gazed at the window in brief surprise stepping over to gaze at the crushed and torn hedges below. So the knight was resourceful, oh how Lotor loved a good hunt. 

“The Galran knight’s are already after him, my lord.” The Witch Hagar rasped, her eyes sharp despite her old age, in her hand Lance’s necklace rested. “Take this my lord, it will lead you to him, a simple energy crystal, but with the hairs you gave me I could bind it to the prince. It will glow when you are close.”

“Helpful as always my faithful, Hagar. I will be going, I expect you to make sure everything is ready for my return.”

Yellowish white teeth glistened in Hagar’s too sharp smile. “Of course my Lord.” 

 

Lance lost trace of time and the world soon after their escaping of the gardens, the prince barely keeping his wits about him in holding onto the knight, his face pressed forward,nestled in the crook of Shirogane’s neck, his breath becoming quick pants whilst his heat settled once more back into his bones. Sweat dripped down Lance’s forehead whilst he continued to dribble slick. It was a feat in and of itself that he was still conscious, the stress slowly wreaking havoc on his aching body, Shirogane jostling just a bit with his remaining arm to keep him close, the scent of ocean water doing little to help the flames. Oh how Lance wanted to be in the water, to drown out the heat from his bones, to quell the fire that caused his skin to flush and his very legs to shake. He could just barely make out the way Shirogane whispered for him to keep with him, the knight encouraging Lance with small promises and sweet words.... And yet it was becoming harder to fight off the the drifting fog that crept into his mind, Lance’s eyes shutting as he whimpered, muffled by Shirogane’s neck.

“Need the water- Shiro, i feel like i’m on fire...is- is this normal?” Lance murmured, mewling when he felt himself slipping, Shirogane growling sharply to jolt Lance back into alertness. 

“We can’t, we have to keep moving. It’s just the pre-heat, it’s only going to get warmer before it gets better. Just breathe, keep breathing for me, just like we talked about. We’re almost to the forest, we’ll take a quick break there. Just stay with me, Lance.” Shirogane encouraged, sweat matting his white lock of hair on his forehead, his muscles straining in his back and legs- holding Lance was much harder with one arm, his very muscles threatening to give out. 

No! Not yet! 

He could still do this. He just had to keep going, had to allow his inner alpha to keep at bay just a bit longer despite what the partial hardness between his legs wanted. He could do this. He just had to. 

“I do nothing but cause trouble...I’m sorry Shiro, I’m so sorry.” Lance whimpered, readjusting his arms, gasping when shade fell over him, nearly dropped by Shirogane’s sudden stopping. “Shiro?”

“Not another word, you aren’t trouble Lance.Who told you that?” Shirogane demanded, helping Lance to his feet, allowing Lance to use him for support whilst they moved to where thicker bushes were to rest for a moment, the smell of fear and anguish causing Lance’s scent to turn sour.

“A voice in my head...a voice that sounded like yours.”

Shirogane’s gray eyes softened, his hand stroking Lance’s damp bangs from his forehead, a growl he hoped was soothing was released, his own scent thick in the air. “That was just the separation aspect of the heat talking, Lance. I would never think that, that voice you heard was merely instincts off balanced from me not being there. I’m here now though, I’m here.”

Lance curled his fingers around Shirogane’s wrist, pressing a kiss to his knight’s lips, cooing against the warm, thin lips. 

“I- I know a place we can hide temporarily,” Lance whispered shakingly. “When I was a lot younger I ran off after a fight with Allura- there’s a cave deeper in the forest, I hid there for a few days, no one was able to find me.” Lance brought his hand up to his mouth, biting the tip of his thumb in thought. “Might work- it’s small, but it might work...gods above, Shiro my body hurts!”

Softening his whine Shirogane nuzzled his cheeks against Lance’s neck to temporarily offer calmness, tongue licking at the skin. Lance tasted sweet- so ripe, like fruit, Shirogane wanted to bite his teeth right in… 

“Show me.” Was all that Shirogane could growl, eyes narrowing- a cave might not have been a bad idea, his alpha side growled silently within him, pleased at his Omega being resourceful even in heat. 

Lance weakly nodded, getting up to his feet, legs shaking much like a newborn deers. 

“Yes, alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness in posting this chapter,I've been dealing with Mental Health, I hope to be updating by friday as I am getting into the smut scene- gotta love it- and apologize for any errors as my new medication makes me a bit tired/blurry eyed.  
> As always you are all too kind, and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you so much!


	10. Smut Part I

Each step forward felt to take more energy out of Lance than the last; the very forest around him felt sweltering, as if the very trees and vegetation were cornering him in despite the fact that he was outside- he was safe, and moving farther from his castle, his home, and helped to walk by a warm body that brushed against his. Had the circumstances been different Lance knew he would have complained and whined, most likely living up to both titles of ‘weak omega’ and ‘spoiled prince’, and yet he kept his lips shut despite the scorching heat that licked at his insides, despite the pitiful whines and moans he knew he wanted to release. It was in Lance’s nature to voice out his displeasure during this rough time, imbedded in him that he was supposed to drop down and present himself eagerly to any alpha that could claim him, the thought of dragging his heels was one he ignored, chastising himself silently for even daring to think of such a thing! How could he allow such a selfish thought to take root inside his mind when Shirogane had done so much just to rescue him; was he really going to put them in danger because of his secondary biology?! 

“Lance, you are thinking far too much, I can practically hear you.” Shirogane’s voice was soft, rough from the former knight holding himself back from speaking too loudly, a growl just barely audible under his words and breath; the prince’s heat had the former knight’s mind near clouded and instinct on high alert, each sound outside of their own breathing and footsteps had the alpha twitching, teeth silently gnashed together as if in preparation of a fight. Secreted from the former knight was his own pre-rutting scent, a scent that calmed down the omega and encouraged Lance to move closer to where it was coming from, warm fingers wrapping tighter around the former knight’s arm in order to stay close, in order for Lance to lean against Shirogane. Shirogane had tilted his head to the side in order to watch the omega prince cuddle up closer to his arm, the whites of his canines visible in the shaded lighting of the forest, a growl tearing from Shirogane when he had heard a noise in the distance, only continuing to walk when he could see that it was made from an animal, a mere deer that had rustled in the bushes. Growling low to calm the omega when Lance whimpered and gazed up, Shirogane silently told him not to worry, continuing to follow Lance’s instructions, picking up the pace when he feared they were not making enough progress. “Come on Lance, just a little bit faster, we will be there soon, and you will be able to rest. We have to keep moving, come on Lance, eyes open, nod if you understand me.”

Lance’s head felt sluggish and over all uncomfortable, the poor prince was just too overheated and his newly fixed ankle throbbed in protest at the sheer amount of walking; Lance’s eyes were slow to open when he heard the former knight once more ask him to keep them open, a whine peeling from his parched throat, wanting nothing more than to stop and rest...but the cave was still so far off…

“I know Lance, you are doing so well, such a good, beautiful omega you are Lance.” Shirogane cooed in order to encourage Lance to keep walking, his scent radiating something Shirogane hoped was enough to keep Lance hopeful, having smelt the omega’s own doubt just mere moments ago. “It’s okay to feel upset Lance, a lot has happened within the past few days, I know you are stronger than those events though. I know you can make it just a bit longer, and afterwards you can rest as long as you want. I will do whatever you want- whatever you need to be comfortable. Can you do this for me? Lance?”

Lance’s head was slow to nod, his eyes glossy and clouded, licking his lips the omega whispered the remaining instructions on how to get to the cave, pointing out the trickle of water in the distance. “Leads… leads to a connection stream… there’s a...waterfall… i think...by the cave...i’m tired Shiro. M- my body hurts and i feel so empty…”

Shirogane’s eyes lit up at the mention of water, another pleased growl released from him, stopping just long enough to give Lance a moment to catch his breath. “Such a clever, and smart omega. You are amazing Lance, never forget that. Come on, tell me you can make it, tell me you won’t give up.”

“Y-yes Alpha...I won’t give up…” Lance’s face nuzzled and was pressed against Shirogane’s arm, the prince could feel his feet aching in protest as they continued walking, following the flowing stream that widened with their approach- Lance was beginning to lose track of time, suddenly aware that the distant echoing of flowing water was much louder, the scent of his alpha and his own intermingling in the hot air around them. The waterfall Lance had remembered as a young child was a bit smaller, however still beautiful, and a sight the prince would have appreciated if it wasn’t for the sight of the cave opening, nearly hidden by overgrown vegetation and boulders that must have fallen years ago. Whimpering loudly Lance grew aware of the fact that his alpha had left him kneeling by the water's edge for Shirogane to inspect the carved out earth, the former knight vanishing from Lance’s sight for mere moments- but to the whimpering prince it felt to be hours, large tears of desperation beginning to prickle and burn at his eyes, cascading down his cheeks much like the waterfall. Sniffling Lance tried to stop his tears, sliding his feet into the water, a moan passing his lips at the chilled water touching his burning skin, cooling him off just barely, though enough to calm him. Lance brought the water up to his lips, taking a quick drink before feeling it trickle down his chest, sighing at the pleasant sensation. At the sound of grass rustling Lance whimpered and gazed at the returning alpha, Shirogane’s smile soft on his lips,the former knight moving to kneel by the distressed omega whilst he himself stuck his hand into the water, beginning the task of washing the foreign blood from his hair and face, aware that Lance helped in his own small way, using the sleeve of the robe he wore to wipe at Shirogane’s chest, kissing at the shallow cut he found.

“You’re hurt- they hurt you…” Lance whispered, kissing the clotted wound, eyes widening, “you were hurt because of me...Shiro, i’m sorry.” 

Shirogane’s hand stopped mid wash, the knight’s eyes narrowed in silent thought, it was only when Lance had whispered his apologies that Shirogane brought his hand to cradle Lance’s cheek, lips pursing at watching the omega flinch. “Do not apologize Lance, I will fight to the bitter end if it meant keeping you safe and out of Lotor’s reach, now, I want you to go rest in the cave, I will join you shortly.”

Wide eyed Lance shook his head at hearing Shirogane speak in such a way, his hand reached up to take the former knight’s wrist, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t want to be alone-” at hearing Shirogane’s growl, Lance’s eyes swept down, his bottom lip jutted out, “y-yes alpha.” 

Lance’s feet felt heavy as he got to them, stepping out of the water he inwardly cringed at the feeling of dirt turning to mud on the soles of his feet, forcing the prince to rub them off onto the shorter grass by the entrance of the cave, the heat once more prominent as he felt the last of the water droplets dry, his eyes moving to gaze at Shirogane one last time before he entered the cave. Now, by no means was the carved out cave very large, Lance had to duck and creep the further he moved in, aware of just how cool the partially damp stone walls felt, aware there was a type of moss like vegetation growing on the floor further he walked in. Far enough into the cave Lance found where Shirogane had left his blade, taking it as to where they would make their ‘nest’, Lance’s heart pounding against his rib cage at the thought, a tremor running down his spine when he dropped his robe over the blade, moving down to lay on the spongy moss like growth, aware just how ‘unprincely’ he appeared. The thought to be ashamed of his appearance quickly left however when Lance found himself once more washed over by a wave of sweltering heat, his forehead beading up with sweat whilst fresh slick gushed from his sensitive rim, a muffled whimper tearing from past his lips before he could silence himself. Laying back Lance brought up his knees and squeezed his legs shut, aware just how hard his cock felt, pressing against his belly from his legs being bent and brought up towards his chest. Lance could no longer resist the urge to touch himself, his teeth having dug into his bottom lip to muffle himself, his hands moving timidly down his own body as he stroked his sensitive nipples and stroked the skin of his rib cage, one hand stopping to stroke the pinkish tip of his cock whilst the other moved to slip past his firm cheeks, the slick easily coating his fingers, nearly burning the tips. A surprised gasp tore from the tan skinned omega when he found how sensitive his hole had become, slick continuing to dribble past his loosening rim, a finger tentatively, curiously slipping past, up to the knuckle; at first Lance’s nose wrinkled and his brows furrowed, the feeling of a finger- his own finger- inside of him just a bit too alien for him to relax, the gentle pumping serving to lessen the feeling when Lance realized the feeling of being empty was beginning to dissipate, a second finger added with ease. Wiggling the second finger up to the knuckle Lance stopped, his body stilling as the cavern grew humid and heavy with his own needy omega scent, aware that another scent was beginning to intermingle in the air, causing Lance’s eyes to slowly close, his whimpers and whines no longer hidden.

“Beautiful.” Was what had Lance whining and clenching his legs tighter, his fingers scissoring experimentally at his slickened rim, eyes clenching shut to avoid the sight off the alpha approaching, Shirogane’s scent thick and heady, calming yet enticing, calling out silently to the omega to relax, to let him be taken care of. It was enough to make Lance’s head spin!

“May I come closer, Lance? May i touch you?” Shirogane whispered, near crouching a few steps away, only daring to approach when Lance whimpered and nodded his head, a third finger visibly working it’s way past Lance’s rim. Silently Shirogane moved to Lance’s side, his fingers stroking Lance’s sweat soaked bangs, his lips pressing against the omega’s, his tongue eager to trace the seam of Lance’s lips, slipping past to pin down the candy sweet tongue of the prince, to taste and explore the wet cavern he couldn’t get enough of as his hand curled and massaged at Lance’s scalp. “Such a beautiful sight, you were so good Lance, following my orders, so good. Shh,rest your legs down, i’ll take care of you.”

Lance’s body shook as another gush of slick pooled out from him at the retracting of his fingers, his eyes barely able to make out his alpha’s, only aware that Shirogane’s fingers were tightening, his tongue slipping into his mouth to pin down the tongue once more, taking Lance’s breath away effectively. The cavern felt to be becoming much too hot for Lance at the feeling of blunt nails scraping and massaging his scalp, his lips soon bitten by Shirogane’s teeth, pulled upon and suckled by the alpha; Lance merely encouraged the hand whilst his legs tightened once more, stopping only at the husky growl, aware that without breaking the kiss Shirogane was growling and bringing his hand down to Lance’s neck. Shirogane feeling the sensitive skin of the scent glands, a sense of urgency appearing as the pad of his thumb began to rub and knead at the extremely sensitive bonding gland that was a mere bump under Lance’s skin, just begging to be bit and broken, the scent of the omega thickening at the teasing, Lance’s mouth pulling away for a loud moan to be heard, ending in a whine. 

“Shiro- Shiro- Shiro please!” Lance cried, his head lulling back, nearly thrusting his neck to Shirogane’s mouth, his hands guiding Shirogane’s head downwards. “Please-please just break it-- bite me, please alpha! Please?!” 

Licking his lips Shirogane could practically taste the honey sweet scent that wafted from Lance’s neck scent glands; it took all the former knights will powers not to just bite down, to break the gland and claim the prince as his, if Shirogane had been a weaker alpha,or perhaps a more brutish alpha, perhaps he would have been torn into Lance’s neck and fuck him without a thought, used the other for his own carnal pleasure...but that was not who he was. He could not do that to Lance, not to the sweet omega under him that not only cared for him but saw him at his weak points and loved him anyways, no, he could never hurt or betray Lance in such a disgusting way. Kissing the bonding gland on his neck Shirogane watched Lance’s eyes widen, the prince clearly confused. “Listen to me, Lance, I know you are still a few minutes away from being heat driven. I need to know- need to know i can claim you. That you want this, that you want- you want me as your alpha, gods above Lance, tell me you want this or i will go no further.” 

“I- I want this.” Lance whimpered, his heart pounding not out of fear but rather love for the one armed alpha that held him, that kissed his neck and nuzzled his scent glands, gods above, he was head over heels in love. “I want you, to be my alpha, my mate, my king, whatever you want to be called- I want you! I want you to bite and mark me, to make me smell of you, to break me, to lose control, please alpha! Please, Shiro!”

Hearing the desperate, near whispered words Shirogane felt what little resolve he had left vanish, his lips kissing the bump of skin that held the bonding gland, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness and tang of salt from Lance’s skin before he allowed his teeth to flash in the dim lighting of the cavern, his teeth biting down sharply onto the skin; Shirogane had known it would hurt, bonding marks always required a certain level of skin breaking, and to feel Lance shiver and squirm in his hold he held the tan skinned prince tighter, keeping Lance still as his canines bit down deeper, breaking the skin to allow the gland to burst, blood and a sweet, tangy liquid gushing and coating his tongue, alerting the alpha that the deed had been done. 

That the omega clinging and whimpering to him was his, both body and spirit, the mere thought urging Shirogane to bite down upon the broken skin again, sucking onto the broken gland to produce the rest of the liquid, lapping the broken skin soon after, his fingers kneading Lance’s side. 

“So beautiful, you were so good Lance, going to make you feel better, going to show you just how good you are.” Shirogane whispered huskily, laying Lance down in order for himself to quickly rid himself of his tattered top and slacks, moving back over to kneel between Lance’s legs, his hand resting on Lance’s chest, fingers curling and teasing the omega’s right nipple. “Sensitive I see.” Shirogane smirked, leaning forward, instructing Lance to prop himself up, the alpha’s mouth latching over one of the prince’s dusky pink nipples, his teeth biting into the skin around it whilst his tongue slowly, deliberately teased and rolled the sensitive stub. Hearing the way Lance hissed out a moan Shirogane could feel the way Lance’s back arched and his chest pressed forward, silently encouraging the alpha on, his tongue licking the stub in rough circles before gliding his teeth across the skin closer, suckling upon the sensitive nipple to bring forth yet more cries from Lance, his teeth nipping whenever the omega tried to stifle his sounds. Moving his mouth away from the bitten skin Shirogane playfully blew a breath against the saliva wet skin before moving towards the other nipple, giving the tender flesh the same treatment as his hand moved to play and tug at the bitten stub he had switched from. 

“Sh-Shiroo! Not fair, teasing me!” Lance whined while he threaded his fingers through Shirogane’s hair, massaging the scalp in a way that mimicked earlier treatment, Lance’s fingers stroking and scratching at the back of Shirogane’s ears when the alpha began to suckle and nip the sensitive nub, the alpha’s fingers kneading and pinching the other roughly, bringing forth a whimper of a cry from the tan skinned omega, oceanic blue eyes closing. “Ahh! Rough! I want more Shiro- please? I want more of you!”

Gray eyes narrowed whilst Shirogane continued to suckle upon the newly abused skin, his fingers fanning down Lance’s chest, stroking along the delicate and thin rib cage and tummy, his thumb purposely avoiding the tip of Lance’s cock as his hand moved to hold onto Lance’s hip, the thumb rubbing an encouraging circle against the bone and skin. Moving his mouth off the nipple Shirogane merely smirked at the lewd ‘plop’ that was heard from the wetted skin, his breath hot against the skin, his mouth soon returning to Lance’s, tongue encouraging Lance to take control, guiding the sugar sweet muscle into his own mouth. The kiss was hot and urgent, Lance’s hot tongue mapping out Shirogane’s mouth slowly before encouraged to take control, soon pinning Shirogane’s tongue down whilst his fingers moves to stroke the alpha’s neck, his hips rocking and bucking with need for stimulation, a growl tearing from him weakly when Shirogane merely kissed and kneaded his hip bone. 

“Please Shiro! No more teasing!” Lance whined once he pulled back, his legs subconsciously wrapping around Shirogane's hips whilst he physically guided Shirogane’s hand to his aching cock, all too aware of the alpha’s cock pressing against his thighs. “Please! Want- I- please don’t make me say it…”

Gray eyes flashed in realization of what Lance was wanting, what he was almost about to say, and Shirogane just could not pass it up as he bit and sucked upon Lance’s bottom lip, his fingers curly against Lance’s cock, giving the pre-cum slickened appendage an experimental stroke upwards. “What was that? Come on Lance, I know you want to say it. Can you be my good boy, my pretty little kitten of a prince? I want to hear you say what you want from me.” Stroking his hand lazily against the shaft of Lance’s cock Shirogane began to rock and roll his hips, eyes continuing to gaze into oceanic blue’s, silently commanding for the omega to confess, to hear such delicious cries and words escape his omega. “You want to make your alpha happy, don’t you kitten?” 

Biting his bottom lip Lance tried to quell the fire that renewed in his lower belly, his cheeks flushed pink- his cock aching and twitching in Shirogane’s large hand. It was becoming too much, Lance felt as if he was falling apart, being ripped apart lovingly from the alpha before him, the scent of his arousal too delicious for him to ignore. Gasping Lance whined and curled his toes. “Want you- want you in me- tongue, fingers- cock! I don’t care, just want you inside me. N-need your knot soon, please Shiro? I don’t want to be empty anymore…!” Lance’s eyes widened at the feeling of Shirogane’s thumb rubbing purposefully slowly across his tip, bringing forth yet another cry from Lance, only for the omega to whimper when the hand released its hold on his cock, his legs were encouraged to unwrap whilst Shirogane’s helped position lance on his back with his knees bent and spread, his hips brought upwards whilst Lance bridged his lower back, painfully aware his groin and backside were in perfect view for Shirogane to see, slick dribbling from him visibly at the changing of position. Lance opened his mouth to ask what the other had planned to do only to stop when he felt Shirogane’s fingers parting his cheeks, two fingers to be exact, used to part his cheeks and put his hole further on display,a cry of surprise tearing from Lance’s lips when he felt Shirogane’s tongue slowly lap against his rim, felt the tip nearly penetrating his hole whilst Shirogane released a growl of a purr, lapping up the sugary sweet slick that Lance produced, his fingers spreading Lance’s cheeks more as for the alpha to slip his tongue deeply into Lance’s hole, his toes curling tightly. 

Growling at the way Lance wiggled Shirogane began to slowly, teasingly thrust his tongue past his omega’s rim, encouraging Lance to be vocal, his tongue licking and thrusting as deeply as Shirogane could get it, dragging slowly almost all the way out before thrusting back further in, creating a pace that left Lance grasping at the moss whilst his head lulled back, feeling Shirogane’s arm moving to help support his hips whilst Shirogane continued to fuck his sensitive hole with his tongue, lapping lewdly at the slick that continued to dribble. Shirogane dragged his tongue on the slipping out only to circle the loosened rim with the tip, his gray eyes darkening with unspoken lust as he motioned for Lance to move his hips down, his tongue licking at the slick that had dribbled down his lips and chin.

“You’re fucking delicious, do you know that Lance? Even your slick is sugary sweet like the rest of you.” Shirogane growled, moving to sit on his heels, slowly licking his fingers, his eyes dark. With a curl of his fingers he drew Lance over to him, having the tan skinned omega kneel before him, motioning to his own erect cock. Lance needed no further encouragement as he got further down upon his knees, keeping himself low in submission as he moved to tentatively touch his alpha’s thighs, licking his lips before pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s cock. Rolling his eyes up to see the look of pleasure on Shirogane’s face, Lance carefully took hold of Shirogane’s cock by the base, his tongue swiping around the tip before tracing a vein down on the underside, sliding his tongue back up alongside the vein before wrapping his lips around the tip. It was not new to him- Lance had been forced to suck on Lotor’s cock twice before, and yet, to do the act willingly for Shirogane, to suck upon the cock in his mouth without his head being forced down, he found the act to be exciting. 

Lance swallowed his mouthful of saliva and pre-cum when he found it to threaten spilling over the edges of his lips, his mouth lowering once more to suckle and bobb his head, taking in the soft, almost subtle taste of his alpha, his eyes rolling up to watch as Shirogane closed his eyes and his lips parted in pleased growls, the alpha’s hand gripping a lock of Lance’s hair in pleasure, pulling softly rather than Lotor’s own painful tugging. Lance’s heart clenched at the memory, soon brushed off by Lance reminding himself just how gentle Shirogane was being, his hand only guiding in Lance’s bobbing, not controlling, not pushing or gagging- Shirogane was not Lotor!

A wave of heat washed over Lance once more as he readjusted his curled fingers against the base of Shirogane’s cock, his lips tightening round the heated shaft as he continued to suck and bob his head. Unable to withhold the moan from escaping him Lance bobbed down harder, his hips rocking weakly, needing the alpha before him more than anything, his oceanic blue eyes gazing up at Shirogane, his muffled moans long and soft, needful in a way he hoped his alpha would understand what he wanted. Lance felt the pre-cum and saliva dribble down his chin whilst he pulled up, stopping to keep just the tip of his alpha’s cock in his mouth, the tip of his tongue flicking gently, encouraged by the growls Shirogane released. Fingers tightening in his hair Lance’s mouth was guided up and off of the cock completely, his whimper of displeasure evident as he pouted, licking his lower lip and chin of the mess.

“Shirooo! Why?” Lance moaned, rocking his raised backside in displeasure, his fingers moving to grip and knead at Shirogane’s scarred thighs. “Wasn’t I doing a good job, alpha?”

A growl ripped from Shirogane at the omega’s words, his hand stroking down Lance’s cheek and neck, rubbing over the abused skin, his gray eyes near smouldering. Moving forward from his position Shirogane tilted Lance’s chin up sharply to press a kiss to the omega’s lips, his fingers cradling the side of Lance’s jaw whilst his tongue pinned down Lance’s without hesitation. With silent movements and instinctive commands Shirogane had Lance soon kneeling to kiss the alpha back, slender fingers threading softly through short black hair before he was toppled over, pinned down against the slick damped moss by the former knight, the strong, calloused hand pinning his arms suddenly above his head whilst thick thighs pinned his legs down, the feeling of Shirogane’s spit slickened cock rubbing and grinding against his own. Lances toes curled at the feeling of being pinned, a shiver running through him that he could not deny, and with Shirogane’s guiding tongue urging his own out he found the alpha to once more be sucking upon the wet muscle, nipping the tip carefully with his canines, tearing whimpers and moans of pleasure out of him. Shirogane growled at the sensation of the tan skinned omega shivering underneath him- he had been hesitant at first, until he smelt the way Lance’s scent had changed, not that of an omega in pain or fear, but that of pleasure, of raw, unmasked neediness, strong enough to have Shirogane sucking upon his tongue firmly once more whilst his hand moved down to paw and knead at Lance’s darkened nipples, the former knight’s hips bucking to continue to grind Lance’s and his cock’s together. Each thrust, each roll of his hip earned Shirogane yet another muffled cry of pleasure from Lance, soon, even those noises weren’t enough; Shirogane wanted to hear the prince underneath him crying out his name, wanted to finally mark and fill the other- to knot him, to claim him repeatedly until there was no way Lance would ever forget feeling him inside of him. Pulling himself back Shirogane nipped hard upon Lance’s bottom lip, relishing in the gasp he earned, Lance’s eyes wide and glossy, nearly unfocused as the omega continued to whimper and plead for him, his fingers tugging on the snow white strands of Shirogane’s bangs. 

“Please- please Shiro, need you, want you now! Please, i’ve been so good, said you would reward me.” Lance whimpered, gasping out at feeling Shirogane’s cock rubbing once more against his own, his nipples almost painfully sensitive from the alpha’s kneading, feeling Shirogane’s teeth nipping upon the right one as the hand moved down his body. Shirogane tapped on the back of Lance’s thighs to guide him in raising his hips as the hand took hold of the base of the alpha’s cock, guiding the tip past Lance’s cheeks, teasingly- ever so slowly, rubbing the tip against his loosened, slick covered rim. It was nowhere near enough, Lance needed more- needed the thick cock of his alpha buried inside him, and he had no trouble telling Shirogane that as he whined and clenched his hole, loosening when he felt Shirogane coat himself with the slick he continued to produce, Lance’s breath hitching, stopping all together once he felt the first burning sensation of the head entering him. Gods above only knew how much Lance wanted it, tears of relief prickling at his eyes, his lower body relaxing to keep himself loose enough for Shirogane to continue pressing in, the alpha unable to hold himself back from soon thrusting in completely, sheathing himself in the liquid heat of Lance’s body, Shirogane’s teeth soon latching onto Lance’s sore and bitten neck, sucking yet another claiming mark on the broken skin.   
Buried inside of Lance was something Shirogane could not explain, his mind clouding as his hips rolled and bucked slowly, allowing the omega time in adjusting to being filled and stretched so abruptly- the liquid heat of Lance wrapping around him caused Shirogane to growl sharply, his hand holding Lance’s hip, unable to keep from rutting into him, encouraging Lance to moan openly. 

“Such a beautiful sight Lance, so hot, wrapping around me, as if you were meant to take my cock, made only for me.” Shirogane licked his canine teeth slowly, his hips having begun to shift back to slowly drag his cock nearly all the way out of Lance before he bucked forward, having Lance take him all the way inside once more. And what a sight Lance was, his lips kissed bruised and eyes half lidded, broken whimpers tearing from past his swollen lips, urging the alpha on with weak bucking of his hips as he laid out before the former knight, his toes curling to keep his legs spread and in place, silently helping Shirogane in keeping access to him. “Wrapping around me so tightly, you’ve been patient, so very patient Lance, and now you get to have your reward for being such a good prince, such a lovely kitten.” Pressing his lips to Lance’s sore chest Shirogane began to slowly thrust his hips in rhythm, dragging his cock each time nearly all the way out of the tan skinned omega before snapping his hips forward, thrusting right back inside the liquid heat that wrapped around him, that clenched around him, urging him to go faster. A request Shirogane did not deny as the blunt nails of his fingers dug into Lance’s thigh, Shirogane’s hips bucking and rocking hard as he thrusted roughly inside the other, finally allowing himself to let go, to finally fall under the influence of his rut, thrusting harder still as Lance mewled and moaned, a long leg hitching around the alpha as best as the tan skinned omega could. Shirogane could smell Lance’s heat pheromones intensify as he began to thrust inside of the omega with renewed lust, the former knight’s gray eyes darkening to the point where his pupils were nearly as wide as the hues, his hand hitching on Lance’s hips tightly, pulling the omega towards him with each snapping forwards of his hips, his cock being angled to try and find the spot that would make Lance cry out loudly, and oh when that spot was found did Lance cry, the omega’s voice having risen in pitch just a touch, his eyes fully closed, pushing himself to meet each of Shirogane’s thrusts, begging for the alpha not to stop, to continue striking his prostate mercilessly, nearly sobbing when Shirogane’s mouth latched onto Lance’s chest, tongue rolling and teeth nipping at the two sensitive nipples, suckling the skin around the stubs to mark the other. 

“Mine...Mine!” Shirogane snarled against the bitten skin, dragging his tongue soon against Lance’s collar bone, his hips thrusting and rocking without mercy, finding Lance’s prostate each time, striking and abusing the bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock, pulling Lance closer to him to thrust in even deeper, rubbing against the spot with a wicked smirk. “My prince...my Lance, mine! No one will ever take you away, no one will ever separate us.”

“Yours- all yours Shiro! Ahhhnn! Right there, please, right there Shiro!” Lance cried back, confirming Shiro’s words, rocking his hips to help deepen Shirogane’s thrusts. “My knight, my- my Shiro! Fuck!” Lance chanted the swear as he felt something slowly beginning to stretch him from the inside, the base of Shirogane’s knot expanding and rubbing roughly against Lance’s prostate, causing Lance’s eyes to widen and his stomach to churn, words failing him at the pleasure he felt until he saw white. Lance could feel himself cumming untouched, just from the mere abuse on his prostate, hot, sticky white cum streaking his belly as his painfully sensitive cock twitched, feeling Shirogane’s knot having swollen completely, effectively locking the alpha inside of Lance despite the former knight continuing to rock, continue to rub against the prostate until Lance was encouraged to keep falling apart. 

“Love you, mine, all mine.” Shirogane hissed and growled while he rocked his hips and threw his head forward, biting down hard upon Lance’s collarbone as he felt himself finally reaching his climax, feeling his own cock twitch, buried deep inside of the omega, filling the omega with his cum, unable to stop himself as Lance’s body spasmed and clenched around him, milking the alpha for all he was worth, Lance’s sobs of pleasure echoing in the cavern of the cave. 

“L-love you too... “ Lance panted and whined, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment whilst he felt his hands move to his lower belly, feeling the smull bulge under the skin that came from Shirogane’s knot and filling him up. Slipping his arms up and around Shirogane, Lance used the alpha to help elevate himself, a whine escaping at feeling the knot tug before Lance could relax, a shy smile on his lips. “Th-thank you, Shiro.”

Shirogane’s brows furrowed, his white bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead as his eyes nearly went crossed in order to see the omega before him, feeling Lance’s breath warm against his lips, the scent clinging to him in the humid air about them. “Thank you for what, kitten?”

“For thinking I was good enough to be your mate- to think i wasn’t a total mess up…” Lance’s eyes darted down, his kissed bruised lip jutting out in a wobbly pout. “For- for loving me.”

Growling softly, lacking any animosity in the noise, Shirogane wrapped his arm and pulled Lance as close as his knot would allow him to in the position, his nose nuzzling just under Lance’s jaw, the alpha rumbling out a growl like purr. “Don’t ever thank me for doing some as easy as that, it’s only natural to love you- you were meant for me, as I was meant for you Lance, and no matter how long it takes, I will make you see how beautiful and amazing you truly are.” 

Lance couldn’t speak for a full moment after Shirogane’s words, a flash of heat licking his insides once more to remind him that he was far from over his heat, and his heart beating fast and hard, unaware the tears were spilling. Brushing his cheeks against his alpha’s, Lance hiccuped softly and purred, waiting for what felt like hours before Shirogane’s knot had unswollen enough for him to slide out, a mess of slick and cum leaking from Lance with a shiver, the omega visibly crinkling his nose at the odd sensation. Seeing however how hard Shirogane’s cock still was Lance whined and had the alpha move back to sit up, Lance all too happy to crawl onto Shirogane’s lap whilst he reached back to take hold of the cock, brushing the tip teasefully against his loosened rim. Cooing at the surprised look that graced Shirogane’s face Lance merely brushed his lips against his alpha’s, finding his second wind as the heat pooled once more in his lower belly, the need to be stuffed once more too hard for him to ignore. Pressing a kiss against Shirogane’s lips Lance lowered himself down upon his alpha’s cock, his eyes sliding half closed.

“Let me do all the work Shiro, I just want to make you feel good too.” Lane cooed, rubbing his fingers against Shirogane’s shoulders as he teasingly clenched around the alpha’s cock buried inside of himself, his eyes flashing, his pheromones thick in the humid air, an underlying scent of confidence smelt as Lance began to thrust his hips up and down, clinging to Shirogane’s shoulders to keep him steady. “Made just for you, alpha. Body, soul, mind, all yours.” Nuzzling his sore neck against Shirogane’s, Lance started himself off on a slow pace, his lips brushing against the former knight’s playfully, mouth opening obediently to accommodate the alpha’s tongue as Shirogane pinned down the wet muscle with ease, rocking his hips upwards as Lance began to quicken the pace, teasingly clenching around Shirogane’s cock once he had Shirogane fully inside of him before moving his hips upwards, creating a fast and sloppy pace that left Lance growing breathless whilst his tongue was continuously sucked upon and pinned, his fingers digging into Shirogane’s shoulders. 

It was only when Lance could feel himself becoming stimulated once more by Shirogane’s cock against his prostate that he whimpered and pleaded for Shirogane to stroke him, the alpha all too happy as his large, calloused hand gripped Lance’s cock firmly, using the pre-cum and cooled cum as lubricant. Shirogane fisted Lance purposely out of sync with the omega’s own thrusting, the knot once more swelling, rubbing hard against Lance’s inner walls, the tan skinned prince whining softly for Shirogane to fill him as his own seed coated Shirogane’s fingers, Lance’s head thrown back. Cursing softly for Shirogane to fill him, to knot and keep him full, Lance finally felt the hand leave his cock and press him down, Shirogane’s teeth scraping against Lance’s collarbone as he finally found the heat in his bones momentarily lessening, his eyes nearly rolling back.

Whimpering from over stimulation and pleasure Lance felt liquid heat of Shirogane’s cum fill him once more, the omega’s breath catching in his throat before he began to sag forward, the energy his body had been reserving finally being used up; the last sensations he felt was Shirogane’s cock twitching inside of him and warm, chapped lips brushing against his cheeks.

“Shh, rest Lance, don’t try and fight, just rest, I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Y-yes...Shiro…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just... so bad...  
> please remember I am like a baby animal, approach slowly and bring snacks TT__TT


	11. Smut Part II

Lance knew his heat was was still in full swing before even opening his eyes; the flames licking at his core continued in their burning, sweat beading and trailing down his skin, doing very little in cooling him off. The omega prince silently took stock of his body, curling his toes slowly whilst his fingers were wiggled, all was in order, save for the continuing ache in his body. His body felt empty.

Where was Shiro- where was his alpha?!

A gasp ripped from Lance the moment his eyes opened, lurching himself forward to look about the cavern, the memories of just hours before flooding back to him; the fear of having lost his alpha, the pain he felt laying under Lotor- the look of disgust and betrayal that grew over his father’s face at hearing his words… what had done?

The soothing scent of his alpha wafted in the air the source of the scent coming from behind the omega prince, a scarred and muscular arm of flesh wrapping against his waist, pulling him back to be pressed against a bare chest. The warmth brought comfort, relaxing the prince from the pain of his heat for just a moment, allowing him to breath, to calm down. Raising his hands to grip at the arm Lance whimpered, nudging backwards to keep himself pressed close, leaning his head back and turning just enough to gaze into the warm eyes he had started to associate with home. 

“You’re not inside me- feels empty…” Lance whispered, moving Shirogane’s hand down his torso, resting it upon his thighs, the scent of his arousal strong in the humid air of the cavern. “Why? Shirogane, don’t you still want me?”

The former knight’s eyes flashed at hearing such words, fingers curling against Lance’s thighs, his nose nuzzling to the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing in the gentle scent that was secreted under the perverse scent of heat and earlier intimacy, his tongue darting out to lick at the skin that had a slight salty hint to it. Shirogane had been unaware of the growl that emitted from his clenching jaw. The notion, the mere thought that Lance feared he was unwanted caused Shirogane’s inner alpha to snarl, wanting to prove him wrong, to reassure his omega that he was loved. That he was cherished and held above all. It took all of Shirogane’s will power not to simply order Lance to his hands and knees, knowing he would obey without hesitation, to instruct Lance to spread his legs for him to have access to the loosened rim Shirogane knew to still be releasing the sweet slick. He couldn’t, not yet, he needed to reassure Lance, to keep his rut at bay for just a bit longer.

“You were sleeping, I’m not an animal, I am not going to ravish you in your sleep.” Teeth bit into tender skin. “I’m not Lotor, I cherish you, want to hear you moan, to make you feel just as good as you make me. Was hard though, your so beautiful Lance, long legs,curved hips- hole eager to take all of me. Going to make the pain go away, Lance. Going to bend you over and breed you like you want, doesn’t that sound good Lance? Bent over with me over you, filling you up with my love until you can’t take any more?”

Lance wanted that, wanted it so much his hole physically clenched around nothing, his breath hitching as a moan sounded from him, resembling that of a love sick omega finding their mate for the first time. Lance could never get tired of hearing Shirogane talk in such a way, words that only his former knight could speak to get such a reaction. He needed no one else, wanted no one else. Lance’s confirming moan encouraged the former knight to continue speaking, the growl heard in the near whispered words, fingers gliding down his thighs towards Lance’s knees. Goose bumps were forming on Lance’s skin despite how hot he felt, a cold shiver running down his spine,reminding him of being jolted by ice, each touch from his alpha electrifying, overwhelming his senses. 

“Now that you are awake, shall I ravish you? Have you get to your hands and knees to present yourself? Such a needy, beautiful omega, wanting nothing more than to be good for me.” Shirogane’s fingers skirted just shy of Lance’s erection, teasing his princely omega into further hardness, his breath a puff of air against Lance’s neck, lips brushing against the skin littered with love bites. “Do you want that, Lance? For me to lose control and mark you, fill you more until everyone know’s that i was the lucky alpha to mate such a beautiful Omega such as you?”

Had it been anyone else Lance would have been disgusted, would have pushed them away and demand apologies for such lewd and disgusting words. This was Shirogane, his alpha, Lance doubted heavily that he could ever grow tired of hearing Shirogane praise him, telling him how beautiful he was- and to say it with so much love and tenderness had his heart pounding. His former knight saw him more than just an object, not a toy to be used and discarded. As an equal.

“Yes, gods above, yes!” Lance’s vice grew breathy, his shoulders shaking from holding back the urge to lunge forward, to get to his hands and part his cheeks, to present himself for his alpha to fuck, to mark and claim. Lance’s eyes widened at the husky chuckle,warm breath puffed against the shell of his ear, the whispered command for Lance to do just that had him scrambling forward, moving aside the arm to get into the position. All too aware of the slick that dripped from his loosened hole, glistening down the back of his thighs whilst Lance’s cock hung hard down between his legs, twitching at the thought of being fucked and touched once more. He wanted nothing more than to feel Shirogane’s knot inside him, wanted Shirogane to continue rutting as he came. For a brief moment the omega prince thought of pups, thought of how he would give Shirogane the world and all the healthy,beautiful pups the alpha deserved to have- lance kept the thought at bay, that was for another time. He couldn’t deny the jolt of excitement at the idea.

Nearly rocking forward in anticipation Lance gripped and kneaded at the alienesque moss that cushioned the ground, his impatient whine cut short by the sensation of a hand stroking the fine curve of his spine, fingers tracing down to his tail bone before continuing down over his backside, giving the softly curved right cheek a squeeze. Shifting his way further onto his hands and toes, Lance began spread his legs wider to give his alpha better access to him,slick dribbly hotly down his thighs, the inner flames of his heat forcing out a cry from being untouched. Distributing his weight more equally Lance whined and rolled his hips, pressing back to rubbing up against Shirogane’s hand until he finally felt his alpha rub the head of his cock against his loosened rim, wasting no time in thrusting in, earning a loud moan from the omega prince once being fully sheathed. At the sensation of finally having Shirogane once more inside him Lance rocked his hips, practically purring with delight as Shirogane began to shift his hips, pulling nearly all the way out of the omega before thrusting sharply back in; the soft gasps of breath and whispered ‘yes’s encouraging Shirogane to continue. 

Lance wanted to scream out in frustration at feeling Shirogane’s slow pace, feeling the way his alpha’s fingers traced down his spine; it wasn’t enough, he wanted more! Rocking on his knees forward and backwards in place, Lance whined pleadingly for Shirogane to fuck him harder, begging for his alpha to be rougher, that he could take whatever Shirogane could give him.

“I- I’m not made out of glass Shiro! Please, I need more, I know you can thrust harder than this- don’t you want to make me so sore that i feel you even after the heat inside of me?!” Lance’s whine was loud, cut off at the end by a moan that tore through him at the sudden quick thrust, Shirogane’s arm wrapping around his middle as he felt the warmth of the former knight’s chest against his back. The growl from Shirogane drowned out Lance’s moan, hips bucking hard whilst the sound of skin slapping against slickened skin was heard throughout the cavern. Unlike their first time together Lance noticed an almost animalistic presence about Shirogane, his alpha’s thrusting hard and fast, as if Shirogane was afraid if he stopped that Lance would vanish, the arm around Lance’s middle tightening, forcing Lance closer. The omega prince could not help himself but to cry out in relief, the carnal need to be taken fast and hard finally being fulfilled by his alpha, his legs spreading to allow Shirogane to thrust deeper, the head of his cock striking hard against Lance’s prostate, the bundle of nerves sending shivers through the omega prince until he was near the edge, his arms giving out only to be held in place by Shirogane’s single arm, not allowing Lance to pull away whilst he continued to pound into the liquid heat of Lance, slick dribbling fast and messy down Lance’s and Shirogane’s thighs. 

“More- please- so close- too much...and yet not enough!” Lance panted, his oceanic blue eyes closing whilst he was fucked almost impossibly harder, Shirogane’s teeth biting into the back of his neck as a scream of ecstasy tore from Lance, his rim and insides clenching around Shirogane’s cock, the swelling of the alpha’s knot felt. And yet Shirogane did not slow down, even as the tugging of the knot was felt he continued to thrust until he was physically unable to, the base of his knot pressed firmly against Lance’s prostate, forcing the omega prince to cum with yet another scream, head thrown back as the first spurts of cum began to paint him deeply inside, hot and heavy, Shirogane’s hand resting firmly on Lance’s stomach, just above where the knot was buried deeply inside of him. Lance couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping him at the pressure that remained on his prostate, his cock still painfully hard as his climax washed over him, cum streaking against his belly and the moss below him,the sensation of being filled deeply, stuffed to the brim by Shirogane tearing a keening noise from him.The teeth that bit down hard on the back of Lance’s neck only loosened it’s hold on the skin once Lance sagged forward, Shirogane molding once more against his back to keep them close,to keep the knot from rubbing against Lance’s prostate after hearing Lance sob out from cumming again, the omega prince’s hands tearing at the moss, tears from over stimulation forming. 

“Shh, you’re doing so well, so good for me. Just a little bit more.” Shirogane encouraged softly whilst he threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair, cooing to   
calm the omega underneath him, aware of how his knot was pressing against Lance’s prostate. “Going to unknot you soon and do it again,do you want that Lance? To ache with the feeling of me inside you?” Shirogane’s hand moved to rub against the slight curve of Lance’s filled lower belly, a surge of instinct running through Shirogane’s already rut focused mind. 

Lance was his, his omega to protect and care for. To fuck and love- to breed, to watch Lance curve out and grow round bellied with pups- the thought forced Shirogane to rub his hand over the expanse of skin, imagining what it would feel like, to have Lance in such a position- the thought to have pups, a family of his own had never crossed his mind before. But for Lance? He would give whatever the omega wanted, the thought of starting a family causing his alpha to roar proudly, the thought causing Shirogane to climax again, teeth digging into the back of Lance’s shoulder, a cry from the tan skinned prince ringing out within the cavern. 

“Gods above- too full, Shiro!” Lance pleaded and whined,forced down low on his haunches as Shirogane pressed Lance’s arms down, keeping Lance’s backside still partially in the air, the knot keeping them interlocked. “MMmm, again! Please Shiro- need more!”

“Patience Lance, you’ll get what you want.” Shirogane growled as he let his mouth relax, using his arm to hold Lance closer whilst he moved slowly, carefully onto his side, the knot tugging only partially until Lance was settled on his side, still pressed against Shirogane’s chest whilst the alpha’s hand stroked up his chest, giving a rosy pink nipple a pinch. “Sh-Shiro?”

“Hmm?” Humming lowly Shirogane stroked the nipple to firmness whilst he rolled the stub with the pad of his thumb, the thought of Lance with child- chest soft and body curved running through the alpha’s mind- he wanted more than anything to give Lance a family, fearing however the thought that perhaps Lance didn’t want one.

Or worse, not one with him.

“I-” Lance’s cheeks were growing hotter than the heat itself, his hands shaking as he sought out the words. “Do you want me- do you want to continue this, I know we’re mated, but I just- i need to know if I’m still who you want.” 

The growl that tore through Shirogane had Lance ducking his head in submission, whimpering to show he was sorry, though Shirogane was quick to pull back, whispering a hasty apology in his ear. “No, Lance, my omega, i did not mean to startle you, of course you are whom i want, I need you Lance. I love you. I want to give you whatever you want.” 

“I- I think i want pups!” Lance could barely register the heating up of his cheeks, with his body already feeling the full flames of lust under his skin he could not differentiate what was new and what already there. Oceanic eyes were wide in pleading, the logical part of his brain, the part that would have screamed at him that now was not the time was silenced, out screamed by the part of Lance that wanted this outcome, wanted to live up to the expectation of being an omega, of pleasing his alpha, and seeing the way Shirogane’s eyes darkened considerably, he knew that Shirogane would give him what he wanted. Sobbing out as the pressure was lessened against his prostate Lance sagged forward, aware that Shirogane’s knot had deflated enough for the alpha to slip out of him, cum and slick running down his reddened thighs Practically flipped over rougher than necessary Shirogane had their mouths mashed together, his teeth quick to nip at Lance’s kiss swollen lips whilst his tongue lapped at the outlines, licking into Lance’s mouth until Lance was helpless but to allow the other to take control. 

Bringing Lance’s hands together Shirogane pressed them to the omega’s thin chest, suckling upon Lance’s upper lip whilst his thumb pressed into the tender underside of the wrists, his eyes mere dark slits, demanding silently for Lance to keep his eyes on him despite going crossed. 

“Do you truly want that Lance? Do not tease me, I don’t think I would be able to stop myself, need to make sure.” Shirogane growled, lips leaving Lance’s for the prince to answer, the rutting of his hips bringing forth a cry from Lance whilst the omega’s legs trembled, cock still hard despite his last two orgasms. Lance truly was beautiful like this, it brought a growl of pleasure from Shirogane to see his mate looking so ruined already. “Tell me Lance, what do you want? Do you truly want my pups? To be so full there’s no way that anyone would know you aren’t taken?”

Lance’s whimper was soft, his eyes shutting whilst he nodded, gasping out at the sound of Shirogane’s growl, taking the hint that words would be required for his consent, already feeling his alpha’s cock rubbing against his own. With a buck of his hips Lance moved his hands from Shirogane’s grasp, wrapping them around his mate tightly, his mouth pressing to his alpha’s ear. “Please? Want you- want this, need to try!” 

“As you wish.” Shirogane nipped hard once more against the mating gland on Lance’s neck, honey like liquid once more leaking onto his tongue, his arm brought down to Lance’s thighs to part them further, commanding for Lance’s back to bridge as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the loosened rim, slick and cum more than enough lubricant for him to slip in, hips already bucking eagerly. The gentle moans that tore from Lance was all the encouragement Shirogane needed as he teased with shallow thrusts, pressing Lance’s back into the soft moss that lined the caverns floor, waiting with a unabashed smirk for Lance to start begging, knowing that the omega was already sensitive from before, liquid hot flesh clenching around Shirogane’s cock with each thrust. “So beautiful like this, on your back, underneath me like you belong- going to make you cum again and again until you’re begging for no more.” 

Writhing underneath his alpha, Lance’s head nodded in agreement, his long legs soon wrapping around Shirogane’s waist to allow the ex knight better access, bucking his hips up to meet each thrust, to pull Shirogane in deeper, demanding with cries for Shirogane to stop teasing him, to make his words a reality. “Please- Shiro, please no- ahh- teasing! Want you deeper! Want your knot, need to be full, feels too empty!”

Chuckling at his omega’s words Shirogane leant his head forward to bite at his neck, giving the caught flesh a slow lick as he happily thrusted faster, deeper until Lance’s breath caught, the abused bundle of nerves deep inside of him stroked without mercy. The legs around Shirogane’s waist tightening to keep his thrusts deeper, a primal instinct washing over Shirogane, finding that he could not resist pressing Lance down harder into the moss covered ground, striking the abused bundle of nerves to cause Lance to tighten around him, the omega’s hole clenching to keep Shirogane buried deeply inside him. Shirogane knew he was close by how hard he was thrusting, a sudden urgency washing over him to give Lance what he cried for,faintly aware of blunt nails digging into his back, his teeth finally unclenching from where he had been biting on his omega’s neck for too long, the skin a dark reddish brown, already tinging purple that would   
surely bruise darker. “Wrap your legs tighter, just like that, need to make sure I am nice and deep, Lance!”

Lance’s legs wrapped almost painfully tight as Lance’s back was lifted clear off the ground, his hips bucking as he was bounced upon Shirogane’s cock hard, the tugging of the knot swelling already being felt as Shirogane continued rutting his hips, increasing not only his own, but Lance’s pleasure. A roar ripped from Shirogane, echoing in the cavern of the cave as he began to spill himself inside of Lance, the legs around his waist loosening just a bit, the clenching and unclenching of Lance’s inner walls milking Shirogane for all he was worth, a broken moan escaping the tan skinned prince. Panting softly Lance’s hands twitched,his ankles hooking to keep himself flushed against the chest of his alpha, ignoring the sticky feeling of his own cum against his his stomach, the slick mess cooling on his heated skin. Warm breath was felt against Lance’s neck as Shirogane’s arm bent, the weight of the former knight kept mostly off of Lance by his legs. Peppering small kisses against the skin of Lance’s neck, soon suckling and biting the tender flesh of the prince’s earlobe. 

Slim tanned fingers stroked through the tuft of white bangs, the normally soft hair damp and limp with sweat, easy to brush aside by the loving strokes. Lance’s panting grew louder as his body convulsed, slipping through the last of his orgasm as his legs finally slipped apart, arms bringing down the former knight, uncaring of the heavy weight resting against him. Lance’s pants soon gave way to gentle purrs of contentment as Shirogane’s lips left their assault on his ear, pressing kisses down his neck tenderly, Shirogane’s own breath warm against Lance’s skin, a gentle reminder of how close the other was- how safe Shirogane was, interlocked inside him, with him when Lance knew that their courtship could have been over forever if they had not escape.The mere thought shaking Lance to the core, his arms wrapping around Shirogane, giving his broad torso a squeeze as best he could, his scent thick with distress, only quelled by Shirogane’s own soothing pheromones, words of love whispered against his skin.

“Shhh, you’re okay, my sweet prince, so beautiful.” Shirogane cooed, praising Lance with sweet words and kisses, “I’m here, and i’m always going to be here. Just let me take care of you. We need to get some water for you after the knot goes down-”

“No. Don’t want water…” Lance’s head shook,his voice pouty whilst he tugged gently on the sweat soaked bangs. “Only need you- don’t want to leave our nest.” 

Though the cavern itself had no nest of soft materials and pillows for them to call their own, Shirogane understood what Lance meant, the omega clearly having deemed the moss floored cavern to be safe enough to count as their nest, a place where they could bond without being disturbed, where they could spend their time whilst Lance’s heat raged on. The cavern however was not fully suitable for such actions, severely lacking food and water as most nests held, forcing a crease in Shirogane’s brows, his mind quick at work on how exactly to rectify the problem, knowing full well a nesting omega would fight tooth and nail to stay in their safe zone, the thought of leaving clearly causing Lance to panic. It would not do well for Lance to stay there for so long, Shirogane had witnessed first hand many omega’s falling ill from lack of hydration and nutrients, had seen too many slip into feverish sleeps, most passing away in their sleep. 

Shirogane was not going to let that happen, not to Lance!

“We can come back in as soon as you drink some water, Lance. I promise, no one is going to come in here, no one;s going to see our nest. Please, just drink a little for me? And I promise i’ll knot you as many times as you want. Just drink a little bit and we’ll come right back.” Shirogane soothed, stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair, stroking behind one of Lance’s ears. “I don’t want to see you fall ill, trust me, Lance, I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll carry you if you wish me too.”

Lance’s lips moved whilst he chewed on his bottom lip in thought, he couldn’t deny the alpha before him but the thought of leaving the cavern shook him to the core, his eyes shitting whilst he thought. Closing his eyes tightly Lance soon gave a nod, wrapping his arms to adjust himself, to keep Shirogane close. “F-fine, but only a few minutes, and i expect you inside me right after!” 

“Of course.” Shirogane chuckled, slipping out of Lance with ease once his knot had shrunk back down, careful to lift Lance up with him, finding the action harder than it had been before, aware of the hot slick that gushed down Lance’s legs and his own stomach, the alpha nuzzling him in reassurance at Lance’s shiver. Carrying Lance from the cavern Shirogane’s eyes adjusted to the light of the setting sun, aware just how much the air had cooled, already feeling gooseflesh creeping along his skin, bringing Lance over to the water's edge before setting the Omega down. Kneeling beside him Shirogane cupped his hand as best he could to bring some of the water to Lance’s lips, encouraging him to open his mouth to drink, feeling the warm muscle of Lance’s tongue lapping at his fingers to drink down the bit of water droplets and moisture, a keen whine sounding until Shirogane repeated the action, coercing Lance to drink more. In turn Lance slowly cupped his own hands to bring water to Shirogane’s lips,purring for his alpha to drink, whispering softly that it was the least he could do, whining once Shirogane’s tongue licked at his palms, drinking the next handful obediently, his own cupped hand bringing water up to wash the excess slick and mess from Lance’s belly, hushing the prince when he whined at the coolness. 

“We need to make sure you are clean, don’t want you getting grumpy later.” Shirogane warned, washing Lance’s thighs as best he could before urging Lance to lean forward, parting his cheeks much to Lance’s embarrassment, the omega’s prince’s eyes closing to not watch himself being cleaned of the mess in between his cheeks, nose twitching in discomfort. “Shh,it’s okay, almost done, we’ll go back to the cavern soon. Just need to drink a little more.”

“But I want to go back noww!” Lance whined, bringing his hands together to bring water up for himself, aware of Shirogane’s neck rubbing against his own, the fingers slipping out of him. 

“One more mouthful and we will.” Shirogane leveled, watching Lance closely until he complied, eyes narrowing at the sound of a branch far off breaking, his teeth barred whilst his body grew rigid.He could not smell Lotor or any of the other knights, but that did not mean he was not cautious. Motioning for Lance to head back to the cavern Shirogane stood, eyes scanning the nearby trees, his growl louder, sharper when Lance refused to move, snapping for him to leave Lance had scrambled away, the panicked pheromones temporarily ignored as Lance moved on shaky legs towards the cave's entrance, Shirogane’s nose twitching. Stepping away from the water’s edge shirogane moved low to the ground towards the nearby vegetation, eyes peering out into the surrounding forest, taking in the various scents only to freeze; he caught no scent of either Galran or Atlean, rather that of an animal, the thought of a hunt stopped in it’s track by a pair of warm arms wrapping around his middle, Lance’s face pressing into Shirogane’s back. 

“Please- come back with me, Shiro? Please…” Lance’s voice grew soft, his fingers interlocking around Shirogane’s middle, a whimper escaping him.

Shirogane knew he would not be able to leave to hunt just yet, his eyes softening as he brought his hand to Lance’s, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Of course Lance, let’s head back to our nest.”

Lance let go of Shirogane just long enough to limp back into the cavern, all but collapsing down into the soft moss and where Shirogane’s clothes had been, his eyes drooping, whimpering loudly for the former knight to lay with him, visibly shaking with cold. Shirogane did not need to be asked twice as he moved to lay down behind the tan skinned prince, his single arm draping over Lance’s torso as he spooned against him, giving Lance’s belly a gentle pat. The thought of Lance rounded with pups had Shirogane’s inner alpha proud, practically roaring silently that the omega was his-would be the one he had a family with. Shirogane knew that once Lance had fallen asleep that he would go and bring back either vegetation or game for the other to eat, the need to keep Lance in health something he would never ignore. 

“Rest, you need to conserve your energy. I am not going anywhere.” Not until you are asleep, Shirogane silently added, giving Lance’s neck a gentle kiss. 

“Yes Shiro.” Lance murmured back, allowing his oceanic eyes to close, content to bask in the arms of his alpha, unaware that soon Shirogane would leave him, a fact that would have Lance livid if he knew. 

 

“I won’t be too long, stay asleep.” Shirogane whispered to Lance’s sleeping form after his prince had fallen asleep,keeping by his side for an hour or so before he decided to leave, casting Lance a last chance in the dark before he grabbed his sword, heading out into the dark to hunt, following the scent of a nearby deer. 

The thought of roasting venison had Shirogane’s mouth watering- he knew Lance would appreciate it, even if the omega was unused to such wild sport. Shirogane’s instinct took over as his eyes narrowed in the dark, walking silently through the underbrush, a mere shadow in the night backdrop of the forest, keeping close to the water to keep himself from getting lost. 

He would take care of Lance, no matter what. 

 

“Your highness, would it not be easier to just kill the royal family rather than going after one runt? Why waste your time on the escaped prince when you could merely get rid of the others? Surely one prince isn’t worth all the trouble. There are plenty of omega whores ready to bare your children.” A soldier was silenced by Prince Lotor’s gaze, the galran prince, drawing his sword without hesitation, beheading his own knight before he could apologize.

“Because, I have marked him as mine, and I, Prince Lotor, do not let my things go unless I deem them no longer useful. A shame you couldn’t figure that out. Why must all my men before so dull minded?” Prince Lotor sighed, holding the trinket of Lance’s necklace in his hands. “I wonder where you could be, kitten, i’ll find you soon enough.” 

 

Awakening to the scent of something fruity being pressed to his lips Lance’s eyes slowly blinked awake, barely aware of a fruit being pressed to his lips until he heard a gentle growl telling him to eat. Not wishing to upset his alpha, Lance took a bite of the sweet fruit, recognizing it as one of the types of wild grapes that grew in the northern kingdom, opening his mouth to speak only to find another grape passing his lips. 

“Wh-where did you find these?” Lance questioned, turning over onto his opposite side to gaze at Shirogane in question, aware that in the dark of the cavern he could only make out a faint darker outline. 

“I went out hunting earlier, found them growing not too far off. Eat, I brought them for you.” Shirogane’s words held a bit of a growl, his tone insistent as he brought another large grape to Lance’s lips, waiting until his mate had it in his mouth before plucking off another one from the vine he had cut to bring back. 

“You left me? What if you had gotten hurt?!” Lance demanded, moving his head back to decline the offered fruit, pouting when Shirogane growled in annoyance. “I’m mad at you!”

“Then be mad, but I am not letting you fall ill! I have seen too many omega’s die from their heats. Now open your mouth and eat, Lance, I do not want to force you.” As an afterthought he added, “Or no more knotting.”

“You wouldn’t dare- oh…” Letting the words from before sink in, Lance took another grape without coercion. If Shirogane wanted him to eat- he would eat. If only to reassure him that he would not fall ill. 

Not to mention, Lance wanted more of Shirogane inside of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you all very much for those of you who take time out of your busy day to write such kind comments- I know you do not have to and I can't help but smile whenever you all leave me such kind messages to tell me how you like the story and what parts you enjoy, it truly does help me keep motivated.   
> As this is my first Voltron fic I was and still am afraid of messing up, but thank you all for giving me the courage to continue writing and I will be posting another chapter soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to update this for a bit but had been preoccupied with physical therapy and finishing commissions. For those still reading thank you very much for all your kind words, I know I always say that but I do not know what else to say simply because i'm just so grateful and hope you will keep reading as I write this odd little fic of mine.

The hour was early by the time Lance was awake and fully coherent; sitting up he could feel the cold clamminess of past sweat on his skin, and the mess between his thighs. To his delight he found that the scorching heat he had felt just hours prior was finally gone from his bones, the only trace of it having been there being a sluggishness that refused to fully be shaken from his bones once he took his bearings. Lance’s head felt clear of the fog that had been previously lingering, a blush dusting his cheeks and down his neck at the memory of his needful whines and cries- he had begged the former knight to give him pups, and though he did not regret his decision, the prince still found himself embarrassed at the thought of being seen in such a way. Cracking his neck of the crink that it developed Lance finally gave thought to the comfort of home, silently wishing that he was in his own bed with his various stuffed toys and blankets rather than the moss riddled cavern. Moving to look over at the former knight all thoughts of home were brushed aside.

If he had still been at the castle then he wouldn’t have had Shirogane by his side; and despite having grown up pampered, Lance knew he would trade away all the comforts of his home just to continue being near to the alpha that he knew he was ensnared by. 

Warm gray eyes slowly blinked open as if the alpha had been aware of Lance’s thoughts, the alpha  content in sitting propped up by his remaining arm, a knowing smile resting on his lips. 

“My prince, how are you feeling?” Rusty from sleep Shirogane’s voice brought shivers down the prince’s spine, tanned cheeks near stained a carnation pink. “You no longer appear to be disoriented, tell me, are you feeling quite calmed down?”

“Yeah,” Lance’s smile grew once he moved over to press a light peck of a kiss to Shirogane’s stubbled jaw, eyes brighter and more focused than the blue orbs had been for the past few days or so. The omega pondered silently just how long they had been gone, unsure if it really mattered.The fear of being caught slowly crept through Lance’s mind, his entire body feeling as if he had been submerged in ice water, his chest suddenly tight and heavy. “Shiro, what about Lotor? How has he not found us?” 

With Shirogane able to sit up his arm was loosely wrapped around Lance’s middle, the alpha’s voice low in a way he hoped would catch Lance’s attention rather than startle him. “It’s okay, Lance, I know you have questions, however you need to take a deep breathe, panicking yourself will only make you feel worse.” Warm, fight calloused fingers lightly tapped against the skin of the prince’s hip, Shirogane’s eyes watching for signs of Lance calming down before he would continue, his lips pressing to Lance’s temple in order to gently scent the other. More so out of instinct than purposely. “While you were resting this last time I was able to sneak away for a bit, using old scent techniques we knights were taught back in the training halls. With Lotor being the son of Zarkon it would not surprise me if he’s able to distinguish the trick quicker than most. I am hopeful it will buy us a bit of time to put more distance between us either way.”

“How- how close was he? Could you tell?” Lance’s voice was almost too soft for his own ears to hear, his heartbeat pulsing in his own loudly, the prince’s fingers shaking until he was encouraged to breath once more. “How has he not found us? Is he toying with us?”

“No, Lance, I believe he is trying to find us. The only saving grace we have alongside this cave of ours is the fact that there is a lot of herbs growing about, even with a sensitive scent of smell there are some herbs that act as a natural repellant and some as scent nullifiers.” The former knight moved his own hand up to tap the tip of his own scarred nose, eyes narrowing to strengthen his words. “Even I had a bit of trouble coming back. As for how far, I would say he’s still a good few miles away, thankfully we are downwind from him. Knowing how much time has passed he is most likely growing agitated, he’ll be forcing himself and his men harder to find us. Lance, You know I would give you all the time in the world-”

“You want to know if i’m okay for leaving?” Lance slipped in, bringing Shirogane’s hand up with his own, nuzzling his cheek against the roughened skin, giving his alpha traces of his own omega scent to reassure and calm. “I’m ready, I don’t know where we are going, but the more distance we can put between us the better. If we can make our way towards the western kingdom border, perhaps we can get a bit of help from the Garrison kingdom, a dear friend of mine lives there, i’m sure he would assist us however he could.” 

Nudging and coercing Lance off from his lap Shirogane was able to move to his knees, taking up an article of clothing that Lance had not been expecting to see, the prince’s eyes widening while tears glimmered in the dull lighting. It went without say that Coran must have brought the tunic out to the forest without Lotor’s knowledge,a feat that must have been a gamble as the risk of hiding it somewhere without Lotor finding it must have been difficult. The tunic was made from a soft material, milky white with a simple blue stripe on the right side, the tunic just long enough to offer modesty if pulled down correctly. Dutifully Shirogane helped Lance in pulling it on, helping in bringing it down, and soon running his fingers through the prince’s hair, offering him the robe to give some comfort. 

“I know you are missing him, I promise you, Lance, we will find a way to drive Lotor out of your father’s kingdom, and extract justice for the sins and crimes he committed upon you and your people.” Dressing himself in the basic trousers and simple black top Shirogane attached the blade by his side, motioning with a simple flick of his fingers for Lance to follow him, only to stop mid step to offer Lance his arm. Shirogane’s inner alpha beamed at the way Lance clung to the offered arm, the prince’s steps a bit shaky in the beginning, still numb from misuse before steadying off, Lance’s smile soft in gratitude. 

Lance’s eyes narrowed at leaving the relative darkness of the cave’s cavern, despite the hour still being early the rays of the sun lighting up the sky still caused him to wince. Adjusting the tunic down a bit more Lance brushed past the former knight to kneel by the water's edge; with cupped hands Lance began the task of washing his face, shivering at the frigidness of the water as well as missing his morning routine and praying his lotions and oils would still be waiting  for him once he eventually returned. Cupping water once more Lance brought his hands to his mouth to drink, keeping the sips slow to adjust before repeating the action, turning to motion for Shirogane to approach. In silence Lance waited for his alpha to kneel beside him before he gently wiped and cleansed Shirogane’s cheeks of any lingering moss or dirt, the prince’s fingers cautious in washing over Shirogane’s scarred bridge and stubbled cheeks. Once Shirogane was cleaned up to Lance’s liking the prince helped in bringing up water for the alpha, a puff of a giggle escaping at the near kittenish licks the tips of his fingers received, dipping his hands several times until his alpha was quenched. Shirogane’s kisses to the tips of his fingers and lips all the gratitude that Lance needed. 

Intertwining his slimmer fingers with Shirogane’s, Lance followed beside his alpha obediently, trusting that Shirogane would lead them safely; Lance however was not without his own particular training. Growing up in the castle as an omega prince, Lance was never taught the skills of hunting and fighting; told that as an omega he would have an alpha or beta to supply him with what he needed, or have them die for him. It was in the wee hours of the morning though that Coran would teach Lance how to identify various vegetation and simple hand to hand defense; where most saw Lance as something to have sit on a pedestal and admired, Coran believed Lance should have a say on who touched him and whether or not he should blindly trust what he was given to eat. Lance was especially thankful of Coran’s lessons as he slipped his hand away from Shirogane’s, approaching a bush along the nearly overgrown path, oceanic hued eyes near sparkling at identifying the berries. 

“Coran taught me back when he and I used to walk together how to identify what is safe to eat, though they aren’t very high in calories they are good in keeping blood levels up.” Lance exclaimed with a bit of silent joy for remembering, cupping his hand to hold the small bluish red berries, picking through only to grab the ripest ones; with roughly a handful Lance poured more than half into Shirogane’s palm, ignoring the former knights protest that he didn’t need much as Lance happily popped one into his own mouth, cherishing the bittersweet flavor. “It’s okay, besides, I remember reading that after heats omega’s should not eat a lot but rather small things here and there to prevent cramping and risk of upset stomach.” 

“If you are sure,” Shirogane silently huffed, eating the berries slowly, keeping his strides just short enough for the prince to keep up with ease; at the taste of the fruit Shirogane couldn’t help but feel proud of the omega prince, his inner alpha growling proudly about how resourceful his mate was, that Lance was no spoiled prince throwing a tantrum over their hardships. Keeping his eyes narrowed Shirogane kept vigilante the deeper they moved through the forest, growing more aware of each snapping of twigs and each rustle both up ahead and behind. Shirogane could not bring himself to be upset when Lance’s foot stepped on a fallen branch, the prince quick to chastise himself harshly before apologizing with fearful eyes for not paying closer attention. Shirogane was quick to reassure his omega that it was okay, that mistakes happened, pulling Lance closer while he walked, guiding Lance more to the side away from the dirtish path to walk more upon the grass, aware of just how bare footed Lance was, his feet already darkening from the dirt of the forest floor. The more Shirogane watched he saw that Lance did not seem to mind walking bare footed, the thought bringing back the memory of Lance walking inside the castle, having laughed over the fact that he would rather wear nothing than the heels he was required to wear among company. 

 

 

Up above the canopy of branches and leaves the sun continued to crawl lazily across the sky with each passing hour, creating long shadows that criss crossed along the ground; from further back the former knight could hear something clamoring about, the echoes of snapping branches and rustling bushes sending a prickle to the back of his neck. Whomever it was did not fear about making noise, either they were a fool or they wanted to be intentionally heard. 

“Lance, I want you to move up ahead and hide.”

Lance had clearly heard the sounds Shirogane was warning about, the prince’s eyes widening in attempt to see the oncoming possibility of danger, his teeth worrying on his bottom lip. With a bit of defiance laced with fear Lance’s head shook. ”No way, I can’t leave you, lf we both just move a bit faster-”

Shirogane’s eyes narrowed in concentration, a growl escaping his clenched jaw; he hated to use the alpha’s command, utterly despised it and everything it stood for, but there was no other way to convince Lance to go up ahead without physical force or alerting whomever was approaching. There was just not enough time to convince Lance through another way. Allowing his words to become roughened by his growl Shirogane’s eyes flashed. “Lance, i’m not asking you, i’m  _ telling  _ you, go up ahead and hide! I will be there once I figure out whether or not the coast is clear. Now,  _ go, do not disobey me.”  _

Lance’s mouth had opened to speak, the prince about to rebuttal on just why exactly he did not want to go up ahead, that was until he heard the finality in Shirogane’s voice, each rebuttal shot down as his inner omega began to cower, a pain hotter than any knife stabbing through his chest until he turned away. Silently Lance’s body began to move of it’s own accord, his jaw set tightly to prevent him from demanding the order to be undone; Lance wanted to scream, to stop his legs from moving, to tell Shirogane just how much he thought this was a bad idea, but no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he just couldn’t disobey a direct alpha command.

_ His alpha’s command.  _

Further ahead from where they had originally stopped Lance was able to find a fallen tree amongst the overgrown bushes and thorn thickets, his mind hazy as he stepped through the thorns, tucking himself away from sight against the rotting out tree, the dull ache from the thorns barely felt for the time being. Folding his legs up to his chest Lance wrapped his arms around his knees and tucked his chin down low, listening for all he was worth to try and hear what was going on. And though part of him was angry at being ordered- alpha ordered, he couldn’t help but to silently admit he was sad, and just a bit frightened. 

Most alpha’s that have ever alpha ordered him usually never did it with his best interest in mind. 

 

 

The former knight purposely kept his back to the noise, a faux surprise would have whomever it was running towards him a sense of smugness, and Shirogane had seen many a knight and tracker be defeated by such a foolish emotion. Keeping his hand brushed against the tip of his blades handle Shirogane silently counted the seconds until he heard the final breaking of a branch, already smelling the foul odor of fear and sweat. Turning on his heel his eyes widened forcefully at the sight of the Galran knight, the alpha’s face void of the thoughts running through his mind. There was something wrong with this knight, the Galran’s pupils were blown and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, still freshly bleeding. Whether done purposely he did not know.

Shirogane would have to keep on his toes. 

“Where is he?!” Spitting out a bit of blood the Galran stalked over, lips curling viciously at the way Shirogane stood, the stump of his arm on full display. “So it’s true, the king really did rip that hunk of metal off. Heh, it’s almost funny to think a broken knight such as you was able to escape with the runt. Now, tell me where the prince is and i’ll make this easy on both of us. Don’t be foolish, you must know that your time was coming to an end on this little fools run of yours.”

Shirogane bit the inside of his cheek to stop the rolling of his eyes, underneath the foul odor he could catch the faintest hint of fear; that was something Shirogane could work with. Allowing his brows to furrow Shirogane’s jaw clenched for show, his words spoken roughly, however tinged with the truth, after all, he technically did not know where Lance had hid himself. “I do not know,he ran off. You said so yourself, I am a one armed knight that got away by a lick of luck, do you honestly think a prince would choose something so broken as me? He ran off for his own good.” 

The Galran cursed in his native tongue, long blade drawn, “do you honestly take me for a fool? I risked everything by leaving my prince’s side, if I return empty handed he will surely kill me! If you hand over that runt I will spare you your arm, but so help me if you keep him hidden i will hack your limbs off one by one-”

Stepping in close Shirogane’s elbow struck hard against the Galran’s ribs, cutting off the threat, the alpha’s annoyance made clear as he used the moment of the other’s weakness to grip his wrist and twist it sharply upwards, forcing the fingers to unclench, the blade falling to the ground loudly. “You may have been telling the truth about being killed by Lotor should you return empty handed, but do not think for a moment I believe any of his beaten trained dogs to willingly leave. You’re all whipped puppies to your master, and unless you want me to shatter each of your ribs you better listen closely.”

The Galran lashed out with his free arm only for Shirogane’s knee to slam against the Galran’s hip, the tightening of his fingers followed by a sickening crunch of the bones breaking. The Galran knight’s grunt of pain was promptly ignored, Shirogane’s teeth bared in anger, reflected back by the beta knight. 

“Try that again and i will break your pelvis.” Shirogane threatened, swift in moving his hand down to the Beta’s elbow. “Or perhaps i’ll break each of your joints and see if you prefer that way, no? Or, since you seem fond of hacking off limbs, how about I take one of yours? I need a new arm after all.” 

“You’re a demon, why do you waste your time protecting the runt when you could be serving Lotor, you would rise in the ranks in no time! Knight’s such as you are rare to find.” The beta snarled, forced into submission by the flashing of Shirogane’s eyes and the lowering of the alpha’s voice.

“Because I once was, and I got out, but a dog like you could never hope to gain such freedom. Now,  _ listen to me! _ ”

The physical shift was watched as the Beta was forced into submission, the galran’s legs locking as his head cocked to the side, revealing his neck to Shirogane only for it to be spat upon by the alpha. 

“You  _ will  _ tell me what I want to know or I will strike you down, I have more urgent matters to attend to than dealing with you. Now say you understand or your elbow is next.” 

“Y-yes Alpha!”

Allowing a vicious smile to grow on his lips Shirogane’s eyes narrowed, “how far back is Lotor from us, how many men? You can not lie to me, if I smell a hint of a lie I will make you wish I was prince Lotor for perhaps he would show you kindness that I will not.” 

The beta before him physically flinched and tried to clench his jaw to avoid speaking, all done in vain as instinct finally won, fresh blood trickling from the crease of his mouth. “Several- several miles. I was told  scout ahead- to give you the ultimatum- ahh- not many, Lotor wants to be the one to find you in the end-”

“You would have wanted to kill me regardless, would have sliced me to pieces and told Lotor I fought against you? Did you think with me dead and the prince returned that you would be rewarded? Given freedom of power over the other dogs of his?” Reaching up Shirogane’s hand took a handful of the knight’s hair, tugging hard. “ _ Speak up, I can’t hear you!” _

“Yes alpha!” 

Amusement grew in Shirogane’s tone, a befitting punishment coming to mind as his alpha’s tone came through, used without caution; in Shirogane’s eyes the Galran was no better than Lotor, and as such, needed to be treated like the faithful dog that he was.  _ “Listen to me, and listen well.  _ You  _ will  _ kneel like the dog that you are, you  _ will not  _ speak or move until Lotor arrives, and by that time I will be long gone. Should you try and move from this spot or speak before your alpha tells you too I believe you will find your own body befitting an internal punishment that not even you could fully understand until you suffer through it.  _ Do not underestimate how far i will go for my mate.”  _

 

 

It was only after Shirogane had kept watch on the beta Galran to see that the other would comply that he finally left, taking the Galran’s blade with him, leaving in return the short blade he originally carried before leaving in search for Lance, knowing the omega would not move or make a sound until after the command had been lifted. And though the thought of Lance sitting alone under the influence of the command tugged at his heart, Shirogane knew that it was the only way to keep Lance safe and out of the possible clutches of the Galrans. With Lance being down hill from the wind the scent was harder to pick up, Shirogane’s eyes scanning every possible hiding spot that the omega could have picked, his brows furrowing. From all the different scents of animals and natural vegetation it was hard for Shirogane to pick up the scent, relying mostly on his hearing to search, only coming to a stop at the faintest sound of whimpering. Moving towards the thickets of thorns the alpha made his way to where the prince was hidden from view, finding him behind the fallen tree, prideful in the fact that Lance had chosen a proper hiding place. 

Wasting no time Shirogane moved to kneel before the whimpering omega,wincing at seeing how tightly Lance’s jaw was clenched. Using tip of his fingers to lift Lance’s chin, Shirogane encouraged the prince to gaze up, the alpha’s eyes flashing as he softly uttered for the command to be revoked, watching as Lance’s body that had been so tightly held begin to relax, a gasp of a sob escaping as Lance reached forward, latching onto Shirogane tightly, his face instinctively rubbing against his alpha’s neck. 

“Shh, i’m sorry Lance, i’m so sorry. You know I would never have used the command if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.” Rubbing his thumb against Lance’s neck Shirogane stroked over the claiming bite, giving the still reddened skin special treatment as he allowed Lance his time to calm down, the prince kissing under his jaw. “It’s all okay, Lance. He won’t be following us, he’ll be waiting for Lotor much like the trained dog he is, but we must hurry and put more distance between us, do you think you can get up and walk?” 

Lance’s nod was curt, with his hands holding onto Shirogane’s shoulders he got himself to his feet, ignoring the stinging from the small pricks and tears he received from the earlier thorn thickets. The air between the two of them was tense, both knowing they would need to talk about it later; Shirogane’s hand curling protectively around Lance’s was the only constant comfort the alpha could give to his upset mate, helping in guiding Lance around the thickets, making up his mind on which direction to go to. 

The path they followed, if it could even be called one, having been overrun by vegetation and roots, grew rougher the further they continued; having Lance hang back a few paces the former knight scouted ahead, his eyes narrowed as he hoisted himself up over fallen logs and boulders, keeping low for fear of being spotted. With a curt wave of his fingers Shirogane motioned for Lance to approach, the alpha’s eyes softening at the light sheen of sweat that shown and the rosy splatches on his skin. At times Shirogane found himself forgetting that Lance’s upbringing was quite different from his own; that the omega before him was not a knight, was not of lower class, but royalty. One that never had to resort to wandering through the forest or taught how to navigate by complexities rather than a map. And though Shirogane wanted to offer the omega the luxury of a rest, he knew they were still much too close to where Lotor’s reign held power. If they could keep walking for just a few more hours, then surely they would be safe to find shelter for the night. 

Shirogane just silently hoped he would be able to find a safe spot that offered comfort as well. 

As the sun began to set the shadows casted by the branches of the trees grew longer, the light once offered dwindling quickly. Neither alpha nor omega knew just how long they traveled, from the hours having gone by the former knight knew only from bare minimum snippets that they were heading at the very least in the right direction, stopping only when he himself grew too tired to walk, turning in time to see Lance shifting his weight from foot to foot, thin trails of dried blood marking his dirtied skin of his ankles, the prince’s posture switching between swaying to being too rigid. Finding an area just off the beaten trail, no where near as nice as their cave, Shirogane bundled together as much leaves and bits of moss and grass that he could scavenge in order to create a bit of a nest. Lance’s body moved silently, his robe added on top of the material in order to add some protection, the omega slow to get to his knees, all but collapsing on his side, eyes down casted. 

Despite being late summer Shirogane could still feel the brief chill on the night breeze, with no flint or sufficient wood to make a fire he resorted to laying down by Lance’s sider, wrapping his arm over the omega as he lured Lance closer to rest against him. Keeping Lance held against him Shirogane was able to allow himself to finally relax, the dull ache in the back of his head easing with each gentle breath he took, aware of Lance’s own breathing leveling out. 

Despite the stars just barely appearing and the dull ache of hunger and fatigue, both prince and former knight drifted off to sleep, their bodies shifting to curl in around each other…

 

 

With early morning rays just barely breaking Lance was awoken by a gentle shake to his shoulder, a grunt his own reaction as he swatted at the hand. Tempted with the thought to simply roll away Lance was pulled snugly against Shirogane’s chest, the alpha’s breath warm against Lance’s neck, a leg resting between the prince’s. 

“We need to leave, I know it’s early, but I promise you, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get to the Western Kingdom.” Rubbing his hand down Lance’s arm the former knight moved to stroke Lance’s hip down to mid thigh. “Don’t you want a hot bath and something warm to eat? Surely we will be able to find comfort there before we decide on the next goal.” 

Huffing softly Lance nuzzled his head back, slipping with ease out of Shirogane’s arms, noting with a frown just how much his body ached; with Shirogane moving off from his robe Lance shook it out of any dirt, wrapping it around himself more for emotional comfort than any real protection, his eyes down casted. The hollow ache in his belly grew at the effort it took to stand, and his mouth was near painfully dry, but Lance would not complain. He reminded himself he chose to escape rather than be a slave to his family's- father’s wishes, and with his hand in Shirogane’s he began to leave the safety of the area, vowing softly to follow wherever his alpha would lead him. 

The morning walk was spent in relative silence, the hour still early enough that the only noise to be heard were the birds calling to one another through the tree’s canopies as well as a distant gurgle of water. Allowing Lance to lead them to the stream Shirogane knelt down obediently, watching Lance alternate between giving himself water and offering- a kindness that Shirogane could not afford to lose, as dipping his single hand into the water would get him nowhere. Eagerly Shirogane would drink what Lance brought up for him, Lance’s smile soft as he soon took his own fill, thankful that the water was clean of debris. Using a bit of the robe Lance washed his own face before wiping Shirogane’s, gentle as ever when it came to washing over the scarred area, Lance’s hands steady in his work. 

Taking a moment before they left Lance dipped his feet into the water, a visible shiver seen at the chill, however, Lance was soon drying his feet off with quick wipes against the grass before taking hold of Shirogane’s arms, feeling much better than when he first awoken 

With no sign of any more fruit bushes or nuts Shirogane knew they would need to cover more distance that day, his strides unintentionally longer, his mind clouded with worry and blurred thoughts on just how to keep Lance safe whilst keeping two steps ahead from Lotor. It was all a bit much, the alpha knew how to survive on his own, but with Lance he knew he couldn’t just starve himself and keep running ragged. Lance was an omega, and though Shirogane would never admit it, he knew Lance’s body required more nutrition and rest than his own alpha body needed. The thought that he might not be able to provide for Lance had his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Shirogane’s fingers clenched as the thought came to mind from before, that if he had his other arm then he could surely take care of Lance; without it Shirogane felt himself to be almost useless, his inner alpha growling.

“You’re squeezing too tight.” Lance murmured, catching Shirogane’s attention, the fingers around his loosening their grip; keeping his hand still in his Lance kept pace, taking in the sight before him. Through all their walking the forest was giving way towards a slope that was open space where grass grew in patches over the ground that was mostly dirt and rocks, a cavern of tall rock formations formed further ahead; Lance had been taught by Coran long ago that this was the true divider between the two kingdoms, one that had been established long ago. He was sure there was a story to go with it, but Lance could barely remember it as he felt his steps quicken, Shirogane moving after him to follow, pulling Lance back before the prince could move too far ahead. 

“Lance, slow down, we can’t afford you rolling your ankle again.” Shirogane warned despite the omega’s rolling eyes. 

“I’ll be fine, besides, we’re so close!” Lance pouted, continuing to walk happily, unrealizing the danger that the valley offered, with having large walls of natural clay standing tall and boulders strewn about there were many places for bandits and Galran’s to hide, a fact that Shirogane told only to be ignored, Lance’s eyes that of a child seeing something new for the first time. And Shirogane did not doubt that this was the first time Lance was seeing the outskirt of the kingdom known for their sand and stone walls. 

Lance’s steps slowed as the prince gazed about, moving so that he could hold onto Shirogane’s arm while they walked, his eyes wide in taking in the sight of the climate much different than his own familiar green and lush. To think such a startling difference was what kept the two kingdoms from over lapping had Lance a bit stunned. He had only seen hastily drawn maps and pictures of the different kingdoms and their borders, often told by his family that he would never need to know about them as he would only ever leave the north kingdom once he was married off. To see it for himself had him excited, even if it was only sand and clay walls. From what Lance could see it was not a true desert,as there were still patches of grass and the occasional tree, though nowhere near as lush and as green as the forest they had left behind. Pulling down the tunic to offer himself a bit of modesty Lance walked silently, noting that from a naturally occurring rock formation that there was offered a bit of shade from the midday heat; eagerly Lance followed Shirogane over, making himself at home in his alpha’s lap once Shirogane had settled down by the rocky formation, the former knights back pressed against the rock to prevent attack from behind. Snaking his arm around Lance’s waist Shirogane allowed himself to relax, the blade within an arm's reach should they be discovered. 

“We still need to talk-”

“Later.” Lance said simply, shaking his head whilst he contented himself to stretch his legs out and rest his head back to nestle against the crook of Shirogane’s neck. Lance could immediately tell that Shirogane wanted to  argue the fact that they needed to discuss it now, but if Lance was honest with himself, he felt disgusting and needed a hot bath before he was ready to open himself up. Taking Shirogane’s hand Lance placed it against his throat and purred, the sound rusty and soft, but loud enough to bring a sense of calm to the silently stressed alpha. Lance had watched his mother do this many a time for his father when he was young, told that the soft vibrations and sound were soothing enough that any alpha upset or sickly would feel relaxed. It was just a small benefit that came with being an omega. The feeling of Shirogane’s fingers curling gently against the skin of Lance’s neck only increased his purring, had it been anyone else the omega would have lashed out at feeling so vulnerable, however, not once did the fingers curl threateningly, merely just curled to stroke the finger tips down against the expanse of skin, Lance’s eyes drooping close. Even with the pain of hunger causing his belly to ache Lance felt comfortable, felt the pain that had been settling at the bottom of his heels begin to ease. The thought of finding somewhere for comfort possibly that evening had Lance nearly ecstatic with silent hope. 

“We’ll rest for a bit and continue, we should be able to find a nearby village if we continue heading through the valley. If anything there is an old knight’s outpost said to be hidden near the center, I remember hearing of it back at the training halls, each kingdom keep several outposts as their first line of defense, however, with the Western kingdom being as small and divided as it is, it would not surprise me if they had their men fall back to keep the main walls protected.” Shirogane explained, his finger tips stroking up from Lance’s neck to his cheeks, fingers absentmindedly tracing the crescent moon like tattoo under his eye. “You’ve been so strong Lance, i’m so proud of you. You know that I love you, don’t you? I promised to keep you safe and happy, though I don’t think i’m doing that great of a job-”  

“Now stop that,” Lance huffed, turning himself around in Shirogane’s lap so that he could straddle the alpha’s thighs, a hand resting on his own hip whilst the other pressed his index finger against Shirogane’s chest. “You have done more for me since our meeting than any other so called alpha that claimed to have their best interest for me. You have not abused your power over me nor have you let me go without. It’s a bit rough right now, i’ll admit it, but you are doing more than you know, and i’m not worthy of having someone as kind and strong such as you in my life.” Letting his hand lay flat against Shirogane’s chest Lance pressed a kiss to his alpha’s lips, his tongue swiping over the bottom lip as Lance nuzzled and purred, easing the tension from Shirogane’s shoulders. In between kisses Lance whispered reassurances, accentuating each one with a loving nip and nuzzle until he found himself just desperate to be close, wrapping his arms around the former knight’s neck to keep himself held flushed against him. “Just don’t leave me, that’s all I ever ask of you, Shiro.” 

Bringing up his hand to hold the small of Lance’s back, Shirogane gave a firm nod, whispering back his own reassurance, eyes soon watching over Lance’s shoulder as he nestled his chin against Lance’s warm skin, keeping his vigilance until the warmth of the sun and shade of the rock formation had him beginning to doze. Had he not been so tired Shirogane would have lashed at himself for feeling his eyes begin to droop, but without a proper source of water and running on fumes, he found the pull of sleep to be calling his name. 

“Just rest, I don’t mind keeping watch,” Lance murmured, moving slowly to reposition himself to face frontwards as Shirogane shifted to tuck his chin against the crook of Lance’s neck. “I may not be an alpha like you, but I can still see and hear just as well as you.”

Shirogane’s huffing against Lance’s skin was his only retort, the former knight allowing his eyes to close.

 

 

The sound of Lance’s voice had cut through the fog of Shirogane's sleep as he began to awaken, his eyes just blinking sluggishly before becoming alert, suddenly aware that Lance had picked up the blade by his side and kept it out in front of them, Lance’s disheartened growl low. 

Taking in the sight of the alpha before them Shirogane was about to move Lance off to jump up only to stop once he caught sight of messy black locks and purplish black eyes.

“K-Keith?!” 


	13. Part I

The dark haired alpha before them appeared ready to strike, stopped only by the calling of his name, his eyes blinking slowly, gears clearly turning in his head at being spoken to. The fist that the alpha had raised lowered, the knife flashing as he moved it back to its sheath, and yet his eyes remained narrow, his body held tight. 

Though it had been a few years since Shirogane had seen the other there was no mistaken that the roughed up alpha before him was once the same Keith that had spent many an hour in the knight training halls with him. Shirogane had lost track of the other from his time in the fighting arena, the bits of information he was able to steal from passerbyers only told him so much, and that was that Keith had somehow escaped being brought to the arena, having killed the recruit that came for him in the middle of the night and bolted. Shirogane had not heard of him since those four long years, and yet there before him stood Keith, a bit rough for wear but still the other all the same. 

Keith’s hair had grown out a bit since the last time Shirogane had seen him, the dark black locks nearly reaching mid neck, appearing tangled near the bottom, and his skin dirtied with the dried clay like substance, though his eyes were just as sharp as ever. Keith’s old armor was gone, in its place was a dirtied pair of slacks, ripped at the bottoms whilst a simple red top was worn, cut down the front to reveal a black under top. Despite his dirtied appearance Keith looked to be in good health, no thinner than he was last time, his muscles appearing well toned through the clothing he wore, though Shirogane had no longer to linger his gaze before he found Keith stepping closer, brows furrowed and hand ready to strike. 

“They were right, you really did escape…” Keith’s glared landed on the omega, his nostrils flaring as a growl tore through him. “And you, because of  _ you not knowing your place, you  _ got Shiro mixed up in this mess!”

Shirogane held Lance closer at the words spoken in anger, the older former knight flashing his teeth as his own growl permeated the air, causing Keith to flinch in surprise, the other alpha finally taking the hint to step back once Lance got to his feet, helping Shirogane up only to be motioned to stand behind the other. Huffing at Keith’s confused look Shirogane placed the sword at his hip, giving his head a shake. “It’s still clear you do not listen fully when one talks to you, Keith. Prince Lance isn’t at fault, his place is not with Lotor, it’s with  _ me. _ And you will do well to learn to hold your tone unless you really want to see me angry.” 

“Shiro, take a look at yourself, you-” Swallowing back his words Keith’s head soon shook, the fire still in his eyes as his tone softened; taking a step forward he glanced to where Shirogane’s prosthetic once was, his eyes soon falling onto the Prince’s own. “You are missing your arm because of  _ him!  _ Out of all of us- out of everyone that escaped the arena I thought  _ you  _ would be smart enough not to get mixed up in something like this! What makes him so special, Shiro? What would make some royal little omega bitch so special that you would end up being hunted by Lotor’s men? Tell me!”

Shirogane’s anger had flared at hearing Keith speak of the prince in such a way, where Shirogane knew the situation he had himself in did not look to be the best for him, he knew he would not allow any other words to be spoken. Especially not about Lance. Reaching forward Shirogane grabbed the front of Keith’s undershirt and yanked, pulling the startled alpha forward until they were nearly chest to chest, Shirogane standing taller over the shorter alpha, his growl much louder than Keith had ever heard. Snapping his teeth in a display of dominance Shirogane waited until Keith’s head tilted to the side in submission, the smaller alpha pushed away once Shirogane saw it with a heated huff. 

“Let’s get a few things settled, Keith. Prince Lance is my mate, and as such you will respect him as you would me.” Seeing Keith about to protest Shirogane bared his teeth again, eyes flashing crimson. “Whatever you think happened is wrong, i’m not here by force, Keith. I chose to go the to North kingdom after leaving the arena, it wasn’t by force or slavery. I saw my opportunity to be rid of that damnation  and took it- a chance I see you took as well.”

“Then why are you missing your arm, gods, Shiro, do you even see how you look? Word spread quickly after Lotor found out you escaped, practically everyone wants the bounty on your head. And it’s  _ your  _ head that’s going to be chopped off next, not the prince’s. Lotor wants you dead, but oh no, not the omega bi-” At Shirogane’s growl Keith corrected himself, his hands curling into fists. “The prince wouldn’t be harmed- not in the way you are thinking, but there’s a bounty on your head Shiro…”

Lance’s hand took hold of Shirogane’s arm, the prince’s eyes hardening as he glance to the foreign knight before him, the fears he had tried to keep from the forefront of his mind were finally confirmed, he would have been a fool to think that Lotor wouldn’t put a bounty on their heads- the prince of the south would most likely do the beheading himself. Lance shivered at such a thought, fingers holding tighter as he pressed his side against Shirogane’s, whimpering softly until the one armed knight moved his arm to wrap around him, pulling Lance in close to his side. The energy Lance had saved from the earlier rest was fast dwindling as he stood on his aching feet, the flames of heat still threatening to spark as the stress began to course through him, hunger clawing at his belly.

“He’s in heat, isn’t he?” Keith finally asked at seeing the way Lance paled and moved almost as if hiding behind Shirogane, giving the air a tentative sniff Keith scowled, pressing the back of his hand underneath his nose. “You both reek of it- but you better follow me, our base is not too far from here, it would be better to hide out there than be caught here where anyone could catch whiff of you.” Turning to lead the way Keith stopped at Shirogane’s raised brow, the smaller alpha’s eyes rolling. “If you think I’m going to turn in the prince but not you then you can put that thought to rest. If he’s your mate then I will protect him as well, but do not think i’m going to like it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Shirogane nodded, pulling Lance alongside him,his eyes straight ahead as he listened to every sound coming from the valley. 

 

The mid afternoon sun had the sand of the desert like terrain near scorching, still Lance walked without complaint as he held onto Shirogane’s remaining arm, watching the back of Keith’s head rather than looking about; Lance was no fool, he could tell the other was annoyed with his presence, at times even hearing Keith’s grumbles whenever the wind would change, washing Keith in Lance’s scent. The silence that filled the gaps between Keith’s grumbles had Lance near whining in wanting to hear at least  _ something.  _

The terrain all looked the same to the prince, and at one point he nearly pointed out they passed the same tree before stopping at Keith’s look of irritation and flared nostrils, quieting Lance down. Of course that did not go unnoticed nor unpunished by Shirogane as the larger alpha growled at Keith to mind his manners, arm wrapping protectively around Lance to further close the gap between them. It was only when they started passing scraggled greenery  did either Lance or Shirogane find themselves relaxing, finding that the further they followed it the thicker it grew, tall grass and bushes mostly, but still showing signs of growth and water, a few trees grew in front of the old knight’s outpost, the old building appearing as if it once could have been formidable in battle, it’s sturdy walls now laying weathered with missing stones, the windows stripped of their wooden shutters and the stone stepped leading into the outpost crumbling in spots. It wasn’t much, both knew it, but it was somewhere they could rest, and seeing the charred remains of wood in a stone fire pit, Lance knew someone else had the same thought. 

“You two wait here, i’ll go see if Pidge is back.” Keith motioned for the former knight and prince to remain near the fire pit as he himself took the stone steps with ease, vanishing within the large doorway of the outpost, leaving them alone once more. 

“Do you really think it’s safe?” Lance whispered when he was sure Keith would not hear him, his hands resting on his hips as he eyed the decrepit outpost; narrowing his eyes to try and see further in through one of the windows only to stop, hearing what could not be mistaken for anything other than water. Lance dared to hope it was water, his body still sore and dirtied from their coupling and traveling. 

“If Keith says it’s safe then I believe him. He may have a temper, but I trust his judgement.” Shirogane looked towards the abandoned outpost, his eyes sharp as he began to mentally calculate different ways of escaping and how best to use it to their advantage. Even with it tucked away and overgrown with vegetation the prince of the south would have to be blind not to see it once close enough. Stroking his thumb along Lance’s knuckles Shirogane once more spoke, soft as if in thought. “Keith and I have known each other for quite a while, our days fighting in the halls have only strengthened that bond through the horrors we shared. He may think me a fool for falling in love with you, but I know he respects and cares for me too much to throw us to the wolves.” 

Lance wanted to ask more but held his tongue, it was none of his business to ask for more, as it came with Shirogane’s scars and arm, he would find out in due time, or not at all. And he was relatively okay with that, choosing instead to nuzzle up closer to the former knight, watching the outpost for sign of movement. Catching sight of Keith returning Lance took notice of another figure walking alongside him, the one he assumed was Pidge. From what the prince could see Pidge looked no older than him with a mess of honey brown hair that was kept short and flared at the ends, their eyes a bright green that was visible through the circular lenses they wore. The omega could clearly smell that the one called Pidge was a beta, but given the simple green tunic and white slacks- dirtied with clay and various stains- Lance was unable to tell just what gender they were.

“Pidge, this is Shirogane Takashi, and his…” Keith’s eyes hardened as he swallowed back his words. “And his mate, the prince of the northern kingdom, Lance McClain.”

“I already know who they are, Keith.” Pidge’s eyes rolled, their arms crossing over their chest. “You talked about your older brother all the time, you think I wouldn’t recognize him? And just about everyone knows what the prince of the north looks like.”

Shirogane’s cheeks colored at the wording of older brother, a smirk coming to his lips once Keith  was quick to bark out that he said no such thing.  Though it was Lance that openly chuckled about it, uncaring of the daggers shot his way from Keith’s eyes. 

“Oh damn, so the rumours are true.” Pidge whistled as they approached Shirogane, taking note of the stub left of his arm, going as far as to lean in to observe it without touching. 

“Excuse you-”

“Relax your  _ highness, _ Pidge here is a master at crafting, they made nearly all our weapons and defenses here.” Keith reassured gruffly, shooting a look to Shirogane that pleaded the other former knight to trust him.

“Defenses?”

“You can’t see it, but there’s a weak magnetic shielding over the outpost, it won’t survive against a sonic cannon blast or a brunt physical assault, but it does protect against the elements and alerts us to possible threat.” Pidge spoke, finally reaching out to touch what was left of Shirogane’s arm when the former knight made no signs of stepping back. “Looks like one hell of a hack job- I could make you a new arm. It wouldn’t be as fancy as the other one I was told about, but it should work all the same.”

“You can do that?” Shirogane asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Pidge merely shrugged and beckoned them further towards the rotting out post. “Follow me to my workshop.” 

 

True to the beta’s words, a part of the main outpost was fitted with odd trinkets and bits of tinkering material. Modified weapons sat waiting on one of the rot wood tables while various bits of armors- from varying kingdoms and rank, were hung up on old hooks. Towards the back was a table covered in pieces that Lance couldn’t possibly imagine what they were used for, but watched and approached all the same when Shirogane moved over to it, the former knight’s eyes taking in the material that would soon be his  _ arm.  _

“This is going to hurt, I don’t have a lot of numbing salve, but i can at the very least disinfect everything.” Pidge stated,motioning for the one armed former knight to take a seat on the table. “I need your full permission of course, I don’t do any work unless I get it.”

Shirogane immediately looked to Lance when he was asked, his head tilting partially in thought as a broad smile grew upon his lips. He did not care how much it would hurt, or even if it was as strong as his other; he simply wanted to hold Lance again and protect the other. 

“You have my permission, Pidge. Please do what you must, I can bare anything you put me through.” Shirogane agreed, casting Lance a reassuring smile when he noticed the omega’s look of hesitation. 

“This will take a bit,” Pidge settled down onto a work stool that was brought out from underneath the table, motioning briefly to Keith. “Take Lance out, go catch something from dinner, and for the love of gods you both need to bathe.”

“I don’t smell that bad.” Keith huffed whilst Lance’s cheeks darkened. Still, Keith did not argue with the beta, slipping from the room briefly to grab a bundle of cloth, motioning for Lance to follow him. 

Lance prayed that he would survive being alone with the hot headed alpha long enough to see Shirogane’s new arm. 

 

Following Keith away from the outpost Lance kept himself quiet, listening to the wind rustling the dried grass and the rustling of dead bushes, it was up ahead though that  Lance could hear the familiar trickle of water once more. The closer they approached the louder it became until Keith stopped abruptly, the alpha stripping himself of his clothing much to Lance’s embarrassment. Turning to the omega, Keith arched a brow. 

“Aren’t you going to strip? Or do you want to take a bath with your clothes on?” 

Lance could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks and belly, a bit from being out in the sun and from his embarrassment as he began to strip himself of his tunic, laying it neatly by the edge of the river before stepping down from over the bankment, gasping at the sudden biting chill from the water. Keith huffed at hearing the noise, not commenting further as he moved to stand where the water was to his waist, pulling out a piece of white soap, sudsing up the skin of his arms and chest silently. Keith remained silent for the duration of his washing,keeping his eyes to himself to avoid further embarrassing the omega- not to mention avoiding Shirogane’s rage should the other alpha found out he was ‘peeping’. Moving clinically to wash his his hair Keith tossed the bar of soap to Lance just before slipping under the water once more to rinse. 

Fumbling Lance caught the soap, bringing it up to inspect it- it was nowhere near as nice as the soaps he had back at the castle, nor was it scented, but, he had to admit Pidge was right in the fact that he still smelled a bit foul. Washing himself over Lance made sure to do it twice to ensure that the scent of his coupling would be gone, going as far as slipping under the water to rinse himself deeper before moving back up for air, finding himself face to face with a glaring Keith.

“What? Did I not wash properly?” Lance shot back in irritation.

“Just trying to see what Shirogane see’s in a spoilt brat like you.” Keith huffed, making his way towards the bankment, uncaring if Lance saw his backside as he stood to allow the sun to dry himself off, not waiting long before tugging on clothing much similar to the ones he wore before, tossing Lance, much to the relief of the omega, a pair of dark brown slacks and his tunic from before. “Here, if you’re going to be staying with us you need to blend in a bit more. Plus, Pidge doesn’t like seeing anything below the belt. Now, hurry up, we’re heading up streams to catch something for dinner. And if you don’t help, you aren’t eating!” 

“If anyone is being a brat it’s you.” Lance shot right back, his anger flaring as he followed after the alpha, quickening his steps as he realized the other was not going to wait for him. Lance found however he couldn't quite blame Keith for his attitude- after all, many of the royal family took things for granted, and even now he found himself confused and lost in a world of hardship that was minor compared to what the three others were accustomed to. Lance however vowed to make Keith see that he wasn’t anything like other spoiled royal family members. That he was Lance McClain, a prince of adaptability. 

Coming to a stop  Keith motioned Lance towards a tree that grew close to the river, leaning up against the trunk were several spears made from sticks that had been crafted carefully, the tips sharpened through widdling. Keith selected one quickly and headed for the river’s edge, moving into position. A smirk rested on his lips as he watched Lance select one, the omega clearly confused in what to do. 

Keith was going to enjoy watching the prince struggle.

Mimicking Keith’s pose  Lance watched the water curiously, he had a basic understanding of what they were doing, but when it came to spearing the fish he saw pass he found that the spear did nothing more but hit the bottom of the river, his balance off settled nearly each time. Looking to Keith he observed the way the former knight stayed perfectly still, his eyes taking in the movement of the water before he speared out, stabbing through the neck of the fish before bringing it up, a pleased smile on his lips. 

“What’s the matter Lance, not used to this?” Keith mocked, moving the fish further onto the spear, waiting for the next target to swim past.

“You could say that.” Lance huffed, slipping into the water the next time he tried to catch a fish, his blush going all the way to his ears at hearing Keith’s laughter. Swearing under his breath Lance threw the spear to the bankment, shaking his head to shake his bangs from his forehead. 

“Wait- where are you going?!” Keith called out, surprised by Lance’s curled fist. 

“Back to Shiro!” Lance snarled, wringing out his tunic. “Don’t worry, I won’t eat any of your damned fish!” 

Following the path that Keith had taken him on Lance felt his cheeks color more so in shame than embarrassment, the prince’s lips beginning to slip into a frown as tears pricked his eyes. He was tired, oh so bone tired. 

Tired of being weak…

Tired of not understanding…

Tired of being an omega. 

Allowing his tears to fall Lance stopped just short of the clearing towards the outpost. How could he return to his alpha empty handed?

Wiping the tears from his cheeks Lance glanced around, his eyes landing on a familiar bush of cha berries. Blinking in surprise the prince approached the bush carrying the rounded red berries, surprised to see that the bush was covered in them. 

Why were they not harvested?

Lifting up his tunic to create a pouch Lance began to pick the berries from the bush, uncaring if it stained his tunic, making sure to pick as many as he could. The sweet berries would at least be something he could eat if Keith was serious in him not eating the fish. Returning with red stained fingers Lance approached the outpost just in time to hear his alpha growl, the noise forcing Lance to hold his tunic tighter as he ran up the crumbling steps, throwing open the old rot door in time to watch his alpha thrash his head back, growling in pain as Pidge connected the scrap metal arm. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Lance roared in anger, approaching the beta, stopping in his tracks the moment Shirogane shook his head. “Shiro-”

“It’s okay Lance, i’m okay- I- I just need the nerves to settle down.” Shirogane huffed, his chest heaving as he laid his head back against the wall, a bit of blood having dripped on the table. Trying to distract himself Shirogane looked to Lance. “Where’s Keith?”

“He’s fishing.” Lance showed his pouch of berries. “But I found cha berries! A whole bunch of them!”

At the mention of the berries Pidge’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Those- those are edible?” The beta asked, tone hinted with confusion.

“Of course they are. They’re really good, and high in vitamins.” Lance exclaimed, moving over to the table to set his pile of berries out, picking up a plump one, eating it before the beta. “See? They’re rare in the north kingdom, but they’re so good when you can get them. You had a whole bush of them outside.”

“We didn’t know they were edible.” Pidge remarked, a hand resting on their chin. “To think, we had fruit growing near us this whole time…” 

At the look of pride from Shirogane, Lance felt his smile return, the omega pleased with himself. Bringing a handful of the berries over to his alpha, Lance fed them to Shirogane one by one, purring gently for the alpha to hear, helping to soothe the other from the pain he felt radiating in his arm. Lance’s laughter was soft at feeling the way Shirogane playfully sucked on his fingertips, the alpha only stopping at hearing Pidge’s fake gagging. 

“Honestly, can you two not make me gag in my workshop?” They asked with a roll of their eyes. “I’m going to have to disinfect everything now.”

Rolling his back at them Lance merely nuzzled up against Shirogane’s chest, chirping with jo y at feeling Shirogane slowly wrap both his arms around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who continue to read this and leave reviews, it's been so long since I last updated but I do plan on changing that, and will be correcting past mistakes in the earlier chapters of this. Again thank you all for reading. And please note this is not a Sklance fic. Nor does it relate to my other popular Voltron fic, Store Bought Bride.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams into the void* It's been updated, i'm so sorry for the wait!

The other alpha had returned not long after Lance, upon his spear were several freshly caught fish, each ranging in size from ones no bigger than the palm of his hand to those that must have been living in the deeper part of the river; at seeing the berries on the bench Keith had opened his mouth to snap at Lance for being so foolish as to bring them poison, only for the beta to stand up from their work bench, arms spread out as if to shield the omega behind them.

“Pidge you and I both know those things are deadly-”

“No we don’t! We didn’t have a damn clue on whether or not they were poisonous, but Lance knows, he knows all about them and they’re fine!” Pidge shook their head in annoyance, green eyes resting on Keith’s own, “I don’t know why you are so hell bent on hating him, but could you knock it off already? Lance knows more about this region than we do, he could help us, hell Keith, we can finally eat something besides fish and lemongrass!”

Keith’s teeth flashed at being spoken to in such a way, his footsteps heavy on the old stone with each step he took until he came face to face with the short beta, the scent of their fear able to pacify Keith only for a moment, the smaller alpha growling in annoyance. “I  _ despise  _ him for the fact that he’s like the rest of those stupid supposed high breeds. Weak and  defenseless on their own, needing someone to hold their hands and protect them from the messes  _ they  _ make for themselves. At the end of the day they don’t have a single thought in their heads but what they will be feasting on and who they will be stepping all over to get what they want, sitting in their plush cushioned thrones and watching while we fight and bleed for their amusement!” 

**_Crack_ **

Keith’s eyes widened at the sudden pain that exploded in his face, emitted by the cartilage that had cracked by the force of the blow; blood ran down Keith’s face, hot and gushing from his nose down over his lips and dripping from his chin. Keith knew that Shirogane was protective of the prince- of his mate, but to be struck so quickly, so fiercely Keith nearly didn’t have time think, his hands trembling when one touched his nose, blood glistening on his fingertips. Keith’s eyes met Shirogane’s, the normal warm grays replaced with blood curdling crimson, the larger alpha showed no remorse for his actions, in fact he looked ready to strike again should Keith open his mouth. The smaller alpha knew better than to opening his mouth, his head settled to the side to show his neck when Shirogane approached, the former one armed knight huffing out a breath before deciding to circle around Keith, steps slow and even as he showed his dominance, fully prepared to fight the other should Keith be foolish enough to try and reciprocate a blow back. 

“Say something like that about Lance again and I’ll make sure your teeth are broken next.” Shirogane cracked his knuckles and showed off his new arm to prove the power behind his words, eyes locked onto Keith’s. “What those royals did to us, what they do to all of us, is not what Lance has done. You group them together as one, just as I had done before, but Lance is different. What does he have to gain from falling in love with me, from being hunted and tormented? What sport could he possibly see in all of this, Keith? None. Had Lance been like the rest he would still be home in his kingdom on his plush bed either using me for pleasure or finding demeaning tasks for me to do until I couldn’t stand. If he was like the rest I would be back in that hellish arena. But i’m not.”

Shirogane’s voice softened, hands twitching. “But i’m not back there Keith, and neither are you. We’re safe now, both of us, and there’s no need to fight amongst ourselves. You can despise royals all you want, but Lance is just as much as a victim as we are. You don’t know the suffering he went through, it may not have been physical, but Keith, he was tortured mentally. Now i’m giving you a choice, keep your damn opinions to yourselves and we’ll stay as long as it takes to repay your kindness of food and shelter, or run your mouth and i’ll leave with Lance and your teeth.”

Lance felt himself shiver at the words Shirogane had uttered, his mate practically standing in front of him as a shield, the scent of angered alpha and fear thick in the workshop air, Pidge, the small statured beta shifted nervously at the tension in the air, their eyes glancing from Lance then to Keith, silently pleading for the other not to run his mouth, to simply apologize and move on from this, the relief noticeable in their eyes when Keith got to his feet and showed his submittance by ducking his head, his words soft in apology, only able to lift his head when Shirogane growled for him to do so, blood still trickling from his broken nose. The sound of fabric being ripped was loud in the quiet room, more of Shirogane’s shirt was ripped into a strip as he tossed it to the bleeding alpha before him, telling Keith to reset the cartilage and keeping his nose pinched until the bleeding stopped, the larger alpha turning to give Lance a once over, his eyes still bloody crimson. 

“Shiro…”

“No Lance, it needed to be done, he can’t just run his mouth on things he knows nothing about, if you want to leave then we will leave, if you want to stay then it’s up to them, but don’t think for a moment i’m going to let Keith run his mouth. Brothers in arms we may be, but you are my mate, and my body will be your shield and sword.” 

Pidge finally snapped from their daze, eyes taking in the sight of Keith resetting his own nose before glancing to Shirogane and Lance, their eyes suddenly seeming to sparkle with excitement. “I haven’t seen Keith knocked on his ass like that in a long time, you two have to stay for a while!” 

Shirogane snorted at the words from the star struck beta whilst Lance blinked almost owlishly in confusion; Lance couldn’t understand the small beta at all, but if it meant that he and his mate had a place to stay for the night, or for the next few days,well, he was willing to make the most of it. Looking to the alpha holding his still trickling nose Lance was ready to bow his head in silent apology only to be stopped by the confusion in the alpha’s eyes and something Lance had seen too many times to count when he was growing up.

Was that sympathy in Keith’s eyes?

 

Moved out into the front of the outpost Pidge had dragged over one of the fallen logs from beside their fire pit in order to sit in the shade, they motioned once for Lance to come sit with them, the prince now dressed not only just his tunic but a spare pair of slacks that Keith had begrudgingly given over to him, having declared he was tired of Lance looking like a cheap wench- the comment earning him a head cuff from Pidge before Shirogane could take to punching him again.Out in the front of the outpost Pidge motioned for Keith and Shirogane to face each other whilst they sat and watched, explaining to the confused alpha’s that though Shirogane knew how to make a fist and swing- a fact they praised him for- Shirogane would still need to adjust to the new arm and what better way than by sparring? 

Though part of Lance wondered if Pidge just wanted to see Keith ruffled up a bit more.

“Now you have the whole finger curling and swinging movement down- it was amazing by the way, now it’s time to see if you can control it enough before you two leave for the western kingdom, the last thing I want is to see you falling apart because you can’t grasp something. So this will be a bit of a test run. Don’t exaggerate your movements i can see them just fine. Ready? Now go!” Sitting back eagerly on the log Pidge popped  a berry into their mouth, watching the movements between the two alpha’s that had begun to circle around one another, neither willing to make the first move until Keith hissed in irritation, stepping out of their circling to aim for Shirogane’s prosthetic, the move countered with a push by by the former knights fleshened arm. To see it in action was better than either omega or Beta could have hoped for, the arm moved almost as fluidly as Shirogane’s fleshened one, delayed only by half seconds, the movement jerky at times from impact but still held together and used just as well as the other. Neither Keith nor Shirogane took the sparring any less serious than a real fight, both swinging and ducking, blocking and jumping back only to meet each other head on once more. Shirogane wouldn’t want any less from it and Keith knew that. 

Lance would admit first that he knew very little of alpha’s when they spared, but he could see clearly that there was more than just sparring going on between the two alpha’s, something deep  and primal kept them going at one another, the energy about them raw and heavy, Shirogane’s face contorted in concentration, his stance wide and blows unforgiving, knocking Keith back and keeping the alpha back from getting too close to land any hard hitting blows. The omegan prince’s heart skipped a beat at realizing he had seen that look of concentration on Shirogane’s face before, had seen it many a time on knights who had spoken about their beloveds...their mates…

Shirogane was sparring not to test out the arm anymore but to show that he could be a protective mate, to show Keith that his inner alpha was stronger, that the omega that currently sat wide eyed watching was  _ his _ and  _ his alone. _

Watching Shirogane headbutt Keith with a snarl Lance found himself taken aback by the action, to see Shirogane fight for him, for his honor had Lance suddenly cheering happily much to Pidge’s and the two alpha’s surprise.

“You can do this, Shiro! Now finish him, show me who my mate is!” Lance cheered throwing out a mock jab, his eyes bright with merriment at seeing Shirogane blush  for a moment before grinning, the larger alpha’s eyes turning on Keith’s before he lunged forward, using Lance’s momentary distraction to send a quick push and leg sweep Keith’s way, knocking the smaller alpha onto his back, immediately placing his foot upon the other’s chest, growling victoriously for Keith to stay down. 

Heaving out a breath Shirogane brought the prosthetic hand up to wipe away his sweat clumped bangs, the larger alpha watching the way Keith breathed harshly at the exertion, only allowed to get up when Keith admitted defeat through a whine, taking Shirogane’s hand to get up, dust patted off. 

“Well, i think it’s safe to say that the arm works, just need  to remember to watch your strength, I don’t think it’ll break, but i’m more worried about the strain it will put on your shoulder.” Pidge remarked, popping another berry into their mouth, walking over to give Shirogane a pat on the back, wincing soon after. “Ok, no, no, no. Shiro if you are going to stay here you need a bath, you smell like garbage. Lance!”

Looking over Lance’s cheeks tinged pink at the sudden call of his name. “Yeah Pidge?”

“Take your smelly alpha to the river and give him a bath, i’m going to get dinner prepped, and for the love of god make sure you use as much soap on him as you can.” Pinching their nose as if to state their point Pidge headed back inside the outpost in order for Lance to take care of the alpha they deemed as smelling bad.

Lance however was confused, sure Shirogane smelt a bit from sweat, but his alpha didn’t reek, unless it was the lingering rut still on his skin. Regardless Lance was more more than happy to wash his mate, taking Shirogane’s prosthetic hand in his, nuzzling the former knight gently before taking up a spare bit of cloth and the bar of soap, chuckling when Shirogane gave himself a sniff only to wince. 

“Come on, alpha, i’ll get you all scrubbed up and non offensive smelling.” Lance chuckled, giving Keith a playful wink, already leading Shirogane down the path he had learnt from Keith to where the river was, deciding to take Shirogane a bit further downstream before he began to help him strip down. “I’ll wash your clothes and if we lay them on these rocks they'll dry in no time!”

“Lance-”

“And i’ll strip down to so my clothes don’t get wet.” Lance chuckled, already removing his tunic, stopped by his alpha saying his name again. “What is it? I’ve already seen you naked before.”

“It’s not that...what Keith said, about royals, are you ok? It wasn’t called for Lance, and you’re so much better than them. I just don’t want you to be upset and not tell me. You’re my mate, and if you are upset I want to know.” Shirogane whined softly, arms wrapping around Lance when the omega stepped closer, lips softer than clouds pressed to the former knights own. Feeling fingers slide down Shirogane’s cheeks the alpha purred rustily,allowing the small comfort, trembling as Lance was flushed against him, the omega’s head moving to tuck up underneath his chin.

“I was hurt at first, but he doesn’t- he didn’t know any better, if i was in his shoes i would think the same thing about royalty,but I think that punch you gave him kind of knocked some sense into him. You are a strong, proud alpha, and if you didn’t love me, didn’t think i was worth keeping, then you wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t be protecting and loving me. Keith can think what he wants but he knows to trust your opinion now. To see you fighting for my honor, gods Shiro do you know how hard it was not to just run over there and jump on you, to kiss you? It was so amazing!” Pressing a kiss once more to the alpha’s lips Lance purred loudly, fingers stroking through Shirogane’s hair to give the sweaty locks a tug. “Now, it’s time we gave you a bath, and if you let me wash you up with no fussing I may let you wash my back.”

With a playful wink Lance stepped out of Shirogane’s hold in order to move to the water's edge with the bar of soap, already working on scrubbing the sweat and dirt caked clothing, not stopping until they no longer smelt ripe. Bent over the waters edge Lance did not see the look on his mates face, did not see the sudden thoughtful look in Shirogane’s eyes. There was no longer a omegan prince before the alpha, not in his eyes at least, no, all he could see was the world's perfect omega deciding to wash a pair of dirty clothing in the river, Lance’s skin practically glowing with health and Shirogane wanted nothing more than to see that perfect omega’s slim belly rounded with his pups. Watching Lance ring out the clothing Lance placed them carefully to dry, the omega motioning for Shirogane to join him and he did not need to be told a second time as he went into the chilly water of the river, letting the water freely wash over him as he moved to allow Lance to scrub him up- though he said he could wash himself Lance would not hear it, the omega taking to scrubbing a thick lather in Shirogane’s hair, cupping his hands to help rinse it out, practically purring happily the second time he washed the hair of his mate, noting that Shirogane’s hair looked much healthier. Next came the alpha’s face and neck, an area Lance was most careful in, trying his best not to touch the scar, but much to his amazement Shirogane did not flinch, only closed his eyes and allowed Lance to wash and rinse the skin off, a kiss pressed to the scar softly.

“I love you, my alpha.” Lance whispered, washing Shirogane’s arms and chest, kissing the cleaned skin all over, his statement whispered again only to be whispered back.

“And I love you, my omega.”

Bringing the makeshift washcloth down the rest of his alpha’s body Lance ignored the way Shirogane blushed in embarrassment, swatting the alpha’s hands away gently in order to show him that he could take care of him for once, only stopping when the dirt and grime of their travels had been washed away and Shirogane’s skin was once more clean, if not just a touch more pink than before due to the sun. Still, true to his words Lance sat down in front of the alpha in the water in order to let Shirogane wash his back despite already being clean, shivers felt down his spine when Shirogane rubbed the cloth between his cheeks, a hand swatting back as Lance blushed and laughed, met with kisses to the back of his throat.

“We’re supposed to stay clean, not get dirty again. Now, let’s check on your clothes and get back, i’m hungry and the sun is starting to set.” With help in getting up Lance smiled at seeing that the sun had done its job in keeping his clothes nice and warm and the alpha’s almost completely dried. Lance wasted no time in dressing himself and his alpha, adjusting Shirogane’s still wet hair so that it rested in place whilst another kiss was pressed his lips.To hold Shirogane’s prosthetic hand had Lance nearly choked up, the fingers curling around his and interlocking, it was something Lance feared he would never feel again, not because he wanted a ‘whole’ alpha, but because now Shirogane could have some normalcy in the situation he found himself in, and that had Lance more happy than he thought possible. 

 

With the setting of the sun Lance worked beside Keith in collecting firewood, at first Lance had been hesitant, questioning whether or not it was a smart choice to have a fire when they were being hunted, but was quickly reassured that bandits and small packs roamed the desert like terrain, even if Lotor were to approach the campsite the herbs they would burn along with the firewood would throw off his sense of smell and Keith and Pidge would portray themselves as huddling bandit who were just stopping for the night, a story they had used many a time when travelling merchants or wanderers came upon their campsite. Lance, reassured by the answer merely took up another fallen branch as well as a few pointed out herbs that Keith motioned to, the omega returning back to the campsite with an arm  load of branches and a wide smile at seeing Shirogane sitting beside Pidge, skewering the salted fish with cleaned and whittled sticks for cooking. Helping in setting the fire wood up Lance watched curiously as Keith took out a bit of flint and set to work in starting a fire, the omega clearly spellbound as he had never seen a fire being started before, his cheeks flushing when Keith laughed at his reaction. Though this time the laugh was good natured and Keith set about in showing Lance on how it was done, only stopping when Lance had set the other side alight, the flint pocketed once more by the alpha and the fish set up to cook whilst the fire grew bigger, the warmth keeping away the chill that came in the nightly air. Moving to sit alongside his alpha, Lance rested his head upon his fleshened arm, eyes able to close as the exhaustion of the day began to creep up on him, feeling the safest he had been since their mating in the cavern. 

Pidge was the first to break the comfortable silence the small makeshift group had found themselves in, their voice soft as they spoke of trying to find a brother whom they weren’t sure was alive or dead, speaking of how he had been a knight in the western kingdom but during a small revolt and scuffle with the south they were unsure if he had perished or was safe.

“I don’t know where he is, but I have to believe he’s out there. He’s a beta like me, and smart, he was the smartest knight out of all those alpha’s he was stationed with, and he was agile, you have to be when fighting for so long. I don’t know if i’ll find him in this kingdom,but I have to try, don’t I? Who else will if I don't. He’s counting on me.” Pidge sighed, poking a burning log with a stick, the flames reflected off their glasses lens. “When I first met Keith I thought maybe he might have seen him, but he wasn’t in the arena, I don’t know if i’m grateful for that or not.”

“I told you, we’ll find him, it’ll take time but we’ll do it.” Keith spoke, giving the beta a gentle nuzzle before turning to look at Shirogane and Lance. “You know when I first heard about the bounty out for you and him, I thought it was a joke, thought you were smarter than all this. But, here you are, can’t say i’m surprised though...fate has a weird way of bringing others together.” Keith hummed. 

“Do you know what they bounty says?” Shirogane finally asked after a tense moment, an arm wrapping around Lance’s waist.

Keith shrugged, making a small motion with his hand. “Heard about it when i was trading with some other ragtag group, said that they were looking for you and the prince- for Lance. Fit your description perfectly, plus the half assed drawing had your scar and everything. Said you would be unharmed if the prince was brought back, but we both know that that is a bunch of horse shit. Lotor will kill you if he had the chance, and Lance would be spared.”

“No I wouldn’t.” Lance laughed, near scoffing as his head shook. “You really think i had a plush life? Sitting on my ass because i’m an omega, being fed sweets and pampered head to toe? You think i didn’t have to lift a finger and I just went to balls and social events, flitting around like a little bird?”

“Lance you know I didnt mean-” Keith was caught off before he could finish.

“No Keith, I’m an omega, a fate worse than being born a beta, worse than being born a disabled alpha. At least a disabled alpha can have a purpose, can have knots and mate a high class omega or beta. No, i was made up like a little doll since before I could even say ‘Momma’, forced to always be prim and proper and told i’m worthless, that  i was just another bitch kept off the corners and pubs by being born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Having to waltz around balls like cattle on display, being touched and escorted by knights who berated me and parents who didn’t want me.” Lance felt himself choking up, inching away from his alpha. “You are right, Shirogane would be beheaded and made an example of. Me? I would become Royal Stock. And I would sooner throw myself in the fire before I let that fate fall upon me.”

“What does he mean by becoming royal stock?” Keith felt his stomach churn as Lance’s eyes darkened, the prince’s face turning away to keep from seeing the other; just when Keith felt he would have to repeat the question Lance finally spoke.

Lance’s voice took a quiet, almost emotionless tone as he spoke, moving further away from the light the fire casted to take a seat on the ground, arms wrapping around his brought up knees, tightening as if in comfort. “Royal stocks are those who are unfit for anything but breeding. Whether it be for a physical disability, mental, or simply as a war crime...it’s a punishment worse than death, forced to be bed bound, impregnated repeatedly until the body either can no longer last or are too old to carry on doing so. It’s something royalty who are viewed as defective are warned about- to keep us in line. If i am brought back to Lotor then surely he will have his way and force me to drink a fertility potion… and then I will never see the light of day again.”

“Lance…” Shirogane was by Lance’s side quickly to pull the omega in close, his arm of flesh and temporary prosthetic curling around Lance to pull him in closer; Shirogane’s cheek pressed and nuzzled against Lance’s neck at feeling the omega shiver and shake, a silent sob felt as Lance melted back, his hands taking hold of the knights arms. Shirogane whined lowly at hearing the sob of a gasp grow, Lance’s neck rubbing against Shirogane’s desperately, as if the scent alone would keep such a fate from happening as Shirogane’s arms tightened, the former knight unable to do anything else but make soft noises, lips pressing over the broken mating gland. “No, Lance. Never, i’ll never let that happen to you. Shh, don’t cry, i’m here. I’m here, and I promised I will keep you safe. Lotor  won’t touch you, I promise my sweet omega. I promise.” 

Moving over slowly Keith waved off the warning from Pidge, kneeling before Lance, keeping a safe distance as he waited for Lance to look up, a shadow of a smile forming on Keith’s lips. “Lance- Shiro has given you his word- as will I. You may not rule over me, but I will not see any mate of Shiro’s be tortured in such a fashion. You have my word, Lance. I will die before I let harm fall to you, or Shiro.” 

Shirogane could feel the gentle shaking of Lance’s breath, could hear the near silent hiccuping, and yet, Shirogane knew as he held Lance close that the prince trusted him, the omega’s bitter scent of fear and distress lessening to something a bit more tangible, Shirogane coerced the omega to calm further down by his own soft sounds, fingers coming up to wipe  away Lance’s falling tears. 

“A goods night rest will help you.” Pidge spoke from where they sat by the fire, the beta getting up to step over to where the others were, their thumb motioning behind their shoulder towards the old knight’s outpost. “The beds aren’t probably what you are used to, but they’re better than the ground, and we found some extra blankets the other night if you need to nest.”

At the word nest Lance’s eyes widen, his inner omega’s attention was finally caught- the thought of setting up a nest that wasn’t the mossy cavern floor had him near crying in relief, his inner omega suddenly itching to find the material and start building- oh how Lance wanted that even more than the fish cooking still by the fire. Looking to Shirogane for approval Lance finally purred loudly at the nod he was given, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss before Lance was on his feet, making his way quickly for the outpost. At the calling of ‘to your left and up’ Lance followed the instructions, taking the stone steps with care as he came upon where the knights of the outpost once slept, the beds still neatly made- all with the same graying blankets and thin pillows- save for two Lance knew Keith and Pidge to use. Lance walked further into the large room, choosing a bed furthest from the other that faced one of the opened windows. Sitting on the bed to see what he was working with, Lance sighed at feeling how flat the mattress was, turning towards on the of the extra beds to steal another one as he pulled back the old sheets, thankful the only scent he could smell was old dust. 

With two mattresses turning to three Lance began to tuck in several sheets and blankets, building up the nest walls several time as he tore them down after, only keeping them up when he deemed it  _ perfect _ , something that was hard to do given the materials he had to work with, but the omega did not mind as much as he thought he would. After all, he was making a nest, a  _ real nest _ for  _ his _ mate to join him in. Stealing several thin pillows off of the other beds Lance added them to the collection, his hand coming up to wipe the beading sweat from his brow, all too soon crawling into the bed to lay down, finding a whimper of pleasure escaping him at feeling something soft once more underneath him. It was nowhere near as soft as his own bed, but it was so much better than the cavern floor. Tucking his legs up Lance curled up as much as he could within the nest, a shiver of a fear running through him, something he had yet to think about before hand…

_ Would Shirogane really like the nest? _

Lance’s felt himself panic as he rested in the nest, the thoughts plaguing him of just how imperfect the nest was- what if it didn’t smell enough like him? What if Shirogane hated gray? About to tear down the nest and restart Lance was broken from his thoughts by the smell of freshly cooked fish and all too familiar footsteps approaching. 

“Lance? You’ve been in here a while, may I come in?” Shirogane stopped just out of the doorway, the former knight waiting for Lance’s consent before entering, approaching with three of the cooking sticks in hand as well as a leather flask. At seeing Lance’s look of distress Shirogane stopped, his brows furrowing.”Lance, my mate, what’s wrong?”

“I made our nest…”

“I can see that,, it’s a lovely nest.” Shirogane cooed, placing the flask within Lance’s reach, gray eyes narrowing as Lance whimpered. “Lance?”

“It’s not perfect though! Our nest should be softer and cleaner- and- you deserve more than this!” Lance finally cried out, sitting up in the middle of the nest almost too quickly. “You deserve a proper nest, Shiro- I want our pups to have a proper nest-”

Placing the fish down to the side Shirogane made sure to rest them on the leaf like material he had originally them wrapped in, asking softly for Lance to let him in the nest before he crawled in, moving to laying on his good side as he pulled Lance once more against him, his arm draped over Lance’s side. 

“Lance, my mate, my beautiful mate, this is what I want. This is perfect; you’re here, we’re together,  _ this  _ Lance is what I  _ want.”  _ Shirogane cooed as his hand subconsciously rubbed the flat expanse of Lance’s belly, his thoughts once more on what Lance had uttered. “Lance, if you do have our pups, they will be cared for because we will be together.Whether our nest is here, back at the castle or some place far away. As long as we are together everything will be fine. Now, eat, please, I know you are hungry and with your heat barely over we need to make sure you keep your calorie intake up.” A skewered fish was picked up and brought closer to the omega despite Lance’s argument that it should be Shirogane who should eat, only for Lance to break as the fish was brought to his mouth, his teeth chomping down before he could stop himself, the bite tearing off a large portion as the omega quietted, taking his time in chewing the food his belly had been crying for. With the first bite out of the way Lance began to eat without protest, taking the stick from Shirogane’s hand so that he could feed himself, Lance’s cheeks coloring in embarrassment as he found himself soon with an an empty stick and his belly still growling loudly. 

“Do not worry, that’s why I brought more.” Shirogane cooed, plucking yet another of the skewered fishes up for Lance to take, a growl of a purr sounding from the alpha as he watched over the other, clearly pleased in seeing his mate eating as he waited for Lance to finish before taking the third one for himself. The fish was cleaned and properly prepared by the beta outside, and for that Shirogane was thankful, as he himself did not know how well he could have done the task with the new prosthetic he sported, one that he was ashamed to say was much harder to control than the one that still remained at the castle. Finishing his meal in several slow and thoughtful bites Shirogane added the stick to the others by the nest, his fingers quickly licked clean before he once more found himself spooning the omega from behind, breathing in the rich scent that only came from a content omega- and oh how his omega was content, a soft purr even being heard as Lance’s head lulled back to expose his scent glands, eyes half lidded from having his hunger sated. Hearing Lance’s gentle purring Shirogane couldn’t help but silently beam, feeling as if for the first time since stealing Lance away from the castle that he had finally done something right as an alpha, and there was no way he would ever let Lance forget just how much he cherished him; rubbing his thumb against Lance’s hipbone Shirogane pressed a kissed to the marked skin, rescenting the other until his own scent intermixed with Lance’s own, pleasing Shirogane’s inner alpha greatly before he allowed himself to settle his head back against the pillows Lance had filled their nest with, aware just how imperfectly perfect the moment was. 

A one armed knight with a runaway prince, the thought had Shirogane huffing out a laugh before he could stop himself, and soon Lance was joining in with his soft chuckles, turning over to face the alpha as he ran his fingers down Shirogane’s stubbled cheeks. 

“Usually it’s a dragon that steals away a royal member of the family, is it not?” Lance teased, pulling back his hand at feeling Shirogane nip his fingers. Giggling Lance pressed a kiss to the knight’s lips, licking the seams before closing his eyes. “‘M tired…” 

“Get some rest Lance, i will be here when you awaken.” Shirogane promised, aware that he had many promises made to the omega. And those were all promises he intended to keep. Staying up a longer Shirogane watched the way the moon light came and splashed over Lance’s exposed skin, the knight content in knowing that they were safe for the time being. Tomorrow he would take Lance into the nearest market stalls for supplies in order to make it to the West Kingdom, though he didn’t have much to offer he hoped the bag of scraps Pidge said he could have would suffice. 

 

Morning found the once former knight with a face full of healthy brown hair and the scent of cooked bread. Bleary eyed and almost forgetful of where he was Shirogane sat up to see the nest of blankets and pillows he was in, finding thick slices of bread covered in fruit preserves where the sticks from last night had been, his omega sleepily munching on a slice, turning to smile happily at his alpha. 

“Good morning Shiro, look what Pidge brought us, isn’t that nice?” Lance murmured, giving Shirogane a bite of his bread, humming softly as he nestled back down to sleepily munch. 

“Mmm, that was nice of them.” Shirogane hummed, kissing the side of Lance’s neck, noting that Lance’s scent was much sweeter than last night, a very good sign for the alpha. “We’ll be heading into one of the smaller villages for supplies, do you feel well enough to walk or should I carry you?”

“Oh pish posh, I can walk. Just hold my hand and we’ll be fine. I already spoke to Keith about it, this village hardly sees anything about royals, to them i’ll be just another exotice omega belonging to a handsome alpha.” Lance giggled.

“Keith? How long have I been sleeping for?” 

“Well i’ve been awake an hour, well, sort of awake, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you.” Lance chuckled, licking the fruit juice from his fingers. “It’s about a three mile walk, but i’m ready for it if you are. Pidge even told me about the bartering, seems some of her little trinkets in that bag can fetch a pretty penny. Just need to trade wisely, but I wouldn’t say no to a new pair of sandals.”

“Don’t worry Lance, i’ll make sure you're not barefooted any longer.” Shirogane promised, giving Lance yet another kiss before getting up for the day. 

 

True to Keith’s words the walk was about three miles, the journey done slowly as Lance’s feet were still bare footed and achy, something that both alpha’s winced at, but the stubborn omega refused to wear either of their foot wear and insisted he was fine in walking. Only when dirt turned to cobblestone did Lance perk up at seeing the first of few buildings in the small village, clearly a village of trade judging by the various vendors and stalls that were set up along the cobblestone paths, the sound of merchants calling out their prices and wares mingled with the laughter of running children and livestock. Lance’s eyes were wide, having never been to a market before he was curious to look at everything, the vendors only all too happy to wave him over, talking in dialects he had never heard before, but was instantly smitten with how they rolled off the tongue. To them he was just another pretty face.

It was perfect.

Pointing to a pair of simple sandals about his size Lance whined softly for his alpha to come over, Shirogane gazing at the plain leather sandals with a gentle nod, in turn looking to the merchant, speaking in a language Lance knew nothing about- the language of bartering- the alpha male motioning with his hand towards Lance and explaining something along the lines of Lance having been abandoned by his former alpha and was in need of footwear. Bringing out a shiny bit of metal from the bag Shirogane motioned again to the sandals, the merchants eyes lighting up greedily; hands all too happy to swipe the piece metal from Shirogane’s hand, in turn handing the sandals to Lance whom eagerly tried them on.

A smidgen too big but Lance could make due. 

Pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s lips Lance walked to yet another vendor, this one selling smoked meats and cheeses, only for his hand to be grabbed and yanked sharply, the one holding his hand beginning to run, forcing Lance to follow lest he be dragged. Lance could already hear the snarles coming from his alpha and Keith as they gave chase, Lance forced to maneuver around children and stalls, forced to keep running until he was brought to a dead end. Looking up in fear of whom had taken him away from his alpha Lance’s eyes grew wide.

“H-Hunk?!”


End file.
